Juego Escondido
by M-PotterMasen
Summary: El mayor sueño de Ginny es ser patinadora profesional pero…¿qué ocurre cuando tiene que elegir entre el amor y su sueño? Su hermanastro Harry, hijo de la pareja de su madre Lily, su amor, no se lo podrá fácil… pero no será el único. Celos, venganza y amor
1. Introducción

**H**ola Niñas aquí les traigo otra historia espero que les guste

la historia no es mia ni los personajes. Es una adaptacion

Disfrutenla

* * *

**INTRODUCCION**

Si te dicen que tienes que contar tu vida en tres líneas… ¿podrías? Yo definitivamente no.

Mi vida era algo compleja como para hacerla tan corta. Era una caja de sorpresas, cuando crees que no hay nada más, salta el típico payaso dándote el susto de tu vida.

Pensareis que exagero pero os puedo asegurar que no, y la principal protagonista de ello era mi madre. Era especialista en sorprendernos a mis hermanos y a mí.

Por suerte, la primera sorpresa que dio yo no estaba en el mundo.

Mi madre, Lily, contaba con 17 años y estaba estudiando decoración. Se enamoró de Arthur Weasly, mi padre, y fruto de su amor nació Bill.

A sus padres no les gustó la sorpresa demasiado, teniendo en cuenta que ninguno de los dos tenían trabajo. Mi padre por aquel entonces no era más que un aspirante a policía.

Por exigencia de mis abuelos paternos, se tuvieron que casar, teniendo mi madre que abandonar sus estudios para encargarse del cuidado de Bill.

Un año después, hubo una nueva sorpresa y esta vez era yo la protagonista, Ginevra, aunque todos acabarían llamándome Ginny.

Las sorpresas no acabaron ahí, un año después nació mi hermana Pansy.

Mi madre con tan solo 20 años era madre de tres niños.

Como todo en la vida, cuando lo sometes a presiones constantes acaba partiéndose, por lo que la relación de mis padres no fue menos. Cuando tenía 10 años, mis padres se separaron, y aunque la separación fue amistosa y de mutuo acuerdo, no fue nada fácil.

Mi madre trabajaba a destajo para sacarnos adelante, pues aunque mi padre la ayudaba con nuestra manutención no era suficiente. Nos hacíamos mayores y a su vez nuestras necesidades aumentaban.

Bill a los 17 años dejó de estudiar. Su vocación siempre había estado clara, la mecánica y a mi madre le venia genial un ingreso extra.

Con la ayuda de Bill, mi madre pudo retomar sus estudios, ya que pudo disminuir sus horas de trabajo.

En dos años, abrió su propio estudio de decoración, el cual cambió totalmente nuestro nivel de vida.

Yo estudiaba administración de empresas, aunque mi sueño real era el patinaje artístico. Siempre me había querido dedicar a ello.

Pansy, había heredado los gustos de mi madre y estudiaba diseño.

Mi padre, se había vuelto a casar con una mujer encantadora llamada Molly.

Ella tenía dos hijos de su anterior matrimonio, pero solo conocíamos a la hija, Hermione, el hijo estaba estudiando en el extranjero. Ella tenía mi edad y el chico la de Bill.

La relación con mis padres era perfecta, mi madre siempre fue además de una madre, una amiga para nosotros y mi padre era nuestro consejero fiel.

* * *

Hola! que tal les pareció el primer capitulo?

dejen me sus opiniones besos


	2. Chapter 1

**Holaaa! Aquí les traigo el primer capitulo espero que lo disfruten.**

**la historia no es mia es de Gegargas y los personajes son de J.K.R**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

La relación con mis hermanos era muy especial.

Bill era un encanto, tenía toda la dulzura de mi madre pero el carácter de mi padre. Pansy era cariñosa y muy consentida. Era mi fiel confidente, mi mejor amiga.

Yo…era la rara, la introvertida, pero eso no me hacía ser menos especial.

Más que madre e hijos, parecía que vivíamos cuatro hermanos. Ella era demasiado joven para tener hijos tan mayores y eso confundía a la gente.

Últimamente la veíamos más…extraña, suspiraba, sonreía y cantaba a todas horas por la casa, eso no debía ser otra cosa que el amor.

Mi padre había rehecho su vida con Molly ¿Por qué ella no iba a rehacer su vida? Era una mujer excepcional y muy especial.

- Gin ¿has visto a mamá?- me susurraba Pansy

- Si, está extraña ¿verdad?- le dije mirándola sorprendida.

- Chicas, lo está- afirmó mi hermano uniéndose a nuestra conversación- Ésta mañana la vi regando mis zapatos en vez de las flores- agregó, los tres nos miramos y rompimos en carcajadas- los dejé al lado de las macetas y los regó- reía Bill con las lágrimas saltadas

- Vamos a hacer la prueba de fuego- dijo Pansy frotándose las manos perversamente- mamá, Bill va a ser padre- cuando dijo eso, Bill y yo ahogamos nuestras risas.

- Ajá, enhorabuena Bill- dijo en su mundo, lo que nos hizo a los tres estallar en carcajadas.

- Está enamorada hasta las trancas- limpiándose las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir.

A los cinco minutos apareció mi madre con las lágrimas saltadas, angustiada.

- Bill, dime que no, dime que no voy a ser abuela tan joven

Los tres comenzamos a reír viendo la cara de susto de mi madre, la cual al ver nuestra reacción también comenzó a reír con alivio al ver que nada era real.

- Venga usted para acá señorita- le dijo Bill como si fuera su padre- ¿Usted no tiene nada que contarle a sus hijos?- mi madre enrojeció- Vemos que si- Pansy y yo estábamos casi tiradas en el suelo de ver el teatro de Bill con mi madre, estilo padre e hija.

- Yo…Yo…no os lo quería contar aún- susurró mi madre

- Pues mal hecho- siguió mi hermano con la voz de padre- debes confiar en nosotros

- Bill, déjala- dije para salvarla- Que lo cuente cuando quiera

- No, está bien, os lo contaré- los tres estábamos ansiosos por saber más.- he conocido a un hombre

- UUUUUUUUUUHHHHHH- gritamos los tres a la vez

- Si seguís así no os contaré más- mi madre estaba como un tomate- lo conocí en el estudio de decoración. Necesitaba redecorar su casa y…

- Le ayudaste- gritó Pansy emocionada dando saltitos- ¿es guapo?

- Si- dijo mi madre riéndose- mucho

- UUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHH!- ésta vez coreamos solo Pansy y yo, bajo la atenta mirada de mi hermano.

- ¿Tiene hijas?- apuntó mi hermano rascándose la cabeza

- Bill, ¿Cómo preguntas eso?- le pegué una colleja- sigue mamá- la animé

- Se llama James, y bueno es separado igual que yo.

- ¿Y para cuando las presentaciones? Tengo que dar el visto bueno- rió Bill

- Bueno…habíamos pensado hacer una reunión familiar- eso ya no me gustó tanto, reunión familiar implicaba a más persona que nosotros cuatro y James.

- ¡ ¿Familiar?- preguntamos los tres a la vez

- Si, nosotros con ellos- mi madre sonrió nerviosamente

- Mamá, ¿quién son ellos? Me asustas- ya no me gustaba esto. Ya tenía hermanastros por parte de Arthur, si seguíamos así seriamos una macro familia.

- ¿No os lo he dicho ya?- dijo haciéndose la inocente- Bueno James tiene hijos.

- Mamá, define hijos- pregunté histérica

- Dos hijos y una hija- susurró

- Vaya, menos mal que no nos reuniremos todos en Navidades, entre nosotros, los Hale y ahora los…

- Potter- agregó mi madre

Por suerte cada uno vivía en su casa y solo nos veríamos en momentos puntuales. Ya era suficiente con Pansy y Bill, como para vivir con más gente.

Tras la conversación familiar, nos fuimos cada uno a nuestros quehaceres.

Mis clases en la universidad hoy acababan antes, así que aproveché para irme ha practicar mi sueño oculto.

Digo oculto, ya que nadie sabía, excepto el duendecillo de Pansy, que todas las tardes iba a patinar. Me había inscrito este año por primera vez en el equipo de patinaje, había estado ahorrando años para ello.

No había nada malo en patinar pero sabía que mi madre no quería eso para mí, decía que el patinaje no daba para vivir, pero a mi me proporcionaba una satisfacción que no se compraba con dinero. Era mi vida, era mi pareja. Ella decía que debía emplearme a fondo en cultivar para mi futuro, y que el patinaje solo me quitaría el tiempo necesario para ello.

A pesar de ser mayor y tener capacidad de decisión, no quería abrir una brecha entre ella y yo, por lo que quería mantenerlo oculto el tiempo necesario para poder demostrarle que podía compaginar las dos cosas a la vez, pasión y profesión.

Los componentes del equipo, llevaban toda la vida dedicándose al patinaje, pero yo había pasado las pruebas de acceso por tanto no era menos que ellos. Me había preparado días y noches para conseguirlo y ahí estaba.

Tenía que trabajar más duro que los demás pero…lo iba a conseguir, iba a estar al mismo nivel que todos.

Gracias que tenía la ayuda de Dean, mi nivel había subido mucho.

Dean era un hombre mayor, con rasgos indios, el cual era el encargado de la pista en horario nocturno. Él siempre me dejaba permanecer allí cuando cerraban las instalaciones ya que era la única manera que tenía de entrenarme al máximo.

- Hola Dean- lo saludé al entrar

- Gin, hoy vienes mucho antes

- Si, mis clases en la universidad se han acabado antes y vengo a aprovechar.

- Pues tengo malas noticias, las arpías también están ahí- suspiré pesadamente

Las arpías eran tres chicas del equipo Cho, Luna y Kate. Eran despiadadas y creídas. Eran niñas adineradas las cuales creían que por ello tenían más derecho que nadie.

La pena es que conseguían mucho de sus propósitos, el jefe de equipo muchas veces tenía que ceder ante sus chantajes, ya que el padre de Cho, era socio mayoritario de la sociedad dueña de la pista de patinaje.

Cuando llegué al vestuario para cambiarme allí estaban ellas, al verme entrar se callaron de golpe.

- Bueno chicas, mejor nos vamos, el vestuario se ha infectado- dijo Cho riendo

- Maldita niña pija de las narices, ¿quién se cree que es?- susurré cuando comprobé que ya no estaban. De repente oí una risa ahogada- Joder- volví a decir. Había metido la pata no estaba sola.

- Tranquila, yo también lo pienso- era Draco, un nuevo integrante, aunque él a diferencia de mí venía de otro equipo. Había estado estudiando en el extranjero.

- Lo siento, pensé en voz alta- estaba nerviosa. Sabía que si Cho se enteraba de algo haría lo posible por echarme del equipo.

- No lo sientas- dijo dejando sus cosas en la taquilla- ¿Vienes a la pista?

- Tengo que cambiarme antes, ahora nos vemos allí- le sonreí, por suerte había gente amable en el equipo.

Estuve calentando un rato antes de empezar las clases. Draco estuvo ayudándome con los ejercicios, ya que él estaba más avanzado.

Los monitores comenzaron a pitar llamando nuestra atención.

- Bien chicos, chicas, acercaos- llevaba en las manos unos trípticos que comenzó a repartir- El show va a comenzar. Como bien os dijimos el primer día, a lo largo del año se celebran una serie de demostraciones del equipo de patinaje artístico. Bien, pues la primera se acerca- todo el mundo comenzó a murmurar- Dentro de dos semanas se hará la prueba de selección de las parejas e individuales de cada espectáculo. Es una celebración benéfica por tanto tenemos que hacer algo especial- sonrió- Por ahora es todo. Poneros las pilas y empezad a trabajar en ello.

Dicho eso comenzamos a calentar a lo largo de la pista, antes de empezar los ejercicios.

Las palabras de Sam retumbaban en mi mente, _"hacer algo especial", _esa sería mi gran oportunidad.

- Ginny- me llamó Draco- ¿te gustaría entrenarte conmigo para presentarnos a la prueba por parejas?- casi me quedé petrificada al oír sus palabras

- ¿Lo dices enserio? – Draco comenzó a reír

- Pues claro. Eres un diamante en bruto. Te he visto patinar y lo haces genial. Solo te falta práctica. No tienes vicios adquiridos y eso es algo muy bueno.

- Wow, gracias. Me voy a poner colorada- no estaba acostumbrada a que nadie alabase mi trabajo.

- No las des, creo que dentro de unos días me pedirás cambiar de pareja- sonrió

- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?- reí, éste no sabía quién era yo.

- Porque vamos a entrenar muy duro. Siempre apuesto por el caballo ganador.

- Me parece genial. Soy toda tuya- Dios mío ¿qué había dicho? Por suerte Draco lo tomó bien y comenzó a reírse.

- Vale, lo primero es escoger la música para la demostración de parejas- se quedó pensativo- Tengo una idea en la cabeza pero es algo complicada.

- Me gusta lo complicado- le sonreí

- Creo que nos llevaremos bien- dijo señalándome- ¿Te gustan los piratas?

- Me encantan- me moría por saber su plan

- Genial, entonces no habrá problemas.

- Debemos buscar un lugar para prepararlo, no quiero que nos vea nadie.

- Podemos quedarnos aquí. Tengo un contacto y…nos puede dejar la pista cuando cierren- sonreí

- ¿De verdad? Eso sería genial.

Cuando terminaron las clases, esperamos a que todos se fueran, para ir a buscar a Dean. Hoy no sería yo sola y no quería causarle problemas

- Dean, él es Draco, mi pareja de patinaje.

- Hola encantado- le sonrió Draco

- ¿Te importa que nos quedemos?-rogaba por que no se negase- Tenemos que preparar nuestra coreografía para el festival benéfico- Dean contrajo su cara. Ya no era yo sola- Dean no pasará nada, Draco es de confianza- le aseguré sin saberlo yo misma a ciencia cierta, apenas conocía a mi nuevo compañero

- Está bien, pero…nadie más por favor- dijo apurado- Me juego el trabajo.

- Tranquilo Dean, no diré nada- aseguró de nuevo Draco

Draco y yo, estuvimos hasta bastante tarde montando nuestra coreografía. Tenía unas ideas locas pero increíbles, mostrándome así su idea sobre los piratas.

Solo teníamos dos semanas para montarla y si éramos los elegidos, tendríamos dos semanas más para perfeccionarla.

A parte, me contó la idea que tenía para presentarse al individual y creí morirme de la risa. Iba a engañar a los monitores con una coreografía diferente a la que haría el día del festival si era el elegido. Draco estaba realmente loco, pero era muy divertido

Cuando llegué a casa, bien entrada la noche, iba muerta. Draco tenía razón en cuanto a reventarme.

- ¿Te parece bonito llegar a estas horas?- casi me da un infarto al escuchar la voz de Bill que provenía del salón

- ¿Qué haces levantado?- estaba tumbado en el sofá viendo la TV.

- Ya ves, pasando el tiempo- dijo en tono irónico- Me asusté que no vinieses a cenar, Ginny- aclaró molesto- No vives sola, ¿recuerdas?

- He estado en la biblioteca estudiando. Voy atrasada-Bill no sabía nada del patinaje.

- Joder Ginny pues avisa. Nos preocupas.

- Perdón, tienes razón. Bueno pues…por un tiempo cenaré en la biblioteca, tengo que apretarme.

- No sé como eres capaz de estudiar tanto tiempo, no sales, no haces nada interesante- si él supiera…

- Es lo que tiene estar en la universidad- me excusé- Buenas noches hermanito- le di un besito en la mejilla y me fui.

Casi me da algo cuando me agaché para besarlo, me dolía cada músculo de mi cuerpo. Cogí algo de la cocina para comer y me fui a estudiar algo, mi día aún no había acabado.

A la mañana siguiente casi no me podía mover, los músculos de mi cuerpo se negaban a acatar órdenes.

Por suerte era viernes y al menos no tendría que ir a la universidad los dos próximos días, los cuales aprovecharía para estudiar y ensayar con Draco.

En el desayuno mi madre nos abordó.

- Chicos, quiero comentaros algo- cuando mi madre decía eso era mala señal- ayer estuve cenando con James y bueno…

- Huele a compromiso- dijo Pansy riendo

- Hemos reservado un restaurante para mañana por la noche, queremos hacer las presentaciones.

- Las presentaciones- repetí en voz alta ¿por qué no lo traía a casa?

- Si, quiero presentaros a James y él me quiere presentar a sus hijos

- ¿Mañana?- iba a ensayar con Draco

- Si, es una cena Ginny. Por favor no me digáis que no. Me hace mucha ilusión- cada día se parecían más Pansy y mi madre. Nos puso un puchero y tuvimos que aceptar.

- Me voy a arrepentir lo sé- dije sonriendo

- Verás cuando se entere papá. No quisiste ir a la cena con los hijos de Molly- me recordó Bill

- Pero…es que él no es tan convincente como mamá

- Venga Ginny, hay que hacer vida social- me guiñó un ojo Pansy

Pansy y yo nos fuimos a la universidad, aunque mi mente estaba en otra cosa, la prueba por parejas.

Tenía un miedo terrible a no dar la talla y que Draco fracasara por mi culpa, él había confiado mucho en mí.

El día no fue complicado y las clases pasaron rápidas.

Cuando salíamos de la facultad, Pansy y yo, vi a Draco esperándome en la puerta.

- Hola Draco, no sabía que estudiabas aquí- le dije sorprendida.

- No lo hago- sonrió- vine a buscarte, tenemos que buscar el vestuario, no podemos ensayar sin él, no es lo mismo con ropa que sin ella

Cuando miré a Pansy estaba con la boca abierta por lo que había escuchado o ¿era por Draco?

- Pansy, él es Draco- me apresuré a presentarlos

- Hola Draco- le dio dos besos y éste se rió ante la efusividad de mi hermana

- Hola Pansy, encantado de conocerte.

- ¿Qué es eso de comprar el vestuario? Ginny…me ocultas algo y sabes que me entero de todo- me reprendió Pansy con falso enfado

- Pansy…- dije llamándole la atención

- Ginny, estoy estudiando diseño, puedo haceros lo que queráis a vuestro gusto.

- Ginny no es mala idea, que mejor manera de personalizarlo- Pansy comenzó a dar saltitos y eso no era buena señal. Ya no teníamos escapatoria.

Le contamos a Pansy lo del Festival benéfico y que teníamos las pruebas en dos semana.

- Tranquilo chicos, mañana tendréis la ropa.

- Ginny, no me habías contado que tenías una hermana tan encantadora- Pansy se derretía por el comentario de Draco.

- Pues eso que no la conoces…- le dije en forma de burla

- Gin, no me aprecias.

Mientras Pansy le comía la cabeza a Draco con el diseño del vestuario, yo me dediqué a estudiar, no podía desperdiciar ni un solo segundo de mi tiempo.

Cuando acabaron nos fuimos a ensayar.

- Gin, quiero ir con vosotros, quiero veros…

- No Pansy no puede ser. Dean me va a matar si llevo a alguien más después de las clases.

- Gin…soy yoooo- Puso sus pucheritos- déjamelo a mi, verás como no se enfada

- Ginny mírala, pobrecita- Draco había sucumbido a los encantos de mi hermana

- Siempre soy yo la mala. Está bien- Pansy volvió a saltar aprovechando para abrazar a Draco.

Las clases de patinajes fueron de técnica de saltos, las cuales a mi me venían muy bien para nuestra coreografía.

Pansy esperaba en las gradas, dibujando el diseño de nuestro vestuario según lo comentado con Draco.

Cuando se fueron todos, fuimos a buscar a Dean. Me iba a matar, pero… ¿Dónde estaba Pansy?

- Draco ¿has visto a Pansy?- él negó. Si salía no iba a poder entrar.

Cuando fuimos a la oficina de Dean nos sorprendimos. Pansy y Dean estaban cenando juntos, mi hermana era una embaucadora. Draco y yo comenzamos a reírnos.

- Pansy te estábamos buscando- la regañé

- Estaba con mi amigo Dean, lo he invitado a cenar- dijo guiñándome un ojo.

- Ginny, tienes una hermana encantadora- me dijo Dean, sin querer empecé a reír ¿Qué les hacía Pansy que sucumbían a sus encantos?

Estuvimos hasta cerca de las 11 de la noche ensayando. Ya casi teníamos la coreografía montada, solo faltaban pequeños retoques. Pansy gritaba desde la otra punta de la pista, saltando y me ponía nerviosa.

- ¡Pansy por favor! Me pones nerviosa- le grité antes de caer al hielo

- Pues esto no es nada con lo que tendrás que escuchar el día del festival- Draco me dio la mano para ayudarme a levantar- Ginny tienes que concentrarte. Aunque caiga una bomba no te debes dar cuenta. Solo estamos tú y yo

- Lo sé Draco, pero necesito tiempo. Todo esto es demasiado nuevo para mí- él me sonrió entendiéndome.

Cuando acabamos el ensayo estaba muerta. No podía contar las veces que me había caído, estaba magullada, dolorida.

Ya en casa Pansy me untó cremas para evitar que me salieran hematomas, yo casi no podía moverme.

- Ginny, ¿Desde cuando conoces a Draco?

- Desde que entré en el equipo, y de hablar desde hace dos días.

- Es encantador ¿verdad?

- Pansy… ¿no me digas que te has enamorado?- dije mirándola sorprendida

- ¿Tú no? Ginny, es guapísimo, encantador,….

- Vale, vale, para ti. Nosotros solo somos pareja de patinaje.

- Y que no me entere yo de otra cosa- me abrazó Pansy

Esa noche dormí como hacía años que no lo hacía, estaba destrozada. A las doce de la mañana, Pansy entró corriendo a mi habitación a despertarme o casi mejor a matarme de un infarto.

- Ginny, despierta son las doce- por mí como si fueran las catorce, estaba despedazada

- Pansyyyy, déjame dormir- protesté intentando cubrir mi cabeza con la almohada.

- Ginny tenemos que ir a la peluquería, ésta noche es la cena con los Potter.

- No quiero irrrrr- lloriqueé. No tenía buen presentimiento.

- Ginny si no te levantas, no te enseño lo que he recogido para ti yDraco- cuando miré a Pansy vi que tenía el vestuario. Los había hecho doble, para tener uno para los ensayos y otro si éramos elegidos para el festival.

- Pansy, ¿Cómo lo haces?- dije alucinada

- Mandé anoche por mail el boceto y he ido a recogerlo hace 15 minutos, solo faltan tu sombrero y las espadas. ¿A que soy increíble?- dijo con una enorme sonrisa

- Si que lo eres- dije alucinada olvidando el sueño.

Me levanté, desayuné lo que pude ya que en poco tiempo Pansy me secuestró. La cena no era hasta las 9 de la noche pero a ella le gustaba prepararlo todo con tiempo.

Llamé a Draco para contarle el cambio de planes, ideando que el día de hoy lo tomaríamos como descanso, aún teníamos más de una semana para practicar.

La hora comenzaba a acercarse y empezamos a vestirnos. Mi hermana no me había dejado ver mi atuendo para ese día, yo Ginny Weasley era amante a la ropa deportiva y cómoda y sabía perfectamente que me negaría ante cualquier modelito sacado de ahí, por ello lo mantuvo en secreto.

Por supuesto no me equivoqué, el vestido escogido por Pansy para nada era lo que yo habría escogido para ponerme.

- Pansy es solo una cena de cortesía, no vamos a ir de fiesta- bufé

- Ginny nunca se sabe. Debemos causar buena impresión.- me empujó poniendo el vestido en mis manos para encaminarme hacia el baño

- ¡Pansyyyyyyyy!- gritó Bill- No pienso ponerme corbata.

- Bueno Bill, pero la chaqueta si ¿ehh?- sonreía Pansy victoriosa.

- Te odio enana, haces conmigo lo que quieres- murmuró mi hermano entre dientes

Mi madre estaba muy nerviosa, corría de un lado para otro por inercia. Sabíamos que era muy importante para ella, quería causarle buena impresión a los Potter, supuse que era lo normal en estos casos.

- Chicas ¿estoy bien?- estaba mejor que bien, mi madre tenía una figura envidiada

- Wow mamá estás genial- le dijo Pansy

- ¿No creéis que es muy atrevido?- dijo subiendo su escote palabra de honor

- Nada de atrevido, seguro que a James le gusta- le guiñó un ojo Pansy

Mi madre, Bill y yo nos reunimos en el salón a esperar a Pansy. Debido a que se llevaba todo el rato supervisándonos, asegurándose que acatábamos sus órdenes, siempre era la última, y como es normal en ella cuando apareció, lo hizo espectacular.

Todos fuimos en el coche de mi madre, aunque condujo Bill, ella estaba demasiado nerviosa, palabras textuales, estaba como una quinceañera.

El restaurante donde nos habían citado, era espectacular y tenía pinta de ser muy caro. Mi madre no dejaba de temblar y me contagiaba.

- Mamá tranquila, todo va a salir genial- le susurré


	3. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Un camarero nos condujo hacia una zona reservada por James, ellos ya estaban allí esperando. No sé porqué, al irnos acercando, mis nervios se pusieron de punta.

Tras unos pequeños toque por parte del camarero, éste abrió la puerta, haciendo que todos los miembros de la sala se volteasen mirando ¿alucinados?

Entre ellos había un hombre rubio, muy atractivo que debía ser James. Cuando vio a mi madre le sonrió dulcemente, acercándose a su lado para tomar sus manos y posteriormente regalarle un tierno beso en su mejilla.

Después había una chica muy guapa, blanquita y ojos verdes. Se parecía mucho a un chico con pelo cobrizo y ojos verdes guapísimo, que también estaba allí. Era una mezcla de un adonis con un modelo, realmente era… un dios.

Por último había otro chico moreno, muy guapo y corpulento. A este chico lo había visto por algún sitio pero…no recordaba dónde.

Sin saber porqué mis ojos no dejaron de mirar al chico de pelo cobrizo, él cual me miraba con la misma intensidad que yo a él, era como si una fuerza todopoderosa me impidiese retirar mi vista de él.

Mi corazón latió como si lo conociera, como si lo hubiese estado buscando mucho tiempo pero… realmente lo acababa de conocer.

HARRY POV

Cuando mi padre nos dijo que había una mujer en su vida, nos asustamos. Ya había sido demasiado duro para todos nosotros, el abandono de nuestra madre, como para que "otra" viniese a romperle, lo que le quedaba corazón a mi padre.

Ron, Fleur y yo, nos reunimos para dar nuestra opinión sobre la noticia que nos acababa de dar mi padre.

- Es una locura, ¿y si le pasa lo mismo que con mamá? Creí que nunca lo iba a superar- les dije

- Harry no eres justo- defendió mi hermana- Papá es joven, por una mala experiencia no lo vas a condenar a estar toda la vida solo.

- Si harry, Fleur tiene razón, quizás esa mujer…

- ¿Esa mujer? No me fío de ninguna mujer- escupí- Las quiero lejos de mí. Solo me sirven para una cosa- reí pensando en el uso que les daba.

- Harry Potter eres un auténtico asqueroso. Qué te piensas que somos las mujeres ¿pañuelos?

- Fleur, tú eres una excepción porque eres mi hermana pero el resto…- agregué

- Eres muy injusto. Paso de hablar contigo estos temas.

Mi hermana se marchó enfadada, pero me tendría que respetar.

¿Que quería que pensara de las mujeres, si mi madre, sangre de mi sangre me hizo el peor daño que le podían hacer a cualquier ser humano? Ella nos abandonó cuando más la necesitábamos, apenas contábamos con 4, 5 y 6 años (Fleur, Harry y Ron), sin despedirse, sin nada.

Ella se había dado cuenta que esa vida no era la que ella quería, y le sobraba su familia, no éramos nada para ella.

Destrozó a mi padre y a sus hijos sin importarle nada, ¿qué no me haría otra mujer no tiene ningún lazo sanguíneo conmigo? No iba a comprobarlo, seguiría mi vida tal cual hasta ahora, chicas de usar y tirar, sin compromisos ni ataduras.

Los días siguientes, no volví a preguntar sobre el tema. Mi padre ya era mayorcito y si quería sufrir pues estaba en su derecho, pero yo no quería problemas, más no.

Por suerte mis días en la universidad y mi negocio furtivo, me tenían lo bastante ocupado para preocuparme por más nada.

Digo negocio furtivo pues mi padre no sabía de su existencia. Ron y yo éramos socios y dueños de un bar de copas.

Mi padre solo quería que estudiáramos para tener un buen futuro, pero ¿Quién dice que mientras estudiamos no podíamos ser empresarios?

Por las mañana estudiaba arquitectura y los fines de semana me dedicaba al bar. Ron, por otro lado, estudiaba Administración de Empresas, por tanto, se dedicaba a todo el papeleo que éste ocasionaba.

Por fin era viernes, estaba deseando abrir "El Templo", que era como se llamaba nuestro bar. Allí era otra persona, rodeado de gente, en mi ambiente. Podía decir lo que quería cuando quería.

Había concertado unas citas con algunos proveedores allí por la tarde, para pedir la mercancía necesaria para el próximo fin de semana, cuando mi padre me llamó al móvil

- Harry, por favor ¿puedes venir a casa?

- ¿Ha pasado algo?- la llamada de mi padre me había puesto nervioso

- No, solo quiero hablar con Fleur, Ron y contigo- no quería pensar el motivo de la llamada, me negaba a pensar que esa mujer tuviese algo que ver con ello.

- Está bien, estaré allí en quince minutos- dije resignado. Si era como me temía debía afrontarlo, me había prometido a mi mismo no inmiscuirme en nada

Cuando llegué a casa, mis hermanos ya estaban allí, solo faltaba yo.

- Bueno, ya que estáis los tres quería comentaros algo. Por favor, necesito vuestro apoyo- comenzó mi padre mirándome a mi- He estado con Lily cenando la noche pasada y bueno… me gustaría que la conocierais

- Claro que si papá- dijo Fleur precipitándose para hablar ella y fulminándome con la mirada- podemos organizar algo de cenar y…

- No Fleur hija, me gustaría que fuéramos a un restaurante. Yo voy a conocer a su familia también.

- ¿A su familia?- preguntamos Ron y yo sorprendidos, eso ya era lo que me faltaba, que a parte de tener que soportar a esa tal Lily, tuviese que aguantar a una panda de mocosos/as

- Si, ella tiene dos hijas y un hijo. Son de vuestras edades.

- Genial- bufé. Ahora en vez de soportar a una eran tres y un chico.

- Por favor espero que os comportéis, esto es muy importante para mí. Lily está muy nerviosa por el encuentro- comentó- Harry por favor quiero que te comportes- finalmente mi padre fue directo.

- Tranquilo, no me las comeré- dije riendo

- Papá, todo saldrá bien, yo me encargaré de ello- mi hermana me volvió a aniquilar con su mirada.

Ron, Fleur y yo nos llevábamos de maravilla, excepto cuando el tema eran las chicas y su uso para mí.

Aunque fleur fue la que más sintió el abandono de nuestra madre, ella inconscientemente la había perdonado, dijo que nunca la juzgaría.

Mi hermana era muy sentimental, y sabía que por ello sufriría muchísimo en la vida.

Ron, era más de mi estilo pero más light. Sabía que en el fondo era muy sentimental, aunque lo quisiese esconder.

Dicho eso, cada uno se fue para sus labores. Me apresuré en volver al bar para solucionar el tema de los proveedores. Ron se reunió conmigo allí.

- Harry mañana ¿qué vamos a hacer con el bar? Es la cena

- No estaré mucho tiempo allí, tú si quieres te puedes quedar. A mi eso de las familias felices no me mola nada.

- Harry, papá se va a molestar. Él ahora está feliz.

- No empieces tú también Ron como fleur. Demasiado tengo con ella, para que tú también te portes como el angelito bueno de mi conciencia.

-Harry, vamos a hacer algo. Hablaremos con Mario para que él abra el local, nosotros llegaremos un poco más tarde.

- No mucho más Ron, al menos yo.- le aclaré- Lo haremos a tu manera pero recuerda…a las doce me piro de dónde sea.

El sábado fue un autentico caos. Por un lado, mi hermana corriendo de un lado a otro, según ella supervisando que todo fuera bien y por otro mi padre el cual estaba super nervioso por la cena.

Nunca lo había visto en semejante estado, si por algo admiraba a mi padre era por su tranquilidad pero, ¿Dónde la había perdido?

Como yo siempre he dicho, las mujeres solo nos vuelven locos, mi padre era un claro ejemplo.

Todos iban muy arreglados, incluida Fleur que llevaba un vestido precioso (está en mi perfil).

Yo había optado por ponerme mi ropa de los sábados, es decir informal (está en mi perfil)

- Joder Harry, ya podías arreglarte un poco, ni siquiera te has afeitado- quería mucho a mi hermana pero cuando se ponía en plan moscón era horrible

- Fleur, no te he dicho como tienes que vestirte tú- le advertí para que se tragase sus comentarios- Yo os veo demasiado arreglados y no os digo nada, es sólo es una cena- les dije sonriendo intentando suavizar el ambiente

Pero si el ambiente en casa era extraño, todo empeoró en el coche, cuando mi hermana se llevó, desde casa al restaurante, taladrándome el cerebro, compadecía a su futura pareja. Otro motivo por el que huir de las mujeres.

Fleur y yo fuimos en mi coche mientras que Ron fue con mi padre para según él intentar tranquilizarlo.

Les había avisado que tenía un compromiso importante y que me marcharía a las doce de la noche. Mi padre se dio por vencido, y no me volvió a decir nada más. Creo que se conformaba con que asistiera a la cena.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante, aún no habían llegado, mujeres, ¿que esperaba?

Mi padre había reservado una salita para nosotros solos. No faltaba ningún detalle.

Había una gran mesa redonda, decorada con flores. Conté que había sitio para ocho comensales, y pude ver que en cada plato había una tarjetita con cada uno de nuestros nombres.

Mi padre cada vez estaba más nervioso y eso me provocaba risa, ¿qué pasaba si algún día se volvía a casar? No por dios, mejor no pensar eso, más mujeres en casa no, con Fleur tenía suficiente para volverme loco.

Al momento unos golpes en la puerta nos avisaron que la invitada y su plebe habían llegado. Cuando el camarero abrió la puerta y los invitó a entrar, todos alucinamos, para nada esperábamos lo que teníamos ante nuestros ojos.

La que debía ser la ladrona de corazones, es decir Lily, era muy joven y muy guapa, mi padre no tenía mal gusto, eso lo tenía claro.

Después vi a un chico moreno y robusto, el cual debía ser uno de sus hijos, pero a su lado, bien podía parecer su hermano menor.

A su lado una chica con una cara muy graciosa y extra sonriente. Me llamó a atención su pelo, lo llevaba despuntado pero elegante.

Finalmente me fijé en una chica preciosa. Tenía unos grandes lindos ojos color chocolate, y una boca… ¡ Dios! Una boca que invitaba a probarla.

Intenté relajarme, ésta chica no podría estar en mi lista de conquistas, mi padre me mataría si se enteraba con solo mis pensamientos.

A parte de eso tenía muchas otras cualidades, entre ellas un cuerpo increíble. Llevaba un vestido celeste, que marcaba perfectamente su figura.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron hasta convertirse en una sola. Aunque intenté apartar mi mirada de esa diosa, me era imposible. Por suerte la voz de mi padre me sacó de mi ensoñación, rompiendo esa extraña conexión.

- Harry, ella es Lily - ella me regaló una preciosa sonrisa.

- Encantada Harry- dijo dándome dos besos, los cuales no esperaba. Ninguna mujer me besaba así desde mi… desde esa mujer que me dio la vida, por llamarla de alguna manera.

Cuando mi padre acabó la presentación de mi familia a Lily, ella empezó la suya.

- Bueno ellos son mis hijos, Bill, Pansy y Ginny – dijo señalando a cada uno de ellos mientras mi padre los saludaba.

Después vinieron a donde estábamos nosotros para saludarnos.

- Hola ¿qué tal?- Bill me ofreció su mano y yo se la acepté

- Hola soy Panay e- dijo con una sonrisa mientras daba saltitos, sin querer sonreí, esa chica era muy graciosa.

- Hola soy…soy…Ginny- cuando se acercó a mi para darme dos besos su aroma me golpeó dulcemente, hasta apropiarse de mi cuerpo.

- Qué tal soy…Harry- casi no podía hablar. ¿Qué me pasaba? Joder ésta familia tenía algo, seguro que eran brujas hechiceras.

Todos se fueron sentando, habían organizado la mesa redonda de tal manera que todos estuviéramos mezclado y así que fuera más fácil la reunión.

A mi derecha tenía a Bill y para mi suerte a mi izquierda a la diosa, a Ginny (Organización de la mesa: James, Lily, Ron, Pansy, Fleur, Ginny, Harry y Bill)

No sabía porqué, pero me sentía incomodo, la sensación que me causaba su presencia me perturbaba al máximo.

Pude ver que todos hablaban con todos, Pansy y Fleur parecían haber congeniado al momento, mi padre y Bill b hablaban amistosamente, Ron y Lily más de lo mismo. Cuando miré a Ginny, la vi nerviosa, ella tampoco hablaba con nadie, debía romper el hielo si no sería muy molesto.

- Bueno…y tú ¿estudias o trabajas?- bien Harry típica pregunta, para nada era la típica pregunta que solía hacerle a una mujer pero… debía salirme de lo normal, ella llevaba "prohibida" tatuado en su frente.

- Estudio en la universidad, Administración de Empresas- su voz era melódica

- Qué causalidad Ron también estudia lo mismo, está en tercero.

- Yo estoy en segundo- tenía mi edad- Me sonó su cara al verlo pero… no recordaba de dónde exactamente- me sonrió tímidamente, era encantadora. Dios mío Harry pareces una niña. ¿Desde cuando las chicas son encantadoras? Nunca lo son, son lobas con piel de cordero, recuérdalo.

- Yo estudio arquitectura, también estoy en segundo. Mi hermana Fleur estudia primero de periodismo- si no me ayudaba a seguir la conversación pronto me quedaría sin saber que decir. ¿Qué sería lo próximo en preguntarle, cuales eran sus hobbies?

- Mi hermana Pansy estudia Diseño de moda- hizo un gesto gracioso con su cara y no pude evitar reírme- y Bill trabaja, le encanta la mecánica

Al momento sonó mi móvil, era un mensaje. Lo saqué de mi bolsillo para mirar y era de Ron, mi hermano estaba loco, no entendía porqué me mandaba un mensaje si estaba enfrente de él.

Cuando lo leí no pude evitar reírme, realmente no era mi hermano eran sus hormonas.

"Harry que suerte has tenido te ha tocado al lado de la chica guapa, joderrr ¿has visto como está? aunque la hermana tampoco está mal"

Cuando lo miré me miraba sonriendo, Ron era único. Decidí contestarle.

"A mi no me gusta, tiene cara de ser una aburrida increíble. Sólo tiene buen cuerpo"

Debía guardar mi reputación, no podía decirle a nadie que esa chica había llamado mi atención de una manera increíble.

Por suerte bill comenzó a hablarme sobre su trabajo y me distraje.

La cena fue muy amena, realmente no había sido tan malo como esperaba.

Las chicas parecían haber congeniado perfectamente, solo se las escuchaba reír. Mi padre y Lily sonreían tranquilos, al ver que todo había sido un éxito.

Cuando miré la hora, vi que ya eran las 11:00. Solo me quedaba una hora, aunque viendo la buena compañía, podría hacer una excepción, pero al instante mi diablillo se posó en mi hombro

"Harry, ¿de qué hablas? ¿Vas a dejar tu "Templo" por una chica a la que no conoces yY que está PRO-HI-BI-DA?" No, definitivamente no. Gracias diablillo, me dije a mi mismo.

- Bueno chicos, podéis seguir vosotros la fiesta, nosotros ya no estamos para eso- agregó mi padre abrazando a Lily Todos reímos

- Genial, ¿A dónde vamos?- dijoPansy dando saltitos. Al parecer esa chica cada vez que se emocionaba saltaba.

- Por mi genial- dijo mi hermana mirándome- Vamos todos ¿no?-Bueno al menos podía tomarme aunque fuera una copa, después me marcharía

- A mi me da tiempo de tomarme una copa con vosotros, luego he de marcharme

Las chicas se fueron en el coche de Lily, Ginny era la que conducía y los chicos se vinieron en mi coche.

GINNY

Cuando el Adonis, es decir Harry me dio dos besos, casi me tengo que agarrar a él. ¿Qué me pasaba? Había algo en él que me hacia ser muy vulnerable, no sabía explicar qué. Su aroma era increíble, olía a agua de mar mezclado con flores frescas.

Rápidamente me coloqué al lado de Bill, el cual miraba intensamente a la chica, la cual creía recordar que se llama Fleur

Con mucho disimulo le pegué un pequeño golpecito para que volviese a la Tierra, Bill me miró sonriente, intentando disimular lo que acababan de ver mis ojos, pero era tarde, esa chica se había ganado la atención por no decir el corazón de mi hermano.

Según nos explicó James, habían distribuido la mesa de forma, que la familia quedara mezclada, para que todos nos conociéramos.

A un lado tenía a fleur y a otro Harry, mi dulce tortura. Sin querer sonreí por mi ocurrencia.

Pansy se sentaba al otro lado de Fleur y la absorbía completamente, claro, era Pansy, ¿quién podía resistirse a ella? Nadie.

Todos hablaban animadamente y yo me dediqué a mirarlos, Harry parecía que tampoco hablaba mucho, solo me miraba de reojo incomodándome un poco, aunque finalmente comenzó a hablar.

Me preguntó sobre mis estudios, sacándome de la duda sobre Ron, ahora ya sabía que lo conocía y era de haberlo visto en el campus ya que estudiaba lo mismo que yo. Posteriormente me contó que él estudiaba arquitectura y asistía al mismo curso que yo, por tanto teníamos la misma edad a no ser que llevase algún curso atrasado.

A continuación me contó sobre los estudios de su hermana, aunque realmente no podía prestarle mucha atención a sus palabras ya que cuando me hablaba no podía evitar mirar sus ojos verdes, eran preciosos y el solo mirarlo hechizaban.

Intentaba contenerme, reprendiéndome a mí misma, por mi cara seguro que pensaba que era tonta.

Intenté salir de aquel par de esmeraldas, y solo atiné a contarle a que se dedican mis hermanos

Al momento le sonó un mensaje en su móvil, supuse que sería su novia, pues cuando lo vio sonrió.

Claro Ginny, ¿te crees que todo el mundo es como tú? Realmente mi vida social era casi nula, entre la universidad y el patinaje no tenía tiempo para nada.

Harry respondió el mensaje rápidamente.

De nuevo me quedé en silencio pero mi hermana al verme me incluyó en su conversación con fleur. Para no variar, hablaban de moda, fleur le había ofrecido ayuda a Pansy para fotografiar sus modelos.

- Ahora mismo estoy diseñando algo para mi hermana y Draco, son…- antes que lo dijera carraspeé. No podía permitir que nadie supiera que patinaba, mi madre se iba enterar- amigos y se han ofrecido para ser mis modelos, ¿verdad Ginny?

- Si claro- les sonreí

- Pues yo los puedo fotografiar para tu trabajo Pansy. Me encanta la fotografía.

Pansy estuvo contando a fleur sus locuras y no parábamos de reír, realmente fleur era encantadora

Cuando la cena se acabó James se dirigió a nosotros, invitándonos a seguir con la velada nosotros por nuestra cuenta.

Realmente hacían buena pareja, mi madre estaba exultante de felicidad y deshecha de amor.

Rápidamente comenzaron a planear, aunque harry advirtió que solo estaría un rato. Supuse que se debía al mensaje anterior en el cual su novia le reclamaba.

Dado a que no cabíamos en un solo coche, mi madre nos prestó el suyo, ya que ellos solo habían traído dos coches, el de James y el de Harry, que por cierto era increíble.

No entendía mucho de coches pero sabía que era un coche deportivo plateado.

Pansy t fleur no sabían conducir por tanto me tocó a mi conducir. Las chicas vieron conmigo y los chicos con Harry.

Cuando vio que había arrancado el coche, sin darme tiempo a más aceleró a tope y casi perdiéndolo de vista, conducía como loco.

- Mi hermano ya estará bufando de las mujeres- rió Fleur- se creerá que solo tenemos una neurona como ellos- las tres reímos, pero quería saber más.

- ¿Por qué dices que estará bufando?- no sé porqué sabía que no me iba a gustar la respuesta.


	4. Chapter 3

Hola niñ s ya volviii aquí les traigo otro capitulo que espero y les guste

la historia no es mia ni los personajes sin mas que decir les dejo con el siguiente cap

**CAPITULO 3**

-Harry…"odia" a las mujeres- eso me cayó como un jarro de agua fría, no me había parecido de esa clase de chicos- huye de ellas- una sonrisa amarga salió de mis labios, por suerte Fleur iba en el asiento trasero y no me vio.

- Eso es porque aún no ha conocido a su chica ideal- le dijo Pansy

- Ni creo que lo haga. Solo es un cazador- esa palabra me impactó, _cazador_, activando mi alerta, yo no sería su presa- No le interesa conocerlas, solo las usa y las tira- ésta vez su expresión no era divertida mostraba rabia.

Vi que Harry estaba aparcando en una calle y me dispuse a buscar un lugar para hacerlo yo también. La verdad que era poco caballero, pues ya le valía habernos dejado ese sitio, que estaba al lado de la puerta del bar, debido a que no conocía el lugar y me iba a tener que poner a callejear.

Finalmente al no encontrar lugar más cerca, tuve que aparcar varias calles más abajo, justo al lado de la playa, zona dada a las reuniones grupales para beber.

Al salir del coche, inevitablemente llamamos la atención de un grupo de chicos, los cuales como muchos otros estaban bebiendo al lado de sus coches.

- Ey chicas, uniros a nosotros, tenéis bebidas gratis- nos gritaron

- No gracias, nosotras preferimos otras cosas- les contestó Pansy para mi disgusto. Mi hermana no se podía callar, atrayéndolos hacia nosotras

- Pues decidnos que os gusta para ir con vosotras- aceleré el paso tirando de Fleur y Pansy, odiaba a los babosos y ellos eran de esos- chicos parece que la del vestido azul tiene prisas

Tres chicos se colocaron delante de mí cortándome el paso. Mis nervios eran patentes.

- ¿Os podéis quitar?- les dije furiosa

- Tiene carácter la chica- empezaron a reír

Al momento escuchamos varias voces que venían hacia nosotras.

- Dejadlas en paz- cuando miré era Harry, venía con Bill y Ron

- ¿Acaso eres el novio?- dijo encarándose con él

- Quizás, pero prefiero dejarte con la duda Ron se metió entre medio de Harry y el chico para evitar que pelearan. Rápidamente fuimos al lado de Ron y Bill

- Venga chicos vámonos- dijo Bill para calmar los ánimos

- Si te aburres con él yo estaré aquí para esperarte- me dijo el chico gritándome

- Wow Ginny le has gustado- comentó Pansy sonriendo

- A mi no me hace ni pizca de gracia Pansy, si no le hubieses contestado…- le respondí secamente y sin pizca de humor

- Yo que iba a saber…

- Pues por eso, como no sabes no hablas- le dije enfadada. Ante mis palabras todos me miraron sorprendidos

Sabía que me había pasado con Pansy pero…los nervios me traicionaron, no estaba acostumbrada a salir. Cuando todos lo hacían yo luchaba por mi sueño, patinar y eso me había aislado del resto del mundo. Bill tenía razón, mi vida social era una pena, debía enmendarlo, y lo primero que iba a hacer era disculparme con Pansy

- Pansy lo siento- Ella me abrazó

- No pasa nada Gin, tenías razón- me sonrió.

Cuando llegamos al bar, había mucha gente. Fuimos en fila india cogidos de la mano para no perdernos y poder entrar hasta el final dónde parecía que había un hueco.

Cuando sentí unas manos cálidas entrelazar sus dedos con los míos me estremecí, para nada conocía ese tacto. Al mirar vi que era Harry. ¿Por qué sin mirar presentía que era él? ¿Qué era esa electricidad que se paseaba por mi cuerpo libremente?

Cuando llegamos a la zona me soltó rápidamente como si mi tacto quemase.

Harry Pov

Cuando todos estábamos montados en los coches aceleré como siempre hacia. Seguro que Ginny era una tortuga al volante y si iba a su paso, me llevaría a 20km/h por toda la ciudad.

Efectivamente en cuanto lo hice la perdí de vista. Ron comenzó a reír, sabía porqué lo hacía.

- Bill tu hermana es igual que todas las mujeres ¿no? Lentas por naturaleza- Bill se rió por mi comentario. Nos llevaríamos bien

- Pues si, pero…tiene carácter ¿eh? Cuidado- siguió riendo. Me encantaban las chicas con carácter.

- Se le ve- respondió Ron- y muy misteriosa- Mi hermano había visto más que yo. Yo solo me había fijado en su físico espectacular.

- Lo es Ron- afirmó Bill- Para decirte que sé que esconde algo desde hace meses y aún no lo he descubierto- Bill nos hablaba como si nos conociese de toda la vida, era un tío genial

- Las mujeres siempre esconden algo- le dije riendo.

- No sé que será pero llega a casa todas las noches super tarde y destrozada- tenía novio seguro y se emplearían a fondo para darse cariño. Simplemente de imaginármela con su cuerpo sudoroso, cabalgando sobre mi cuerpo se me ponían los pelos de punta. Eso me lo guardaría para mí. _¿Qué me pasaba?_

En cuanto llegamos al bar encontré un lugar para aparcar. Estuve tentado en dejárselo a ellas pero…no me iba a comportar como no era, debía marcar territorio ante ella, no podía brindarle espacio si lo hacía estaría perdido.

Ginny siguió conduciendo buscando un lugar para aparcar, éste sitio siempre estaba completo y sabía que iba a tener que hacerlo en la playa, pero no les vendría mal una caminata. Sin querer reí.

- Harry será mejor que vayamos a buscarlas- dijo mi conciencia dos, es decir Ron- ya sabes que en la zona de la playa la gente se concentra a beber

- Si, yo pienso igual- dijo Bill, por lo que no me pude negar.

Cuando llegamos vimos a unos tíos cortando el paso de Ginny. Tras ella estaban Pansy y Fleur. Una rabia inexplicable subió por mi cuerpo, ¿de qué iba ese tío?

En cuanto intervine, el tipo se puso gallito cosa que no le iba a consentir. Ron al conocer mis reacciones se situó entre el "machito" para evitar cualquier enfrentamiento.

Cuando ya nos ibamos, el tipo volvió a lanzar el dardo

- Si te aburres con él yo estaré aquí para esperarte- le gritó el tío a Ginny. Si no fuese quién era, es decir la hija de la novia de mi padre, no iba a dejar que se aburriera.

Al parecer yo no era el único que estaba enrabiado a más no poder, Ginny al oír un comentario gracioso a cerca de lo ocurrido de boca de Pansy la silenció ácidamente. Si era adorable en su faceta dócil, al verla enfadada… me encendía aún más

Cuando finalmente llegamos al bar estaba hasta la bola, me hubiese encantado ir hasta el nuestro, pero era pronto para contar nuestro secreto, debíamos conocerlos un poco más para evitar que llegara hasta los oídos de mi padre.

Ron encabezó la marcha hasta el interior, miré la hora antes de entrar y vi que solo tenía media hora más, después me marcharía hasta "El Templo".

Cuando tomé la mano y entrelacé los dedos con los de la persona que iba delante de mi para no perderme, con solo ese contacto, supe de quién se trataba. Ese calor y esa suavidad solo eran posible en una persona, Ginny, la cual me miró al notar mi contacto y sonrió, no por eso retiré mi mano a pesar que me quemaba

Millones de células eléctricas paseaban revolucionadas por mi cuerpo. Realmente me estaba volviendo niña, no podía creer que fuera igual de sentimental que mis hermanos. Noo, eso no iba a pasar nunca.

Cuando llegamos, rápidamente retiré mi mano de la suya, como si de un hierro candente se tratara.

Nervioso me fui a la barra a pedirme algo de beber, necesitaba refrescar mis hormonas calenturientas. Cuando volví todos estaban viendo que iban a tomar.

- Harry, tú siempre tan educado- dijo mi hermana al ver que no los había esperado. Tenía razón, pero mis nervios, por no convertirme un blandengue como eran ellos, no me habían dejado pensar

- Lo siento, pensé que veníais a pedir…

- Tranquilo Harry- me dijo Bill- no somos ovejitas.

Todos fueron a la barra, viendo como Ginny y Ron discutían de bromas. Al parecer ella quería tomar un zumo y mi hermano no la dejaba.

Dios mío ¿un zumo en un bar de copas? Ésta chica era muy extraña.

Cuando volvieron a donde yo esperaba la vi con un malibú con piña en la mano, el olor era inconfundible, Ron era único convenciendo a la gente.

Éste no se despegaba de ella, con bromas y risas, y a ella parecía no molestarle.

Un chico se aproximó a ella por detrás y le tapó los ojos, hablándole al oído.

- ¿Quién soy?- todos pudimos escucharlo pues lo dijo en el momento que se produjo el cambio de música. Ginny al principio se quedó rígida pero al momento empezó a sonreír.

- Pues…por esa voz…no puede ser otro que mi piratilla- sonrió como no lo había hecho en toda la noche.

Genial, era el novio, aquel que acababa todas las noches con ella dejándola extasiada.

- Veo que me conoces bien- dijo dándole un beso en el cuello y apartándose. Pansy corrió hacia él y lo saludó.

En ese momento supe que mi hora de partir había llegado, pasaba de ver a esos dos en plan melosos, era algo que solo me gustaba ver cuando yo era el protagonista.

- Bueno chicos me marcho- dije apurando mi copa

- Harry…ya podías dejar lo que sea y estar con tu familia- me dijo Fleur que al parecer lo estaba pasando en grande.

- No puedo peque, tengo cosas que hacer. Nos vemos en casa- dije dándole un besito en la mejilla.- Chico y chicas, encantado de conoceros- les dije a Ginny, Bill y Pansy. Ginny se despidió con la mano.

- Espero que nos veamos pronto- dijo Bill apretando mi mano

- Seguro que si- volví a mirar a Ginny pero ella seguía hablando con aquel chico. Sin más me alejé.

Regresar a mi "Templo" me hacía recuperar mi personalidad, la cual se había tambaleado esta noche.

Mi pub estaba a rebosar y Mario no daba abasto, por lo que rápidamente me metí tras la barra y comencé a ayudarlo. Íbamos a tener que buscar a algún refuerzo.

Una chica que esperaba tras la barra no paraba de mirarme y mi caza comenzó. Debía buscar a una chica con la que descargar la adrenalina que me había subido por el cuerpo, estando al lado de Ginny.

- ¿Qué te pongo?- le dije sonriendo como yo solo sabía hacer.

- Lo que quieras, mientras lo hagas tú- eso me gustó. Era de las mías, de usar y tirar.

Ginny

Todos excepto Harry que ya estaba tomando algo, fuimos para la barra a pedir. Una vez más, Harry mostraba su caballerosidad ante todos e iba por libre.

Fleur tenía razón ese chico era un cazador, por tanto me mantendría alejada de él o al menos lo intentaría por todos los medios posibles.

Al enterarse Ron que me iba a pedir un zumo, puso el grito en el cielo.

-Ginny por favor, estamos en un bar de copas, pídete algo más…

- Ron nunca bebo alcohol, es más nunca he bebido.

- Noooooooo, no me lo puedo creer. Bueno pues hoy será tu primer día. Confía en mi te gustará. Un Malibú con piña por favor- pidió al camarero- Vas a tomar zumo pero aliñado- todos empezamos a reír.

La verdad que los tres hermanos eran muy diferentes unos de otros. Ron era muy gracioso y amable, Fleur cariñosa y pasional y Harry…a él era el que menos conocía, se le veía muy reservado.

Cuando terminamos de pedir todos, volvimos a donde Harry esperaba.

Ron seguía con sus bromas, la verdad que lo que había pedido estaba buenísimo y para nada fuerte.

Al momento noté como unas manos cegaban mis ojos.

- ¿Quién soy?- Al principio me tensé pero cuando escuché su voz supe de quién se trataba.

- Pues…por esa voz…no puede ser otro que mi piratilla- sonreí, era Draco.

- Veo que me conoces bien- me besó en el cuello y se apartó haciéndose el ofendido por haberlo descubierto tan pronto.

Pansy corrió hacia él y lo saludó, éste era el culmen de felicidad de mi hermana

Al momento Harry se comenzó a despedir a pesar de que Fleur lo reprendiera.

Quise acercarme a él para despedirme, pero dado a que él mantenía las distancias, no las iba a acortar yo, por lo que me despedí con la mano y me puse ha hablar con Draco. No quería que notase que me apenaba que se fuera.

- Bueno, estáis preciosa chicas- nos dijo Draco a Pansy y a mí

- Gracias, tu también estás muy guapo- le dijo Pansy deshaciéndose.

- Ginny, ¿no nos vas a presentar a tu amigo?- se acercó Bill

- Claro, él…él…es compañero de la facultad- Draco me miró sorprendido pero me siguió el juego- Es Draco. Ellos son, Bill, mi hermano, Ron y Fleur, unos nuevos amigos.

- Encantado chicos- saludó Draco

- Y…bueno ¿estás solo?- le dije mirando a su alrededor, Pansy se encogió de pensar que estuviera con una chica

- No, estoy con mi hermana. Espera un segundo que la he dejado allí sola y la traigo- señaló la puerta.

Cuando apareció con su hermana no lo pudimos creer.

- ¿Mione?- le dije alucinada. Era imposible, como iba a ser Draco el hermano de Hermione. Draco nos miró sorprendido

- ¿Ginny…Pansy…Bill?- nos nombró mirándonos a cada uno de nosotros.

- ¿Os conocéis?- sonrió Draco

- Drak, ellos…son…los hijos de Arthur- al decir eso Draco alucinó

- Joder, me he "enamorao" de mi hermanastro- susurró Pany bajito, pero suficiente para que pudiese enterarme y reírme. Ron y Fleur nos miraban sin comprender.

Bill les contó que Hermione y Draco, eran los hijos de la mujer de nuestro padre.

A Draco no lo conocíamos, ya que había estado estudiando en el extranjero.

- Pues el mundo es un pañuelo, hermanita- dijo Draco abrazándome. Cuando miró a Pansy, ésta se puso muy nerviosa

- Yo no soy hermanita de nadie ¿eh? Solo de Ginny y Bill- todos empezamos a reír, Draco no debía ser muy tonto para entender a lo que mi hermana se refería.

Pasamos una noche increíble, entre risas y bromas. La verdad que al final no iba a ser nada malo ampliar la familia.

Hicimos las presentaciones en ambos bandos, es decir los Potter y los Granger, y parecieron congeniar bastante bien todos.

Éramos como un gran grupo de amigos que parecía que nos conocíamos de toda la vida.

No sabía cuanto había bebido pero estaba muy mareada.

- Ginny si no has bebido nada ¿cómo puedes estar así?- rió Ron

- Ron te dije que no estaba acostumbrada a beber- dije casi cayéndome casi encima de él- ahora no podré conducir

- ¿Qué os pasa a los Weasley?- reía- Estáis para el arrastre- cuando miré a mis hermanos no estaban mucho mejor que yo

- Ginny, mamá nos matará cuando nos vea llegar así- dijo Pansy riéndose

- No pasa nada, os quedareis en mi casa, hay habitaciones de sobra- Ron rió

RON POV

La verdad que hacía mucho tiempo que no lo pasaba tan bien.

Desde que Harry y yo abrimos el bar de copas, no habíamos vuelto a salir de marcha sin responsabilidades. Era verdad que en el "Templo" lo pasábamos genial, conocíamos a mucha gente, pero no era una amistad sincera. Las chicas se acercaban a nosotros por puro interés.

Hoy, después de mucho tiempo había vuelto a ser yo mismo, con gente a la que no le importaba lo que fueras o quién fueras, solo era Ron

Los Weasley eran geniales, empezando por Bill que era un tío sobresaliente, pasando por Ginny que era un encanto y terminando por Pansy que era muy divertida. Juntos eran una bomba explosiva.

Los Granger, eran buenas personas también. Hermione era…preciosa y Draco…era un chico extraño pero muy divertido. Se le veía muy seguro de si mismo.

Lo que no entendía muy bien era la relación Ginny-Draco-Pansy, era rara. Sabía que a Pansy le gustaba Draco, era más que obvio pero y ¿Ginny y Draco? ¿Qué había entre ellos?

Yo apenas bebí una copa, sabía que todos iban a beber más de la cuenta, y alguien tenía que hacerse responsable de conducir

Cuando vi a Ginny, creí morirme de la risa, solo había bebido tres copas…y estaba…muy mareada, sin llegar a estar borracha.

- Ginny si no has bebido nada ¿cómo puedes estar así?- no podía parar de reír

- Ron te dije que no estaba acostumbrada a beber- cada vez que hablaba se tambaleaba- ahora no podré conducir

- ¿Qué os pasa a los Weasley?- empecé a reír al ver que Bill y Pansy estaban igual- Estáis para el arrastre

- Ginny, mamá nos matará cuando nos vea llegar así- dijo Pansy riéndose

- No pasa nada, os quedareis en mi casa, hay habitaciones de sobra- Si Lily los veía así, pensaría que los Potter eran unos locos y largaría a mi padre.

Eran cerca de las seis de la mañana, cuando decidimos irnos tras despedirnos de Draco y Hermione. El resto nos dirigimos al coche de Lily, donde las chicas lo habían aparcado.

Las chicas iban sentadas detrás hartándose de reír, mientras Bill iba en el lado del copiloto.

Cuando llegamos a casa coincidía que llegaba Harry. Cuando me vio con el coche de Lily se sorprendió, las chicas iban cantando en el asiento trasero.

- Ron ¿qué habéis estado haciendo?- rió Harry al ver a las chicas eufóricas

- Se han pasado con las copas, ya sabes.

Harry

A las 6 de la mañana el local estaba vacío, así que le dije a Mario que se marchase a descansar. Había sido agotador, incluyendo el revolcón con la chica en el almacén.

Cuando llegué a casa, vi como el coche que condujo Ginny en la noche, aparcaba en la puerta. Un jaleo proveniente del interior me alertó, eran las chicas.

- Ron ¿qué habéis estado haciendo?- comencé a reír al ver a las chicas eufóricas cantando.

- Se han pasado con las copas, ya sabes- Ron no paraba de reír

- Psiiii chicas, callaros vais a despertar a James- dijo Bill hartándose de reír.

- ¿Chicas nos bañamos en la piscina?- les dijo Fleur, eso ya no sonaba tan bien, mi hermana se había vuelto loca.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo

digan si les gusto o no

besos!


	5. Chapter 4

**Hola niñ s aquí estoy de nuevo con otro cap espero que les guste**

**la historia no es mia ni los personajes**

**CAPITULO 4**

- Tenéis piscina, ¿pues a qué esperamos?- ésta no era la Ginny que yo había conocido la noche pasada, se había desmadrado.

Las chicas comenzaron a correr hacia la piscina, por lo que Ron y yo salimos corriendo tras ellas, no estaban en condiciones para bañarse.

Por el camino fueron dejando los zapatos y los bolsos, cuando llegaron a la piscina, se tiraron sin que pudiéramos hacer nada por evitarlo. Estaban locas pero era muy divertido. Sobre todo ver a Ginny así, me hacía perder el control.

Mi cabeza solo se imaginaba a Ginny, desprendiéndose de ese vestido, quedando solo en ropa interior, ¡me estaba volviendo loco! Al parecer mi intento de liberar tensiones en el almacén con esa chica, no había servido de nada.

- Venga chicos animaos- nos gritó Pansy. Animado ya estaba yo, más de lo que quería

- Ni loco- les dije riendo intentando disimular la lujuria que salía por mis ojos- No se me ha perdido nada ahí dentro- sabía que si me tiraba al agua, la evaporaría estando Ginny al lado, y lo peor, es que me tiraría encima de ella.

- Ya verás como si- dijo Ginny muy segura de si misma, pero no le di más importancia e intenté seguir controlando a mi pequeño Harry que luchaba por emerger de nuevo

Ginny les susurró algo a las chicas y siguieron riendo. ¿Se habrían dado cuenta de mi excitación? No, eso era imposible, por ahora la tenía controlada.

Ron había ido a ver como estaba Bill, se había quedado en el coche, mientras yo me quedaba vigilando a las locas. Genial, ahora era socorrista de tres chifladas.

Sin esperarlo Ginny comenzó a gritar y me asusté, viéndola hundirse, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces me tiré al agua con todo lo puesto. Cuando la cogí por la cintura comenzó a reír

- ¿Ves como te metías en el agua?-rió con suficiencia. En ese momento quise ahogarla, con mis propias manos.

- No me ha hecho ni puta gracia, Ginny- dije soltándola de golpe y nadando hacia el borde le las piscina.

- Venga Harry fue una broma- me dijeron las chicas

Sin escucharlas, salí de la piscina enfadado. Me había tirado con todo, es decir mi móvil, cartera, llaves del coche y todo estaba para la basura, a parte del susto que me llevé, que era el motivo principal de mi enfado.

_Harry no aprendes, joder, llevas toda la vida pensando que las mujeres son víboras y a la que menos lo esperas caes._- Me auto castigaba

Realmente la broma no había estado tan mal, si hubiese sabido de ella. Es decir, no me hubiese importado hacerle la respiración artificial, o deshacerme de aquel vestido celeste apretado, que le podía impedir la respiración, me había cogido con la guardia baja y no había podido aprovechar la situación.

Aún así, Ginny no se quedaría sin mi venganza.

Cuando me dirigía para mi casa, la oí llamarme.

- Harry espera- veía corriendo empapada. Dios mío si con ese traje seco estaba arrebatadora, ahora que era parte de su piel... _"Haaarryyy concéntrate"._ Me gritaba mi conciencia. Sin pensarlo me paré de espalda a ella- Perdóname, ha sido una broma de mal gusto, no pensé que te fueras a asustar tanto.

- No me asusté por ti- ahora me la iba a pagar- Lo hice por mi padre- Ginny estaba con la boca abierta- tu madre no le habría perdonado que su "loca" hija se ahogase en su piscina- le dije encarándola- y… gracias a tus bromas de mal gusto, acabo de ahogar mi móvil, mis llaves del coche y mis documentos.

- Harry yo te los pago…- dijo casi sin voz. Ahora si la tenía en el bote.

- ¿Y crees que eso es suficiente?- le corté y me fui. Ella se quedó sin saber que decir

De camino a mi habitación, no pude parar de reírme. Después de decirle eso, no le pareció tan divertida la broma, era algo que tenían las mujeres, les gustaba bromear, pero sin ser parte de la broma.

Ginny aprendió la primera regla de Harry Potter. No gastes bromas si no puedes sopórtalas, aunque ella aún no sabía que lo mío era una broma.

GINNY

Nunca pensé que se fuera molestar por esa broma. Estaba muy mal hecha, ¿cómo me iba a ahogar en una piscina que el agua no pasaba de mi cabeza?

Cuando salió de la piscina enfadado, decidí seguirlo. Debía pedirle perdón, yo nunca me había comportado así antes.

- Harry espera- corrí tras él. Harry se paró sin voltearse- Perdóname, ha sido una broma de mal gusto, no pensé que te fueras a asustar tanto.

- No me asusté por ti- pues si que era directo el chico- Lo hice por mi padre- ¿Por James?- tu madre no le habría perdonado que su "loca" hija se ahogase en su piscina- se volteó con una mirada diferente- y… gracias a tus bromas de mal gusto, acabo de "ahogar" mi móvil, mis llaves del coche y mis documentos- una oleada de culpa sacudió mi cuerpo.

- Harry yo te los pago…- debía enmendar mi error. Era cierto que se había tirado al agua sin más, aunque no lo hubiese hecho por mí.

- ¿Y crees que eso es suficiente?- me miró burlón pero… ¿Qué quería? Había reconocido mi error y le había ofrecido pagar los destrozos pero no iba a hacer nada más. Él se marchó sin más.

¿Qué se creía el tío ese? Parecía que lo había intentando asesinar.

Realmente era imbécil por muy guapo, atractivo e irresistible que fuera. Iría a mi casa, cogería mis ahorros y se los daría para pagar los daños y punto.

Pansy y FLeur vinieron a donde yo me encontraba.

- Ginny ¿Qué ha pasado?- me preguntó FLeur al ver mi cara

- Tu hermano, es…es…imbécil- le dije al recordar sus palabras.

- Bueno, dime algo que yo no sepa- rió FLeur

- Le he pedido disculpa por la broma y…

- Te ha pedido algo a cambio- por suerte eso no lo había hecho, y ni que lo esperara.

- No, ni que lo espere- le dije enfadada recogiendo mis zapatos- Le he ofrecido pagarle el móvil y las demás cosas que según él ha "ahogado" por mi culpa, y se lo pagaré. Así sea lo último que haga.

- Tranquila Ginnym, no merece la pena enfadarse. Vamos para casa a cambiarnos.

Realmente después de lo ocurrido anteriormente, no se me apetecía para nada quedarme en esa casa que formaba parte de él.

Al acercarnos al coche vimos que Ron y Bill estaban sentados en el coche medio dormidos. FLeur los despertó

.

- Bueno, no sé si deberíamos volver a casa- dije tentando el territorio. Gracias al chapuzón y a las palabras del indeseable, no había rastro de alcohol en mis venas.

- Venga Ginny ¿a dónde vais a ir ahora? Ninguno podéis conducir aún- insistió fLeur

La casa de los Potter era increíble

Cuando entramos por la puerta principal, puede ver el toque decorativo de mi madre, era único, podría reconocerlo en cualquier lado.

Le encantaban los tonos color pastel y el morado y no faltaban flores por todos lados.

- Venid os voy a decir donde podéis dormir- susurró fLeur.

Cuando subíamos las escaleras, lo más silenciosamente que pudimos se abrió la puerta de una de las habitaciones quedándonos todos asombrados. Era mi madre, que salía del que debía ser la habitación de James.

Bill, Pansy y yo intentamos bajar las escaleras rápidamente pero fue inútil, ella nos había visto igual que nosotros a ella.

- Eyy quietos ahí- dijo mi madre sonrojada. Nos habíamos pillado mutuamente- ¿De dónde venís a estas horas y…mojados?

Todos comenzamos a reír con una risita nerviosa. Ron rompió el hielo.

- Lily, fue idea mía. Salimos, bebimos un poco y les ofrecí que se quedaran en casa a dormir- dijo mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

- ¿Y por qué están mojadas las chicas?- sonreía mi madre con mirada escrutadora

- Bueno…traían calor y decidieron meterse en la piscina- le sonrió Ron

- ¿Y tú?- le contraatacó Bill- ¿Cómo que aún no estás en casa?- mi madre se ruborizó aún más, no debía ser nada fácil explicar eso.

James al oír jaleo en las escaleras, salió de su habitación medio dormido con solo unos pantalones de pijama puestos dejándonos ver su perfecto torso desnudo. Al vernos a todos allí se asustó.

- ¿Ha pasado algo?- Pansy y yo nos miramos riendo

- No cariño, los chicos vienen de fiesta- dijo mi madre disimulando e intentando tapar a James, poniéndose delante de él. Sabía de lo que nos reíamos Pansy y yo.

- Venga chicas os enseño vuestra habitación, dejemos que los viejis sigan su fiesta- todos reímos ante el comentario de fLeur.

Mi madre, rápidamente se volvió a meter en la habitación de James, debía estar muerta de vergüenza, en ese sentido yo había sacado mucho de ella.

No sabia cuantas habitaciones tenía la casa, pero parecía no acabar nunca. fLeur nos prestó a Pansy y a mi ropa para cambiarnos, después nos mostró el baño para ello.

Esperé a que todos fueran a cambiarse tranquilos para ir yo, no quería ningún otro encontronazo con el "estirado Potter" ya había sido suficiente por hoy. Cuando no escuché sonido alguno en la casa, me metí en el baño. Por suerte Pansy, fLeur y yo teníamos más o menos el mismo cuerpo, y nos pudo dejar hasta la ropa interior.

Cuando tenía ya puesta la ropa interior, la puerta del baño se abrió, sin darme cuenta, por lo que yo proseguí con mi tarea. Fue cuando fui a coger mi pijama que una voz me asustó.

- Si te empleas tan a fondo, no podré hacer otra cosa que perdonarte- Susurró Harry a mi oído perdiendo su nariz por mi cabello. En un primer momento quise volverme y acortar la poca distancia que quedaba entre nosotros pero me resistí, me alejé unos pasos tomando lo primero que vi y me cubrí por delante, aunque sabía que era demasiado pequeño.

- ¿Qué haces ahí? ¿No te han enseñado a llamar?- desvié mi mirada de los ojos de Harry dándome cuenta que solo llevaba puesto unos boxers, por lo que me volteé dejando al descubierto toda mi parte trasera.

_¡Dios mío, era una tentación! ¿Cómo se podía estar tan bueno? eso era ilegal- _No debí voltearme, él había querido mostrarme su cuerpo, ¿Por qué me tenía que avergonzar yo si él no lo hacía?

- Dios mío Ginny, si sigues así…no te prometo que pueda controlarme- cuando me dijo eso sentí como mi sangre se apoderaba de mi cara. Genial, ahora la que me exhibía era yo.

No encontraba nada lo suficientemente grande para taparme entera, por lo que rápidamente me coloqué el pijama, que me había dejado fLeur, bajo la atenta mirada escrutadora de Harry y eso me hizo ponerme nerviosa.

- Espero que hayas disfrutado- le dije intentando parecer enfadada. No sabía si él había disfrutado, pero yo si.- Será lo único que veas de mi- Antes de irme me acerqué a su oído y le susurré- Mañana tendrás el dinero para que vuelvas a comprarte tus…jueguitos

Cuando fui a marcharme tiró de mí, empujándome hasta dejar mi espalda apoyada en la pared acercándose peligrosamente hacia mi cuerpo dirigiendo su boca de nuevo hacia mi oído. Controlé mis piernas que estaban a punto de flaquear, el contacto directo con su cuerpo me hacía perder los nervios.

"_Ginny, estás enferma, nunca habías estado así por un tío"_ gritaba mi maldita conciencia, claro como ella no estaba piel con piel con él…

- Prepara tres mil dólares Ginny- ¿qué me pasaba? Mi cuerpo se debilitaba ante el suyo- eso es lo que te va a costar tu bromita- tras esas palabras reaccioné, este tío estaba loco, ¿de dónde iba a sacar yo tanto dinero?

A ver que sus manos y su cuerpo me liberaron del cautiverio al que me habían sometido, me alejé de su lado sin pensarlo dos veces saliendo rápidamente de aquel pequeño baño. Cuanto más irresistible era su grado de insoportabilidad aumentaba.

Al llegar a la habitación asignada para mí, caí en la cuenta del temblor de mis piernas y no sabía si era por el contacto con su cuerpo o por la rabia que tenía, estaba aprovechando el incidente de la piscina para chantajearme.

Ese tío era peor de lo que me lo había pintado fLeur, tanto como persona como hombre, pero lo peor es que era más irresistible de lo que yo pensaba.

Casi no pude dormir en lo que quedaba de noche, las imágenes de todo lo ocurrido desde que conocí a los Potter desfilaban por mi cabeza. Mi vida siempre había sido tranquila, segura y desde que apareció el "dios griego" mi mundo se había dado la vuelta en un giro completo.

Cuando recordé el encuentro con Harry en el baño, un calor que hacia años que no sentía, se apoderaba de mi cuerpo, mientras mi sexo se humedecía de una forma incontrolable.

No me podía estar pasando esto, a mí no, era muy controladora, siempre había sido capaz de controlar mis sentimientos y emociones, pero… ¿Qué me pasaba ahora?

Luchaba contra mi calentura, por no ir hasta su habitación y pagar mi deuda con mi cuerpo, pero… ¿Quién pagaría a quién? Para mí sería una recompensa más que un castigo.

A las 9 de la mañana, no lo resistí más por lo que decidí levantarme, lo mejor sería volver a mi casa, volver a mi vida a mi normalidad, eso me recordaría quién era y sobre todo, y lo más importante, me haría no cometer ninguna locura.

Nunca había necesitado tener vida social, y para una vez que me animo, mi cuerpo se abrasa por un tío.

Me puse la ropa seca que me había prestado fLeur y bajé al salón, todo estaba silencioso.

Cuando fui a salir para irme a casa, alguien me habló.

- Ginny, ¿Cómo que no estás descansando?- Era James

- Buenos días, James- le dije ruborizándome- Tengo que marcharme a casa, tengo que…estudiar- me estaba convirtiendo en una mentirosa compulsiva, pero… ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Me voy por no ir a buscar a tu hijo a su habitación y tirármelo?

- Es temprano, ¿no quieres desayunar?- tenía un hambre atroz pero cualquier cosa que tomara que supiese que era de Harry me provocaba angustia.

- Lo haré en casa no te preocupes- Él no insistió- ¿Por favor puedes avisar a mi familia que me marché?

- Claro que si, tranquila- a pesar de que James supo que algo no iba bien conmigo, me respetó y no objetó nada más, cosa que le agradecía enormemente.

Dicho eso salí lo mas rápidamente que pude de esa casa, estar bajo el mismo techo que Harry me volvía loca, era una mezcla de rabia y pasión, que destrozaba cada célula de mi cuerpo..

Debía ser justa, Harry era…ideal, pero su personalidad empañaba su físico.

HARRY

Tras el incidente de la piscina, cuando llegué a mi habitación me tiré a la cama, no podía más, el día de hoy había sido agotador, tanto física como mentalmente. Empezando por aguantar a mi familia con la dichosa cena, pasando por la cena y todos sus comensales sobre todo conteniéndome ante esa diosa llamada Ginny, siguiendo por la noche en el "Templo" y finalizando con el numerito de la piscina.

Me quité la ropa mojada adherida a mi cuerpo como pude, me cambié de boxers y me volví a tumbar en la cama.

Entre sueños escuchaba revuelo en las escaleras de casa, serían mis hermanos con sus bromas.

Finalmente cuando dejé de escuchar el revuelo, me levanté, mis necesidades fisiológicas me llamaban.

Nunca esperaba lo que me iba a encontrar cuando abrí la puerta del baño, casi me desmayo. ¿Estaría aún soñando? Estaba Ginny en ropa interior y_…dios de mi vida_. Si con el traje celeste estaba preciosa, sin él…

Ella no se percató de mi presencia, por lo que no me corté en mirarla estudiando cada centímetro de ese pecado de cuerpo. Cuando sacié una minima parte de mi necesidad por mirarla, me acerqué hacia ella susurrándole en el oído mientras perdía mi cara por su cabello, embriagándome con ese magnifico aroma que emanaba de él.

Realmente la había tomado desprevenida y de ahí su duda en separarse de mí, sabía que yo tampoco le pasaba totalmente desapercibido. Al recobrar un poco el control, tomó una pequeña toalla del tocador intentando cubrirse sin éxito, ya que si revestía una parte otra quedaba expuesta.

Si ya de por si su cuerpo me volvía loco, su actitud tímida me ponía aún peor, haciendo que mi pequeño Harry reclamase su parte.

Yo no me encontraba en mejor situación en cuanto a ropa me refería, ya que yo solo llevaba puesto mi ropa interior.

El color en sus mejillas la hizo más adorable aún y al ver mi indumentaria se volteó mostrándome para mi deleite su perfecta parte trasera.

- Dios mío, si sigues así…no te prometo que pueda controlarme- mis pensamientos salieron de mi boca y no pude hacer más que reír. Mi sangre abandonaba mi cuerpo para irse solo para un lugar, mi pequeño Harry.

Ella se puso aún más nerviosa buscando algo mayor con que taparse, al no lograrlo, cogió rápidamente su pijama y se lo colocó, dándome el mayor espectáculo de mi vida.

Bueno miento, el mejor espectáculo sería que se lo quitara, pero por ahora me conformaba con eso.

- Espero que hayas disfrutado- me dijo con ese carácter que me volvía loco- Será lo único que veas de mi- _Por ahora_, quise aclararle. Antes de irse se acercó a mi peligrosamente y me susurró al oído- Mañana tendrás el dinero para que vuelvas a comprarte tus…jueguitos.

Cuando se fue a marchar la agarré fuertemente de los brazos pegándola a la pared.

Debía controlarme, todo el jueguecito anterior me había vuelto loco y mi pequeño Harry ya no era tan pequeño, estaba tomando un tamaño que no iba a poder ocultar pero…no me importaba. Le enseñaría mis encantos.

- Prepara tres mil dólares Ginny- estaba exagerando, pero tenía que asegurarme que no iba a poder pagarme- eso es lo que te va a costar tu bromita- cuando terminé de decirle eso la solté y salió casi corriendo del baño, por suerte para mi. Solo dos minutos más y no me habría controlado, mi pequeño Harry era ya todo un Sr. Harry.

El calor de su cuerpo me había vuelto loco, sin pensarlo dos veces abrí el grifo del agua fría, y me refresqué la cara.

No era suficiente que provocara en mi deseos irrefrenables, como para que también durmiese bajo mi mismo techo. Eso iba a ser una locura, que por suerte, solo duraría una noche.

Me volví a mi habitación e intenté dormir, aunque sabía que iba a ser misión imposible, esa mujer me había vuelto loco en el baño. Ninguna mujer me había hecho sentir así, y sobre todo, ninguna me había hecho perder el control como ella.

Si hubiese podido me habría atado a la cama, era la única manera de asegurarme que no iría a buscarla y hacerla mía. Sabía que al principio se resistiría pero luego, sucumbiría a mis encantos.

Cuando conseguí dormir, solo la veía en mis sueños, ofreciéndose a mí.

A las doce del mediodía, me levanté angustiado. Tenía un dolor increíble en mis partes nobles, debido a todos los sueños que había tenido con Ginny.

Si no fuese a tener problemas con mi padre por ello, habría ido a su habitación a buscarla para liberarme. Quizás en cuanto la sintiese en mi cama y nos regalásemos placer mutuo, la vería de otra forma menos intensa.

Resignado bajé al salón a desayunar. Toda la familia excepto Ginny estaba allí.

- Wow hermanito, has madrugado- decía Fleur riendo- Tú nunca te levantas antes de las dos de la tarde los domingos.

- Tuve pesadillas contigo- le sonreí

- Ginny es la más dormilona- dijo Pansy riéndose.

_- Y eso que no le hice nada-_ murmuré para mi interior, sin que nadie me escuchase.

- No Pansy, Ginny se marchó a las 9 de la mañana- comentó mi padre dejándome perplejo- decía que tenía que estudiar- había huido, no había resistido la tentación de tenerme bajo su mismo techo. Al parecer no solo yo, había pasado mala noche. Sin querer empecé a reírme. Todos me miraron y tuve que aclararlo.

- ¿Qué pasa? Me parece increíble que alguien apenas duerma por ir a estudiar- disimulé. Fleur me miró sabiendo que no me reía por eso.

Ginny

Cuando llegué a casa me hice algo de desayunar, estaba que me caía tanto de sueño como de hambre.

Antes de irme a la cama, me pegué una ducha de agua fría, para calmar mis calores internos y después me metí en la cama, pero tuve la mala suerte que los sueños con Harry de protagonista se sucedieran durante todo el rato.

- Veo que bien estudias- me despertó una voz. Era Pansy

- No ha colado ¿no?- dije sin abrir los ojos

- No mucho. ¿Por qué te fuiste?- no iba a decirle que casi violo a Harry, por supuesto.

- No me sentía cómoda- era lo más fácil.

- ¿Eso puede ser por culpa de Harry Potter?- Pansy me conocía demasiado bien- Cuando supo que te habías marchado en el desayuno, empezó a reír.

- Es un miserable- dije tapándome la cabeza, había conseguido lo que él quería, pero no iba a obtener nada más.

- Ginny cuéntameeeeeee ¿Qué ha pasado entre vosotros?- rápidamente me descubrí la cabeza y miré a Pansy asustada.

- Nadaaa, y nunca pasará- me tenía asegurar que él, no hubiese dicho nada de lo del baño- ¿Ha dicho algo?

- No, pero ¿tendría que hacerlo?- mi hermana sonreía traviesamente

- No- me levanté de golpe y me fui al baño. Pansy me seguía- simplemente es un imbécil- cerré la puerta tras de mi y pude escuchar a Pansy reír.

Por fin había llegado la tarde y tenía que ir a ensayar con Draco. Quedaban muchas cosas que perfeccionar.

Mientras estaba la pista abierta, no podíamos hacer saltos ni nada por el estilo, estaba prohibido por la seguridad de los usuarios, así que Draco me citó en un parque cercano.

Cuando lo vi, no pude más que reírme, había conseguido mi sobrero y las espadas.

- ¡En guardia pirata!- me gritó amenazándome con su espada.

- ¿Cómo has conseguido las espadas?- le dije alucinada

- Ya ves, uno que tiene sus enchufes- sonreía- Las tenía desde hace mucho, mi padre las coleccionaba. Nos servirán, pero…ahora ensayaremos con palos- me mostró unos palos- No quiero morir tan pronto.

Estuvimos ensayando golpes de espada para la coreografía.

Draco me estuvo enseñando a manejarla, al parecer había dado clases de esgrima, cosa que nos facilitaría mucho el trabajo.

Cuando la hora del cierre de la pista se acercaba, fuimos hasta allí para prepararnos. Había traído conmigo uno de los disfraces que Pansy nos había hecho, teníamos que empezar a ensayar vestidos, Draco tenía razón, no era igual patinar con ropa cómoda, como un chándal a hacerlo con otro tipo de ropa.

Dean nos ayudaba con la música.

Lo que más me preocupaba de la coreografía era el principio. La debía empezar yo sola y nunca lo había hecho con público. Draco intentó tranquilizarme con sus bromas.

Cuando llegué a casa lo hice exhausta, apenas había dormido la noche anterior y me dolían los brazos del ensayo.

Entré lentamente en casa para evitar despertar a nadie. Fui a la cocina para hacerme un sándwich e irme a la cama.

- ¿Hoy domingo también abren la biblioteca de la universidad? Yo creo que no- era Bill. Sin querer me puse muy nerviosa- Ginny, ¿no confías en mi?

* * *

Niñ s espero que les haya gustado el capitulo

nos leeremos pronto

dejenme sus opiniones

besos


	6. Chapter 5

**Hola niñ s aquí les traigo otro cap**

**espero que les guste, **

**la historia no es mia ni los personajes**

**sin mas...**

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

- No es eso billy, no es nada importante- para mí si lo era.

- Ginny ¿crees que no me doy cuenta que llegas cansada? ¿Qué apenas duermes? Al principio creí que salías con alguien y no lo querías contar pero ahora…

- billy yo…- no le podía contar la verdad, confiaba en él pero no le quería hacer cómplice de mis mentiras.

- Ginny, si no me lo quieres contar te respetaré pero me dolerá que no confíes en mí

- Bill no quiero hacerte mi cómplice, con Pansy tengo suficiente- billy abrió los ojos al máximo al saber que Pansy lo sabía

- Gin ¿se lo dices al duendecillo y a mi no? Si ya lo sabe ella que más da que lo sepa yo también. Quizás pueda ayudarte- tenía razón, Billy siempre me había apoyado.

- Billy, necesito que me guardes el secreto, es muy importante para mi.

- Tranquila Ginny, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

- Estoy en el equipo de patinaje artístico- se lo solté de golpe- Draco es mi pareja. Allí nos conocimos.

- ¿Que sois novios?- reía Bill poniendo cara graciosa- ¿Y a Pansy que le parece? Draco es mi ídolo tiene a dos tías en el bote.

- Noooooo, solo somos pareja de patinaje- dije riendo- dentro de tres semanas hay un evento benéfico y nos vamos a presentar por parejas e individuales a las pruebas.

- Gin, eso, eso es geniallllllll, es tu sueño- me abrazó.

- ¿De verdad?- suspiré aliviándome, al menos no pensaba que era una locura- mamá no se puede enterar, si sabe que me he gastado mis ahorros en eso…

- Ginny, es tu dinero. Mamá no pondrá problemas mientras sigas con la universidad.

- No estoy muy segura de ello. Por favor no digas nada- Billy me lo prometió.

Al día siguiente fuimos Pansy y yo a la universidad.

Pansy había quedado con Fleur para desayunar juntas y parecía buen plan, pero todo siempre se tiene que torcer.

Fleur no venía sola, lo hacía acompañada por Ron y por Harry.

Al verlo me cambió la cara, Pansy lo notó al momento.

- Ginny, no vas a estar esquivándolo toda tu vida- me animó Pansy mientras nos dirigíamos hacia ellos y tenía razón.

- Hola chicas- nos saludó Fleur. Harry me sonrió mirándome de arriba abajo. No podía evitarlo, no podía estar a su lado, me ponía demasiado nerviosa.

- Bueno chicos me tengo que ir a la biblioteca, tengo que recoger algo allí- Pansy me miró con rabia, sabía que estaba huyendo pero no podía evitarlo.

- Ginny te acompaño- me dijo Harry- yo también tengo que recoger algo- ¿Por qué? Poco a poco iba conociendo su juego: _Porque te ve que huyes y se quiere divertir a tu costa, eres una cobarde_, gritaba mi conciencia.

Sin decir nada, me fui alejando de ellos, intentaba que se diese cuenta que no quería que me acompañara, pero fue inútil, al momento estaba a mi lado.

Hoy estaba irresistible con unos vaqueros que marcaban sus piernas y un jersey de rayas.

"_¡Ginny, piensa en otra cosa!"_ gritaba mi conciencia.

- Me gustas más sin ropa- dijo riéndose, era un descarado. No le iba a permitir que me vacilara.

- Siento no poder decir lo mismo, tú estás mejor, si puedo usar ese calificativo contigo, vestido- no lo creía ni yo. Harry tenía un cuerpo increíble.

- Eso es porque no me has visto bien, como te asustaste…- ya estábamos entrando en la biblioteca

- No me asusté, simplemente no quería decepcionarme más…- intenté mostrarme segura

Al decirle eso volvió a tirar de mí para pegarme a la pared, pegando su boca a la mía. Mi corazón amenazaba con salir de mi pecho, ésta vez si que no aguantaría.

- ¿Estás segura de eso?- me susurró al oído pasando su boca por mi cuello- Tu corazón no dice lo mismo- sonrió. No podía dejar las cosas así, quedaría descubierta.

- Mi corazón está vomitando en mi interior por tu cercanía, no me gustan las cosas muy usadas- Aproveché lo que me había dicho Fleur.

- Tú nunca sabrás lo que es pasar una noche conmigo, creo que contigo no tendría ni por donde empezar- No supe porqué, pero eso me dolió. Bueno realmente si lo sabía, yo era una inexperta en relaciones, había tenido escasos encuentros sexuales, y habían sido a cual peor.

- Quizás quien no tendría ni por donde empezar sería yo. No das la talla- él no sabía de mis penurias sexuales, le haría creer todo lo contrario.

- ¿Quieres que te demuestre de lo que soy capaz?- dijo posando sus manos en mis caderas, atrayéndome a él. Si quería, claro que quería, me moría por estar entre sus brazos, pero él no era el tipo de hombre al que le entregaría mi cuerpo, no sería para él más que un pañuelo que tiraría una vez usado.

- Suéltame- le dije alterada. Él seguía sonriendo acercándose a mí yo casi no podía moverme.

- ¿Ves? Ni para empezar- dijo apartándose de mí.

- Eso nunca lo sabrás- intenté sonreír, estaba muy nerviosa- Hay bocados que solo lo toman bocas exquisitas. La tuya no lo es- dicho eso me fui hacia uno de los bancos para estudiar. En ese momento entraron otros alumnos y sentí alivio.

- Recuerda que tienes una deuda conmigo- ¿ahora que le decía? No tenía ese dinero. Él noto mis nervios y prosiguió- ¿Te habías olvidado verdad?

- No. Mañana te pagaré una parte- le daría lo único que tenía ahorrado- el resto…te lo pagaré más adelante.

- Si no tienes dinero puedes pagármelo de otra manera- Finalmente acabó con mi paciencia y mi rabia salió a flote, por lo que lo agarré del cuello de su jersey. Ahí si que no estaba dispuesta a dejarle llegar, me defendería con uñas y dientes.

- ¿Quién te crees que soy? ¿Una de tus capturas? Mírame bien Harry Potter, no me vendo a nadie, y menos a ti. Si vuelves a decir una cosa así te arrepentirás- cogí mis libros y salí corriendo de la biblioteca, si había querido hacerme daño, lo había conseguido.

Corrí hasta el baño, intentando aguantar las lágrimas que se deslizaban por mi cara, una vez allí me metí en una cabina y cerré, dando rienda suelta a mi rabia y dolor.

Harry

Cuando me dijo Fleur que había quedado con Pansy y Ginny para desayunar no quise perdérmelo. Esa chica me hacia disfrutar con solo mirarla.

Al verme, su cara cambió de sonriente a molesta. El juego había empezado y pronto, sería ella la que me buscase.

Ginny se excusó con tener que ir a la biblioteca, huía de mí pero…no se lo iba a poner fácil.

Al decirle que la acompañaba, vi como contrajo su cara y se marchaba. No quería que fuera con ella pero ya era tarde, caminaba a su lado.

Mientras íbamos a la biblioteca, luchábamos verbalmente, me encantaba hacerla enfadar, que sacase su temperamento ya que por suerte o por desgracia, con las chicas que me solía codear carecían de ello.

Su olor me envolvía durante todo el camino haciéndome la boca agua, así que una vez que entramos en la biblioteca la tomé de sus brazos y la volví a pegar contra la pared de detrás de la puerta, así controlaría si entraba alguien.

Sentir su aliento tan cerca de mi boca, me volvía realmente loco, por lo que cuando no pude aguantar más desvié mi cara hacia su cuello, pasando mi boca por él, creyendo enloquecer. Olía a una mezcla de fresias y lavanda.

Al parecer no solo mi corazón intentaba salir de mi cuerpo ya que era capaz de sentir el suyo agitado.

Cuando le hice referencia a ello, ella se defendió vorazmente, propinándome un golpe bajo. A su parecer estaba demasiado "usado". Como buen macho me defendí alardeando de lo que sería pasar una noche conmigo, recordando lo que contó Bill sobre las llegadas de Ginny a altas horas de la noche, haciéndome estremecer. Toda ella era una diosa y no quería imaginarme lo que sería una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con ella en la cama.

Ella no tardó en defenderse hiriéndome en lo más hondo de mi hombría, diciéndome que no estaba a su altura, cosa que me moría por demostrarle pero la biblioteca no era el mejor lugar para ello, aún así la tenté ofreciéndome a ella, posando mis manos en sus perfectas caderas, acercándola hacia mí. Mi cuerpo se estremecía al contacto con el suyo. Esa mujer me enloquecía y yo lo sabía.

Tuve suerte que me pidiese soltarla, apartándome de ella, mi control estaba bajo mínimos.

La entrada de unos alumnos en la sala, la salvó o mejor dicho me salvó a mí de besarla locamente y hacerla mía sobre aquellas mesas.

Para recobrar un poco de cordura y ganarle distancia, le recordé la deuda, la cual no tenía ningún interés en cobrar.

Al mostrar interés en pagarme, tuve que idear una nueva treta, no quería su dinero, quería pasar más tiempo a su lado, realmente la quería a ELLA.

Las palabras que a continuación salieron de mi boca, no sonaron como yo quería ("puedes pagármelo de otra manera") Iba a ofrecerle trabajar en mi Pub, para poder ganar tiempo a su lado. Como es normal se ofendió reaccionando agresivamente tomando el cuello de mi jersey entre sus manos, lanzándome amenazas.

Tras ello recogió sus libros marchándose de la biblioteca, sintiéndome como un verdadero imbecil. La había ofendido y no fue mi intención.

Debía buscarla, explicarle que no era lo que había entendido. _¿Harry eres tú?_ Me decía a mi mismo. Noo, no era yo, pero mi corazón me hacia hacer cosas que nunca había hecho.

Cuando salí de la biblioteca para buscarla, vi a Ron, al verme se sorprendió

- Harry ¿Qué le ha pasado a Ginny? La he visto salir de la biblioteca llorando- eso me encogió el corazón. Había sido un bocas.

- Ha habido un mal entendido. Ella no me ha comprendido algo que le he dicho.

- Edd tío, te conozco perfectamente y sé las cosas que dices- Ron tenía razón, pero era la primera vez que no había querido decir algo así.

Sin decir más, me fui a clase, todo se había liado demasiado y yo me estaba involucrando demasiado con esa chica. El juego se me estaba escapando de las manos y finalmente iba a salir perjudicado pero… ¿cómo alejarme de ella?

Estuve todo el día pensando en Ginny. Me sentía fatal por el mal entendido, se creía que la había insultado, y no fue así. Que quisiese a las chicas solo para una cosa no significaba que me dedicase a insultar a nadie

Tras acabar las clases decidí esperar a Ginny en el campus. Debía pasar por allí para ir a recoger su coche

Cuando llegué la vi, estaba con Draco, el chico rubio del bar, pero… ¿estaban peleando con unos palos?

Me detuve en la distancia para observar. Parecían hacer como un baile pero muy extraño. En ella no había atisbo alguno de tristeza, y eso me alegraba. Una chica habló tras de mi.

- Es extraño ¿verdad?- cuando miré vi que era Pansy

- Si, no lo entiendo.

- Están ensayando algo- me susurró Pansy, poniendo un dedo en su boca en señal de silencio.

- ¿Ensayando?- no entendía nada. ¿Era gladiadora?

- No te lo puedo decir, Ginny no quiere que lo sepa nadie- eso picó mi curiosidad

- Pansy…puedes confiar en mí. No le diría a nadie nada- intenté usar todos mis encantos para convencerla pero fue inútil.

- Lo siento Harry, no puedo fallar a mi hermana- no sabía lo que escondía pero debía ser importante para Ginny.

Me acerqué hasta ellos con Pansy, quería hablar con Ginny y disculparme. Ella no se dio cuenta de que nos acercábamos y reía con Draco

- Ginny debemos encontrar al violinista que se ponga en el centro de la pista, para el segundo espectáculo- Cuando Draco dijo eso, Pansy carraspeó para anunciar nuestra presencia.

- Hola chicos- disimuló Pansy. Ginny al verme perdió su sonrisa y se puso a recoger sus cosas. Draco y Pansy nos miraron sin saber que pasaba.

- Ginny ¿podemos hablar?- le dije sonriendo

- No, ya lo hicimos suficiente esta mañana ¿no crees?- Pansy y Draco seguían mirando sin entender

- Ginny fue un mal entendido. No me comprendiste lo que quería decirte.

- Si claro Harry. Tranquilo, te pagaré los daños, si es por eso por lo que vienes

- Ginny, no me importa el maldito dinero. Es más no lo quiero- Joder odiaba hablar éstas cosas con espectadores pero no me dejaba opción.

- Harry te dije que te lo pagaba y lo voy a hacer, no necesito tus favores. Draco, Pansy ¿nos vamos?- les dijo enfadada.

Pansy se despidió con la mano y se marcharon.

Ginny

De camino al coche, ni Pansy ni Draco preguntaron nada. Se miraban el uno al otro sin hablar, y yo se los agradecía, quería olvidar todo lo relacionado con Harry

- Ginny… ¿nos vas a contar algo?- decía Pansy

- Hoy no. No me encuentro bien- por suerte no insistieron.

Fuimos a nuestras clases de patinaje. Hoy las arpías estaban revolucionadas

- Draco, ¿seguro que no te quieres poner con nosotras? Seguro que tendrás más futuro que con ella.

- No, Cho, creo que te equivocas. Mi hermana es única- cuando dijo "mi hermana" me empecé a reír

- ¿Tu hermana? Será tu lapa- Cho y sus subordinadas empezaron a reír

- No es una lapa Cho- se acercó a ella para susurrarle- es una vampira. No sabes lo bien que muerde- Yo reí

Cuando cerraron la pista, Draco y yo nos pusimos a ensayar.

Colocamos a Pansy en el centro de la pista para ensayar el segundo de los espectáculos que estábamos planeando. Queríamos poner a un violinista y teníamos que acostumbrarnos a la presencia de él en la pista para evitar cualquier accidente.

Draco me había intentado animar para presentarme sola, pero no me veía capaz. Tenía un miedo increíble a caerme delante de tanta gente. Con Draco no era igual, me sentía muy protegida.

Draco, cada vez que pasaba por al lado de Pansy, le hacia una caricia y ella se derretía en el acto. Sabía que estos no tardarían mucho en empezar a salir y eso me alegraba. Draco era un chico increíble y seguro que cuidaría mucho de mi hermana

Mientras íbamos al vestuario Draco y yo, Pansy se quedó hablando con Dean. Drak aprovechó para hablar conmigo.

- Ginny, no me quiero entrometerme en tus cosas pero me gustaría preguntarte algo- asentí- Escuché la conversación con ese chico…

- Harry- le aclaré- Es el hijo de James, la pareja de mi madre.

- Si, escuché que le tenías que pagar algo…

- Fue una broma que me salió cara- le dije con tristeza. Le conté la historia por encima, excluyendo el momento baño y biblioteca. Él comenzó a reír.

- No me puedo creer que ese tío te pida el dinero por eso- yo tampoco lo podía creer. Sin querer mis lágrimas salieron- Ginny…no quiero que llores por eso. Si quieres puedo ayudarte…

- No Draco, no es eso lo que me duele- estaba a punto de confesarle algo que ni yo misma aceptaba- me duele el corazón- al decirle eso Draco me abrazó, no había falta que le dijera más, me había entendido.

Los días pasaron, y el viernes mi madre nos volvió a reunir a Bill, Pansy ya mí, eso era mala señal

- Chicos, os quiero comentar algo para ver que os parece- empezó a tentar mi madre- bueno…James y yo…hemos pensado en llegar más allá con nuestra relación- oh ohoooo, eso no me gustaba nada- hemos visto que habéis congeniado muy bien con sus hijos…y…

- Mamá suéltalo ya- le dije nerviosa. Sabía a que se refería pero quería escucharlo de su boca.

- Queremos vivir juntos, es tontería estar separados a éstas alturas. James me ha dicho que vayamos todos a vivir con ellos- una angustia se apoderó de mi cuerpo, sin querer estaba hiper ventilando.

- Ginny ¿estás bien?- Bill se asustado

- No me quiero ir de aquí, no quiero vivir en casa de nadie- no pude evitar decirlo, eso sería mi perdición.

- Ginny…sabes como es James, aquella también será tu casa- mi mente solo recordaba a Harry una y otra vez

Harry

Realmente Ginny era una chica muy misteriosa. ¿Qué era eso que Pansy no me había querido contar?

Me pasé el resto de la semana buscando a Ginny, en la biblioteca, en la cafetería, pero no tuve éxito. ¿Por qué la echaba de menos si apenas la conocía?

Esto no me debería estar pasando, siempre me había protegido para no sufrir, ¿entonces? ¿Por qué ahora?

El jueves por la noche, mi padre aprovechó que todos estábamos en casa para hablarnos.

- Hijos quería saber vuestra opinión sobre algo- sabía que tenía que ver con Lily, sus ojos se iluminaban al hablar de esa mujer y ahora… ahora lo entendía- Le quiero pedir a Lily que venga a vivir con nosotros, ¿qué os parece?- en ese momento noté una falta de oxigeno en mi pecho. Si venía Lily, significaba que Ginny también venía. No iba a poder aguantar con ella en casa, acabaría cometiendo una locura

- A mi me parece genial- gritó Fleur- Estoy deseando tener alguna chica en casa, estoy harta de vosotros- rió eufórica

- Cuando digo Lily también me refiero a Bill, Ginny y Pansy, son sus hijos al igual que vosotros sois los míos- aclaró

- A mi también me parece genial, tanto Lily como sus hijos son especiales- aclaró Ron.

- ¿Harry?- me preguntó mi padre al ver que no me había pronunciado al respecto.

- A mi me da igual- quise demostrar indiferencia pero pudieron notar mi nerviosismo, aún así no preguntaron nada.

- Estupendo, ésta noche se lo pediré para que hable con sus hijos.

Esa noche apenas pude dormir. Solo con pensar en Ginny mi cuerpo temblaba, ¿qué iba a hacer cuando me la encontrase todos los días por casa?

Quizás ella se negaba. Ella evitaba cualquier encuentro entre los dos.

No había dormido nada, por suerte ya era viernes. Cuando salíamos de la universidad, Ron, Fleur y yo, nos encontramos a Ginny y Pansy.

- Pansyyyy, Ginnyyyy, vamos a vivir juntas- gritó mi hermana corriendo hacia ellas- por fin chicassss, estaba harta de tanto hombre.

- ¿Os lo ha dicho ya James? Mi madre nos lo ha dicho esta mañana- al ver la cara de Ginny, vi que no estaba de acuerdo al respecto.

- Ginny, ¿qué tal estás?- babeaba mi hermano

- Bien, gracias Ron- le sonrió ella, realmente estaba guapísima con unos vaqueros azules y una camiseta amarilla. Todo lo que se pusiera le sentaba genial.

Al momento apareció Draco agarrándola de la cintura, con unas espadas en la mano.

- ¿Cómo está mi piratilla?- eran pareja estaba seguro, Ginny no se dejaba abrazar así por cualquiera- ¿Has descansado?- ella le sonreía

- Algo, pero me dejas muerta todas las noches- joder se podían cortar y no contar sus escarceos amorosos delante de todos.

* * *

**Hasta aquí!**

**nos leemos otro día espero que les haya gustado el cap**

**dejenme sus opiniones**

**besos**


	7. Chapter 6

Hola niñ s aquí les traigo un nuevo cap de esta historia

la historia no es mia es una adaptacion y los personajes pertenecen a J.K.R

* * *

**CAPITULO 6**

- Pues hoy te voy a dejar echa polvo. Hoy tienes que dármelo todo- yo escuchaba asombrado- Mañana te doy el día libre

- Pues aprovecho eso- dijo Ron- Ginny ¿te apetece salir a tomar algo?- Eso ya me remató. Mi hermano era un caso, le iba a dar un palo y quería verlo. La estaba invitando salir al lado del novio. Ginny me miró y le respondió.

- Claro Ron, pero prometo beber menos- ya eso fue demasiado, ¿le había dicho que si? ¿Y al novio no le importaba?

- ¿Podemos ir nosotros también?- preguntó mi hermana

- Claro- respondió Ginny feliz- ¿Drak te apuntas?- a mi hermano no le gustó la idea, Fleur le había fastidiado los planes

- Hablamos mañana por la mañana, Gin debemos irnos, se nos hace tarde. Id yendo Pansy y tu, voy a recoger mi moto, os alcanzo en un segundo.

Cuando ya nos íbamos Ron, Fleur y yo, me llamó Draco.

- Harry ¿podemos hablar?- asentí y fui para donde estaba

- Mira, no me quiero meter donde no me llaman, pero al estar Ginny por medio tengo que hacerlo- ¿de qué iba éste? ¿Le había contado ella lo del baño y la biblioteca?

- Qué quieres- le dije secamente y sin rodeos

- Dime cuanto te debe Ginny y yo te lo pago- ¿De que iba el tío éste?

- Ese no es tu problema, eso es algo de ella y yo.

- Te equivocas, necesito que Ginny no tenga ningún agobio, y tú se lo provocas

- Lo siento, yo no ocasiono esos agobios. Quizás sea tú el que se lo ocasionas. Según su hermano, llega a casa muy cansada y por lo que sé, pasa contigo esas noches.

- ¿Estás celoso?- si lo estaba, pero a él no se lo iba a decir

- ¿Yo? Por favor, apenas la conozco- dije riendo.

- No es lo que te piensas, pero tampoco te lo voy a explicar. Solo te pido que no la agobies, necesito que Ginny esté tranquila estos días, es algo muy importante para los dos- necesitaba saber lo que trataban

- Dime de que se trata y quizás te ayude

- No Harry, no pido tu ayuda, solo te advierto. Por mi boca no sabrás nada que Ginny no quiera- dicho esto se largó.

Esa conversación me dejó más descolocado, no quería dañar a Ginny ni mucho menos. Esa mujer me estaba volviendo loco, el delito que juré algún día no cometer, lo había cometido sin poder defenderme. Estaba enamorado de esa mujer, estaba enamorado de Ginny. Ahora si había firmado mi sentencia de muerte.

Ginny

Cuando Ron me invitó a salir accedí por molestar a Harry, por suerte Fleur y los demás se habían agregado a la salida.

Ron era un chico estupendo, pero no estaba interesada en él más que para tener una bonita amistad.

Hoy en el equipo de patinaje había charla sobre el festival benéfico, nos darían más datos y nos apuntarían en las listas para las pruebas del lunes.

- Bueno chicos- empezó el monitor- deciros que el festival ya tiene nombre y destino de la recaudación. Se llamará "Meninos da Rua". Muchos os preguntareis de que trata y yo os lo contaré ahora.

"Los Meninos da Rua, es el nombre que reciben los niños de Brasil sin hogar que viven desamparados en puentes, túneles y demás lugares, y los que con hogar tienen que mendigar en las calles para subsistir. Estos niños pasan muchas necesidades, la mayoría se hacen adictos al pegamento y los usan para el tráfico de drogas.

Todo lo que se recaude irá para ellos.

Vendrá un grupo musical llamado Marwan a cantar una canción sobre ellos. Ya tenemos los patrocinadores del evento.

Una vez que veamos vuestras actuaciones, elegiremos a las parejas e individuales que participen en el festival y el orden de actuación. Recordad que el lunes serán las pruebas al fin de las clases. Por tanto aprovechad para pegar los últimos retoques. Mucha suerte a todos"

Saber el motivo del festival me encogió el corazón, me sentía muy orgullosa de poder contribuir en una causa tan especial y daría todo de mí para que saliera bien.

- Ginny, vamos a apuntarnos en las listas- me animó Draco, éramos de los últimos en hacerlo.

- ¿Qué tal chicos?- nos dijo el entrenador- decidme en que modalidad os apunto y el titulo.

- A ver hemos preparado dos representaciones por parejas, la primera es "Mi corazón continuará" y la segunda "Amor entre piratas"- sin querer me reí, Draco acababa de inventar los títulos sobre la marcha- A parte yo me voy a presentar a un individual "El lago del los cisnes"- cuando dijo eso casi me caigo de la risa.

La iba a liar y él lo sabía. Había visto el ensayo de su individual y de "Lago de los cisnes" nada de nada. Iba a revolucionar el patio

Cuando acabamos Draco me miró sonriendo. No sabía como podía echar tanto morro al tema, mientras yo estaba que me moría de nervios.

Una vez acabadas las clases, empezamos a ensayar los dos espectáculos para el lunes. Estaba muy nerviosa y eso se hacía patente en el ensayo.

- Ginny, necesito que te relajes- me dijo frotando mis brazos- si caemos el día de la prueba estamos fuera, pero a parte, si caemos mal, podremos hacernos mucho daño. Nos hemos arriesgado mucho en las coreografías. Si no te ves capaz estamos a tiempo de suprimir algunas partes.

- No Draco, perdona. Todo saldrá bien. Estoy preparada, me concentraré te lo prometo.

- Genial, empecemos entonces.

Esa noche nos quedamos más tarde que nunca. Era viernes y no teníamos que madrugar al día siguiente. Debíamos terminar de perfeccionar las coreografías.

Cuando llegué a casa eran las 4 de la madrugada, por suerte no me esperaba nadie levantado.

No sé que hora era cuando me desperté la supuesta mañana de sábado. Cuando cogí el despertador me asusté. No podía ser esa hora, era imposible. ¿Las 16:15 de la tarde? Había dormido cerca de 12 horas seguidas. Cuando me levanté Pansy y Fleur estaban en el salón

- Ginny por finnnnn. Hemos tenido que ir varias veces a la habitación para ver si respirabas- dijo Pansy riéndose.

- Estaba muerta de cansancio, el ensayo me deja reventada.

- ¿El ensayo?- preguntó Fleur, en ese momento me di cuenta que había metido la pata hasta el fondo

- ¿Ensayo? ¿Dije eso?- Pansy rió

- Ginny, puedes confiar en mí. Sé que algo raro hay. Al principio pensé que estabas loca, pero después me di cuenta que Draco y tú ensayabais algo. Por favor cuéntamelo- hizo los pucheros de Pansy y me asusté

- ¡Dios mío todo se pega! Pansy ¿por qué le enseñas esas cosas? Contigo tengo suficiente- dije riendo

- Ginny, vamos a ser hermanas. Confía en mí- Pansy me hizo gesto para que lo hiciera.

- Está bien, pero necesito que me guardes el secreto. Nadie lo debe saber por favor- ella asintió- Estoy en el equipo de patinaje artístico sobre hielo de Phoenix y dentro de dos semanas hay un festival benéfico "Meninos da Rua" en el que vamos a participar Draco y yo

- ¿Draco? ¿Tu hermanastro?- hermanastro sonaba fatal

- Si, nos conocimos en el equipo sin saber quienes éramos. Hemos preparado dos coreografías en pareja y él uno solo.

- Y Harry que piensa que sois pareja…- cuando dijo eso empecé a reír

- Pues que lo piense, no debe saber nada ¿eh?- le advertí. Ella imitó cerrar una cremallera en su boca y yo me reí.

- Bueno Ginny, ya tenemos destino esta noche. Se llama "El Templo". Ron nos quiere llevar allí- Fleur empezó a reír y ni Pansy ni yo entendimos porqué.

- Ya tenemos nuestro vestuario- dijo Fleur imitando a Pansy

Las dejé con sus conversaciones de moda y me preparé algo para comer. Aunque era bastante tarde.

Bill llegó de trabajar un rato más tarde, y se pasó toda la tarde con Pansy y Fleur. Sabía que a mi hermano le debía gustar mucho esa chica, cuando aguantó toda la charla de moda de Pansy, e incluso participó en ella.

- Chicas que suerte tenéis de tener un hermano así, mis hermanos no hacen las cosas que Bill- decía Fleur, y Bill se deshacía.

- Fleur si quieres te lo presto- dije riendo- pero unos días ¿eh?

- Ginny, unos días no, si ella quiere para siempre- Pansy y yo nos miramos riendo a carcajadas, Fleur se sonrojó ante la declaración de Bill, aunque le gustó.

A las 19:00 Pansy comenzó con su salón de belleza, al cual estaba más que acostumbrada.

Fleur parecía disfrutar con todas las cosas que le hacia Pansy y yo me alegré. Ya había encontrado un nuevo maniquí y así se olvidaría de mí.

- Ginny hoy te pondrás un vestido- cuando me lo enseñó vi que faltaba tela.

- ¿Pansy estás loca? Falta tela por todos lados- dije riendo nerviosamente

- Ginny, te sentará genial- me animó Fleur.

Me llevé todo el rato intentando luchar con las dos para ponerme otra cosa pero no lo conseguí. Finalmente no tuve más que aceptar, dos contra una era demasiado. (está en mi perfil)

Pansy le dio a Fleur un vestido corto, el cual le encantó (está en mi perfil) y ella se puso un vestido verde que estilizaba que le sentaba genial. (está en mi perfil)

Cenamos algo rápidamente y a las 11 partimos, Pansy, Bill, Fleur y yo hacia donde habían quedado con el resto "El templo". Al parecer Fleur conocía el sitio.

Cuando entramos no había nadie, parecía como si aún no hubiese abierto las puertas, pero aún así Fleur entró, muy segura de si misma y nosotros la imitamos.

- ¡Hola!- gritó entrando en la barra, dirigiéndose a un almacén. Al momento salieron Harry y Ron. No entendía nada

- Hola a todos- dijo Ron sonriendo- Bienvenidos a nuestro "Templo", estáis en vuestra casa.

Cuando miré a Harry, sonreía apoyado en la barra y me miraba. Era un dios y yo lo sabía.

En ese momento la gente fue entrando en el local y la música comenzó a sonar.

- Ginny, estás guapísima- me dijo Ron acercándose a mi, ofreciéndome la bebida del sábado anterior.

- Gracias, tu también. Por cierto…no entiendo esto. ¿Trabajáis aquí?

- Esto es nuestro Ginny, Harry y yo lo montamos hace un tiempo, pero es secreto, mi padre no sabe nada- Al parecer no era la única que tenía secretos.

- Tranquilo, vuestro secreto está a salvo, pero avisa a Pansy y a Bill para no meter la pata.

Draco llegó un poco más tarde y lo hizo con Hermione, que estaba guapísima también.

A lo largo de la noche se fueron haciendo grupitos de dos, como por ejemplo Fleur y Bill o Pansy y Draco, o incluso Ron y Hermione. Entre ellos había algo más que una amistad y eso se veía a kilómetros.

Cuando fui al baño una mano tiró de mí y me metió en un almacén

- Hola- Era Harry- ¿Podemos hablar?

- No- intenté soltar sus manos de mis brazos

- Ginny por favor. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas que no quería ofenderte?- empezó a acercar su cara a mi y eso me ponía muy nerviosa

- Nada Harry, no quiero que hagas nada- le susurré sin moverme. _Ginny, ¿qué haces? Vete de aquí._

- Sabes, ayer hablé con Draco y bueno, me contó vuestros ensayos y demás- eso no podía ser verdad, un nerviosismo recorrió mi cuerpo- y quería pedirte perdón si te he puesto nerviosa. Sé que tienes que estar concentrada- dios mío lo sabía, como Draco había podido decírselo.

- Harry por favor no digas nada- ahora era yo la que le agarraba de la camiseta- para mi es muy importante, mi madre quería que me dedicara solo a la universidad y que dejara de patinar, pero no puedo. Éste festival es muy importante para mi

- ¿Festival?- Draco no le había contado nada del festival

- Si uno benéfico que hay dentro de dos semanas. El equipo de patinaje va a participar. Draco y yo nos vamos a presentar por parejas.

Harry

Ron y yo estábamos ultimando los preparativos para la apertura del local en el almacén. Mario estaba preparando por su parte toda la bebida para la noche que se avecinaba.

Al poco tiempo escuchamos la voz de mi hermana. Ron y yo salimos a recibirlos, Pansy, Bill y Ginny estaban confusos. Era lógico, ellos no sabían nuestra implicación en él.

Cuando vi a Ginny, los ojos se me iban a salir. Dios mío ¿podía ser posible que estuviera aún más espectacular? Ese vestido le sentaba genial.

Ya había descubierto su secreto y ese estaba en su cuerpo. Se pusiera lo que se pusiera estaba preciosa.

Mi mente me recordaba una y otra vez mi lema _"Uno para todas y todas para Uno"_ es decir yo, pero, desde que conocí a Ginny, mi lema parecía debilitarse por días.

Mientras Mario servía a los clientes, yo lo hice con mis amigos, ésta noche tenían barra libre. Ron se apresuró en preparar un malibú con piña para Ginny y se lo llevó.

Eso me incomodaba de una manera increíble, era mi hermano y ella era Ginny, la nueva luz de mis días.

Estuve toda la noche pendiente de ella. Los chicos la miraban con deseo y eso hacia que emanara en mi un sentimiento hasta ahora desconocido, celos.

A medida que fue avanzando la noche, vi como Pansy y Draco se trataban como más que amigos y me sorprendió. ¿Qué clase de relación existía entre Ginny y él?

Yo me creía liberal, pero lo de estos dos era de película. Yo nunca compartiría una mujer con mi hermano.

Cuando vi que Ginny iba para el baño la agarré y la entré en el almacén, esa era mi oportunidad y la iba a aprovechar.

La tomé del brazo y la introduje en el almacén. Ella seguía reticente a hablar conmigo, por lo que procedí a disculparme

A medida que me disculpaba, acerqué mi cara a la suya lentamente para observar su reacción: nerviosismo. Eso era buen síntoma

Tras ello Ginny solo susurraba sucumbiendo a mis encantos, ahora que la fiera estaba mansa iba a intentar sacar la información que necesitaba, o mejor dicho que me traía de cabeza.

Antes de comenzar a indagar me lo pensé mucho, iba a mentir para sacar mi información pero… en el amor y la guerra todo vale ¿no? Por lo que le hice creer que Draco me había contado algo poniéndola nerviosa al instante. Realmente no mentí simplemente me dediqué a repetir las palabras dichas por Draco el día anterior.

- Harry por favor no digas nada- su reacción me asustó, estaba angustiada tirando de mi camiseta- para mi es muy importante, mi madre quería que me dedicara solo a la universidad y que dejara de patinar, pero no puedo. Éste festival es muy importante para mi- ¿patinar? No me lo podía creer, ¿Ginny patinaba?

- ¿Festival?- ahora conocía la verdad pero necesitaba saber que tenía que ver Draco en ello

- Si uno benéfico que hay dentro de dos semanas. El equipo de patinaje va a participar. Draco y yo nos vamos a presentar por parejas- ahora lo entendía todo, Draco solo era su pareja de patinaje. Mi mente calenturienta siempre me guiaba para el lado equivocado.

- Tranquila- dije calmándola y acariciando sus brazos- no diré nada. Tú guardas mi secreto y yo el tuyo- cuando terminé de decir eso, me acerqué lentamente a su boca, hasta sentir su respiración como mía. Eso era lo mejor que había hecho en mi vida. Su aroma me envolvía haciéndome perder la cabeza.

Quería besarla, necesitaba hacerlo.

Lentamente, recorrí el camino que me separaba de ella, haciendo que nuestros labios se fundieran en un tierno beso.

Al tocar sus labios creí derretir los míos. Era como un dulce caramelo, suave como los pétalos de las flores. Pase mis manos por su cintura, atrayéndola a mí para fundirla en mis brazos.

Era la primera vez que besaba de verdad, me sentía nervioso como cuando lo haces por primera vez, y era real, nunca había besado con amor.

Ginny pasó sus brazos por mi espalda, regalándome dulces caricias con sus manos.

Cuando nuestros labios se separaron, nos miramos como nunca antes lo habíamos hecho.

- Harry yo…-antes que siguiese volví a besarla. No quería que la magia que nos envolvía acabara. Necesitaba demostrarle mis sentimientos, era la primera vez en mi vida que lo hacía.

En ese momento la puerta del almacén se abrió, clavándome el pomo en la espalda, ahogando un grito de dolor en la boca de Ginny.

Era Ron, que al vernos se sorprendió

- Perdón- dijo saliendo rápidamente de allí.

Ginny se puso muy nerviosa y yo intenté calmarla.

- Tranquila, no hemos hecho nada malo- dije acariciando su mejilla

- Harry…yo no soy el tipo de chica que tú buscas- eso ya lo sabía yo, por eso me había enamorado de ella.

- Ginny tu eres especial, no quiero nada de lo que busco en las otras chicas- ella se puso nerviosa.

- Perdóname, necesito salir de aquí- dijo abandonándome en el almacén

Ginny

Cuando Harry fue acercándose a mi, me puse muy nerviosa. Sabía que iba a salir dañada, Harry jugaba a un juego al cual yo nunca había participado y sabía que perdería.

Cuando sus labios acariciaron los míos me rendí. Era lo mejor que había probado en mi vida, su sabor, su textura, su dulzura. Era un cazador y yo era su presa.

Harry pasó sus brazos por mi cintura y yo le respondí entrelazando los míos por su espalda musculosa. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, tras el beso más dulce de mi vida, sentí la necesidad de rendirme.

- Harry yo…-quería decirle que no era el tipo de chicas que a él le gustaba, pero no me dejó seguir. Sus labios volvieron a pegarse con los míos, robándome el poco control que me quedaba.

Harry me había transportado a un mundo que yo no conocía, cuando ahogó un grito de dolor en mi boca, me asusté y abrí los ojos rápidamente sin bajar mis manos de su espalda.

Ron había entrado en el almacén, clavando el pomo de la puerta en la espalda de Harry. Éste al vernos se sorprendió y tras un bajo "perdón" se marchó junto a los demás.

Esperaba que Ron fuese prudente y no comentase lo que sus ojos habían presenciado, pero aún así no pude evitar que una angustia se apoderara de mí.

Finalmente conseguí decirle lo que antes había silenciado con sus labios. Realmente era verdad yo no era el tipo de chicas que a él le gustaba, yo si creía en el amor. Él no era más que un cazador y yo era su tonta presa.

A pesar de asegurarme que yo era diferente no lo creí, estaba segura que esas bonitas palabras se las decía a todas. Quería creerlo pero… no iba a permitir que me hiciera daño, por lo que antes de arrepentirme, salí de ese lugar y volver con los demás.

Ron me miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y decepción. Debía explicarle que lo que había visto había sido un error y pedirle que por favor no contase nada.

- Ron ¿podemos hablar?- le dije tirando de él que hablando con Hermione

- Ginny, no tienes que decirme nada- me sonrió

- Si, lo necesito por favor. Lo que has visto ha sido un error, por favor no digas nada- le dije nerviosa. Ron miró hasta donde se suponía que estaba Harry enfadado. ¿Pensaría que había pasado algo más?

- Tranquila, no diré nada. Relájate- me abrazó

Draco y Pansy estaban acaramelados en una esquina del bar, pero no me importó. Draco me debía una explicación por haberle contado a Harry todo.

Estaba segura que Harry no iba a decir nada, por miedo a que yo desvelase su secreto, pero Draco me había fallado.

- Draco, debemos de hablar- le dije enfadada. Pansy y él me miraron sin entender.

- Dime Ginny ¿Qué te pasa?

- Fuera, necesito hablar contigo fuera de aquí.

Me encaminé a la puerta, y pude comprobar que él me seguía

- Ginny, me asustas ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿Qué me pasa? A que viene que hablases con Harry- Draco mostró una mirada de angustia. Era verdad, Draco se lo había contado

- Ginny, yo…lo hice por ti. Sabía que estabas muy nerviosa por su culpa.

- Draco ¿por mí o por ti?- me sentía utilizada

- Ginny… ¿Cómo me dices eso? Era por ti.

- Claro, permíteme que no te crea. ¿Quien será el siguiente? ¿Se lo dirás a mi madre para que me ayude?- Draco estaba confuso, podía verlo en sus ojos- O no quizás mejor a Cho, ella si que me ayudará. Me has fallado, creí poder confiar en ti- iba a ser lo más doloroso de mi vida, pero la magia entre Draco y yo se había roto- Olvídate del festival no voy a participar. Si me has fallado en tierra firme que harás cuando me tengas al aire.

- Ginny por favor, creo que ha habido un error yo no le dije….

- Es verdad, te faltó decirle lo del Festival. Tranquilo ya se lo dije yo. Por favor, dile a mis hermanos que me he ido, no me encuentro bien.

Me encaminé hasta no se donde, pues no conocía la zona en busca de un taxi. Draco me llamaba para que esperara, pero… ¿para qué? Necesitaba estar sola

* * *

**Hasta aquí... que creen que va a pasar?**

**Ginny que va a hacer? y Harry? Draco?**

**espero que les haya gustado**

**besos**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hola niñ s como están?**

**aquí les traigo una nueva historia, que espero que les guste **

**esta no es mia, es una adaptación y los personajes le pertenecen a J.K.R**

**Sin mas que decir...**

* * *

**CAPITULO 7**

Draco

Sabía que le gustaba a Pansy, pero…ella era muy cariñosa con todo el mundo, no quería equivocarme en eso.

La tanteé toda la noche y casi no tenía dudas. Nos apartamos del resto del grupo para buscar un poco de intimidad.

- Pansy…no sé como decirte esto…- ¿tan difícil era decirle que me gustaba?

- Pues… ¿quizás así?- Pansy se acercó a mi y me besó. Era increíble, no había mejor manera de decir lo que sentía por ella.

Pasé mis manos por su cintura para acercarla a mí. Nuestros labios sellaban algo que no había sido capaz de decir con palabras.

En ese momento Ginny nos interrumpió y su cara reflejaba un enfado que no entendía

- Draco, debemos de hablar- miré a Pansy sin entender nada. No creí que Ginny se enfadara por salir con su hermana.

- Dime Ginny ¿Qué te pasa?- le sonreí para calmar el ambiente

- Fuera, necesito hablar contigo fuera de aquí- era algo serio, se la veía confundida.

Ella se encaminó a la calle y yo la seguí. Al preguntarle el motivo rió irónica, acusándome de hablar con Harry. No entendía como ese tío había sido capaz de contarle que me había ofrecido pagar su deuda.

Intenté excusarme y sobre todo hacerle entender que era por quitarle una preocupación y un sufrimiento.

Lo que me dejó fuera de juego fue que me dudara si realmente lo había hecho por ella y sobre todo me dolía profundamente.

Al preguntarme si se lo iba a contar también a su madre, me dejó perdido, en ese momento comprendí que no hablábamos de lo mismo, pero no pude continuar pues al decirme que se retiraba del festival, me dejó sin palabras.

Segundos después reaccioné intentándole aclarar el error pero ella no me quería escuchar ya que seguía con sus divagaciones. Finalmente me había confirmado mis sospechas, Harry le había tendido una trampa a costa mía.

Casi no podía reaccionar cuando vi que Ginny se alejaba sola. La llamé para que me esperara, pero en ese momento paró a un taxi y se marchó.

Una rabia se apoderó de mí, este Harry me las pagaría, ya se lo advertí.

Cuando volví al bar todos charlaban animados, Harry también estaba allí. Sin decir más me fui hasta él y le pegué haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Por fin había borrado la odiosa risa de su boca.

- Draco, ¿Estás loco? ¿Qué pasa?- me gritó Pansy. Podía sentir los brazos de Ron sujetándome

- ¿Que qué pasa? Quizás nos lo pueda explicar nuestro amiguito Harry, que explique que le ha dicho a Ginny- todos lo miraron esperando una explicación pero el muy cobarde estaba callado- Eres un cobarde. Si no lo cuentas tu lo haré yo- seguía sin hablar- Está bien. Este imbécil me ha usado para sonsacarle a Ginny lo del patinaje. Le ha hecho creer que se lo he contado y ella se lo ha confesado. ¿Me equivoco?

- No lo haces- finalmente habló- Te dije que lo averiguaría- dijo limpiando la sangre de la comisura de su labio.

- A costa de mentir y hacer que Ginny ya no confié en mi ¿no? Ha abandonado su sueño, ya no va a participar en el Festival. Eso querías ¿no?

- ¿Qué? Eso no puede ser, para ella era muy importante- dijo Pansy

- Pues si Pansy, vuestro hermanito lo ha conseguido. Ginny se ha marchado a no sé donde en un taxi. Me ha dicho que me olvide de ella.

Harry

Tardé un poco en salir del almacén pero necesitaba recomponerme. ¿Ginny me había rechazado? Debía hablar con ella. Saldría a buscarla y llevarla a otro lugar para hablar. Ese no era el mejor sitio.

Fui a donde estaban todos pero faltaba Draco y ella. En ese momento me di cuenta que me había metido en un buen lío, ella estaría pidiéndole explicaciones sobre algo que no era responsable.

Los esperaría y le contaría a Ginny que él no me había dicho nada.

Al rato apareció Draco y no tenía buena cara. Sin decir nada me pegó haciéndome caer al suelo.

Pansy fue la primera en reaccionar mientras mi hermano detenía a Draco para evitar que volviese a golpearme, todos estaban estupefactos ante aquella reacción.

Draco se apresuró rápidamente a explicar aunque en un principio me instó a hacerlo a mí pero… yo en ese momento tenía otra cosa o mejor dicho otra persona en la que preocuparme, Ginny, la cual no había vuelto de su conversación con Draco

Tras explicarlo me preguntó si era cierto, lo cual no negué, haciendo a Draco encenderse más, acusándome de ser el culpable de que Ginny dejase de confiar en él y por ende haberse negado a participar en el festival, tirando su sueño por la borda.

En ese momento fui consciente de las graves consecuencias que habían tenido mis actos, para nada buscaba ese desenlace. Con los días me había dado cuenta lo que significaba para Ginny el patinaje, aunque yo en ese momento no supiese que era por ello. En esos para mí inexplicables momentos al no conocer la verdad, la veía con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Al parecer tras la discusión, Ginny se había marchado en un taxi y ninguno conocíamos el destino. Debía remediarlo como fuera.

- Pero ella no puede hacer eso…- les dije- solo quería saber que había entre vosotros- sabía que me iba a delatar pero necesitaba explicarme.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo preguntaste?- gritó Draco

- Porque no me lo ibas a decir ¿o me equivoco?

- No, no te equivocas. No te tengo que explicar lo que hago con mi vida o con Ginny. Ella es libre, no es nada tuya- eso era verdad, no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella

- Voy a llamarla al móvil, me preocupa a donde haya ido- dijo Billy marchándose fuera del local.

Joder, todo se había desmadrado. Nunca pensé que se fuera a montar algo así. Al momento volvió Billy.

- Está en casa. Está bien- esas palabras de Bill me tranquilizaron momentáneamente, pero debía hablar con ella, explicarle la verdad.

- Draco lo siento, no quería que pasara nada de esto- me disculpé- Billy dame la dirección de vuestra casa, voy a hablar con ella, voy a decirle la verdad.

- No creo que sea buen momento Harry, Ginny tiene un carácter algo especial. Además no te dejará entrar

- Billy si no me la das tú, llamaré a mi padre y me la dirá, ¿lo prefieres?

Bill me dio la dirección y me facilitó sus llaves de la casa para que pudiese entrar. Sabía que Lily no estaba allí así que no tendría problemas de que nos molestasen

Recogí mi cazadora y me marché sin malgastar un segundo más.

Aceleré al máximo mi coche y en menos de cinco minutos estaba en casa de Ginny.

Todo estaba apagado. Saqué las llaves de mi bolsillo y abrí la puerta con la llave que me había dicho Billy. Ahora solo me quedaba encontrar la habitación de Ginny.

Subí cuidadosamente las escaleras hasta el piso superior. Todas las puertas estaban abiertas excepto una, debía ser esa.

Lentamente giré el pomo y abrí la puerta, viendo a Ginny estaba tumbada en la cama en pijama, estaba llorando.

En ese momento quise morirme, por ser el ser más despreciable del mundo. Por mis estúpidos juegos, estaba haciendo daño a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo

- Ginny- le susurré para no asustarla mientras me acercaba

- Harry ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has entrado?- dijo sin voltearse

- Perdóname- suspiré sonoramente- Todo ha sido por mi culpa

- No te entiendo- estaba limpiándose las lágrimas, lágrimas que salían por mi culpa.

- Ginny, Draco no me dijo nada- tragué hondo- Él solo habló conmigo para pagar la estúpida "deuda". Me dijo que necesitabas tranquilidad y que por mi culpa te sentías mal- ella me miró con una mezcla de rabia y tristeza- Ginny…nunca quise que pasara esto de verdad- ella era incapaz de hablar y yo no podía parar de hacerlo- por favor no abandones tu sueño.

- Harry, eres…eres…- me merecía todos los calificativos que me dijese

- Ginny, necesitaba saber de ti. Creí que Draco y tú erais pareja. Dios mío Ginny, no sé que me pasa cuando estoy a tu lado- Ginny abrió los ojos como platos- me haces que no sea yo, me haces sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido- se hizo un pequeño silencio hasta que Ginny respondió

- ¿Sabes que? Yo si sé lo que soy para ti- eso me sorprendió- No soy más que un juego, quieres que sea tu diversión, y yo no voy a caer en tus juegos.

- Ginny…te equivocas…- no me dejó acabar

- No lo hago Harry. Tú no eres hombre de una sola mujer y lo sabes. Alardeas de ello, ¿recuerdas? Yo no soy como las chicas con las que sales, nunca me prestaría a un juego así

- Ginny…yo…

- Harry por favor, ya suficiente hiciste ésta noche. Quiero estar sola- sutilmente me estaba echando. No me creía

Antes de irme le entregué las llaves de Billy.

Cuando estaba en la puerta para marcharme, hice el amago de voltearme pero… ¿para que? Ella no me creería, la dañaría más.

Esa noche, fue la primera que no volví al "Templo", me sentía mal, un dolor muy fuerte hacía sangrar a mi corazón.

Ginny

Todo el trayecto que hice en el taxi, desde "El Templo" hasta mi casa, lo hice con lágrimas en los ojos.

Me sentía traicionada, traicionada por la única persona a la que le confié mis sentimientos, mi secreto, Draco.

Intentaba buscar un motivo a su traición pero…no lo encontraba por mucho que yo quisiera.

Cuando llegué a casa, me fui directa a mi habitación y me puse el pijama. Quería dormir, dormir para olvidar, aunque fuese por unas horas, todo lo ocurrido. Mi corazón me pedía un descanso.

La revelación de Harry, su beso y la traición, una traición grabada con fuego en mi corazón.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, cuando escuché una voz llamarme, una voz…que nunca olvidaría, era Harry.

Había estado tan sumida en mis pensamientos y mi dolor, que no me había percatado de que alguien, en este caso Harry había entrado en casa.

No quería voltearme, no quería que me viera en ese estado, y aún así no entendía que hacía él precisamente aquí.

Cuando comenzó a disculparse, no lo entendí. Quizás el pensaba que estaba así por el ¿beso? Finalmente enjugué mis lágrimas y me volteé, quería verlo a los ojos.

No sabía si era un buen actor o verdaderamente en esas dos Esmeraldas había dolor, un dolor que aun no comprendía hasta el momento que me comentó que Draco no le había contado nada, que solo había querido liberarme de esa "deuda" pendiente.

En ese momento me sentí aún peor que antes, me sentía engañada, inútil, tonta. Yo misma me había delatado ante Harry, él solo había lanzado el anzuelo y yo había picado como una boba, había jugado conmigo para sacar información.

A pesar de sus nuevas disculpas, unas que no me servían. Era un cazador sin escrúpulos pero nunca pensé que fuera a jugar así conmigo y sobre todo con mis sentimientos.

Tenía millones de calificativos perfectos para él y su comportamiento, pero mi maldito corazón no me dejaba decírselos.

Pero lo peor aún estaba por llegar, cuando quiso disculpar su acción intentando darme a entender que tenía sentimientos hacia mí. ¿Cómo podía ser tan rastrero? Como podía intentar darle la vuelta a la situación para pasar de cazador a victima.

Realmente se había confundido de profesión, creo que si hubiese estudiado derecho en un futuro le iría mejor la vida, era un perfecto picapleitos.

Llena de rabia le dije lo que sentía, aclarándole que no le serviría de juego ni a él ni a ningún otro.

Él negó el juego y usando mi As bajo la manga, le recordé palabras de Fleur, como que no era hombre de una sola mujer.

Él y yo no teníamos nada que ver, no veíamos la vida igual. Yo aspiraba a tener en un futuro una familia, un marido, un amigo un amante, él sin embargo se quedaba solo en una amante.

Antes que Harry prosiguiese con una defensa imposible le invité a marcharse. Ya había tentando suficiente mi autocontrol, y a pesar del enorme dolor que me había causado, estaba segura que mi debilidad hacia él.

Antes de marcharse me entregó las llaves con las que había entrado en casa, eran las de Billy. _Nota mental: agradecer a Billy traer la tentación hasta mi cama._

Por suerte, no tardé mucho en dormirme, aunque las pesadillas acompañaron mis sueños toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando bajé al salón, vi un gran alboroto. Mis pesadillas continuaban, aún estando despierta.

- Ginny hija, ¿nos ayudas?- decía mi madre, metiendo las cosas en cajas.

- Mamá…no entiendo…- no podía ser, era pronto para mudarnos, apenas hacia dos días nos contó que quería…

- Ginny, vamos a aprovechar para mudarnos en ésta semana. El mes está apunto de acabar y así no tendré que pagar la siguiente cuota del alquiler- las sorpresas de mi madre volvían a aparecer

Pansy y Bill no tardaron mucho en aparecer. Ambos tenían cara de felicidad y no me extrañaba, habían encontrado a un compañero, a una pareja, yo sin embargo había vuelto a encontrar la decepción.

- Gin, ¿podemos hablar?-dijo Pansy apartándome- Ginny ¿qué pasó ayer?

- Fue todo un error, me engañaron- dije siendo directa, escueta y con gesto de dolor

- Ginny, Draco le pegó a Harry y él no se defendió. Dijo que vendría ha hablar contigo…- Por una parte me alegraba que Draco le hubiese atizado, se lo merecía, pero… por otra parte no quería que le pasase nada, mi corazón no quería

- Lo hizo y me contó la verdad, sé que Draco no tiene nada que ver. Me engañó haciéndome creer que Drak le había contado la verdad.

- A Harry se le veía afectado…

- Pansy, no lo creas. Es un actor genial, supongo que eso lo hace ser buen cazador

Mi madre nos interrumpió y yo se lo agradecí en el alma, no quería volver a hablar del tema.

Pasamos todo el día recogiendo cosas y metiéndolas en caja, al parecer los chicos de la mudanza llegaban al día siguiente.

- Pansy, necesito que me hagas un favor, quiero que lleves ésta tarde, antes que cierren la pista, a Draco. Quiero disculparme.

- Ginny, ¿eso significa que vas a participar…?- asentí. Pansy comenzó a saltar de alegría y a abrazarme- está hecho hermanita

Me fui a mi habitación para guardar mis cosas en cajas, para evitar que los chicos de la mudanza tuvieran que hacerlo.

Realmente no tenía mucho que guardar, ya que no solía conservar muchos recuerdos. Lo dejé todo listo, antes de irme a la pista, sería nuestra última noche de ensayos antes de la prueba y debíamos apurar.

- Mamá llegaré tarde ésta noche- la avisé

- Ginny… ¿quieres contarme algo? Últimamente llegas muy tarde a casa

- No hay nada que contar, estoy aprovechando para estudiar en la biblioteca, necesito tranquilidad- ella no preguntó más y yo se lo agradecí.

Cuando llegué a la pista me puse a calentar, aún era pronto y estaba abierta para el público.

Cuando miré a las gradas lo vi, allí estaba él, Harry.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron, estremeciéndome a su paso. Sin poder evitarlo me puse nerviosa. ¿Qué hacia él allí? Intenté concentrarme pero no podía

Por suerte Draco y Pansy llegaron pronto. Me puse las protecciones en las cuchillas y salí de la pista

- Hola Drak, me alegro que hayas venido- le sonreí- Te debo una disculpa, no fui justa contigo ayer…- Draco no me dejó acabar

- Ginny, no tienes que dármela. Te engañaron- cuando dijo eso miré como por impulso hasta las gradas donde estaba Harry. Pansy y él se voltearon para mirar. Ambos se sorprendieron al verlo allí, no lo esperaban

- ¿Qué hace él ahí?- preguntó Pansy

- No lo sé, acabo de llegar hace pocos minutos y estaba allí.

- Voy a hablar con él- dijo Pansy alejándose de nosotros

Draco y yo bajamos para la pista, quité mis protecciones y esperé a que Draco se calzase sus patines.

Una de las veces que miré, vi a Pansy y a Harry hablar.

- Ginny, olvídalo. Ahora somos tú y yo, nadie más- cuando dijo eso, Dean hizo sonar el aviso sonoro de abandono de la pista.

Draco y yo seguimos, ahora si era verdad que estábamos los dos solos, aunque tener como espectador a Harry, me ponía nerviosa.

* * *

Hasta aquí que les pareció el cap?

Que creen que va a pasar en el siguiente capitulo?

espero sus comentarios,

besos


	9. Chapter 8

Hola niñ s me demore mucho en actualizar así que lo lamento pero aquí se los tengo

La historia no es mia es una adaptación y los personajes le pertenecen a J.K.R

sin mas...

* * *

**CAPITULO 8**

Harry

El domingo cuando me desperté y bajé a desayunar, mi familia se sorprendió.

- Harry ¿estás enfermo?- Me preguntó Fleur riendo- Te has levantado a las 11.00, éste no es mi hermano, me lo han cambiado- se burlaba

- Fleur ya vale. No tengo ganas de juegos…- no tenía muchas ganas de chistes.

- Pues ayer…parecía que si tenías ganas- rió

- Chicos- nos interrumpió mi padre- Mañana es la mudanza de Lily y sus hijos- eso me dejó K.O.

Por una parte me alegraba de ello, tendría a Ginny a mi lado, pero…por otro lado era un arma de doble filo, que podía atravesar mi corazón y dejarme muerto en vida.

Unas horas después pude escuchar como Fleur hablaba con Pansy, de forma disimulada. Mi hermana quería ir a su casa en la tarde para ayudarlas, pero Pansy y Draco iban a la pista de patinaje, por lo que supuse que Ginny estaría allí.

Me moría por verla patinar, si era un ángel sin patines, haciéndolo seria increíble.

Sin querer mi mente ya había organizado mi tarde. Sería la primera vez que iba a una pista de patinaje, pero sería para ver a un ángel patinar.

Sobre las 18.00, llegué a la pista y esperaba encontrarla allí. Cerraban sobre las 19.00, pero no había ni rastro de ella ni de Draco.

Me senté en las gradas a esperar, pendiente de la gente que entraba y salía. Hasta ese momento no me di cuenta a la de personas que le gustaba patinar, había mucha gente allí.

Cuando mi esperanza estaba perdida y estaba a punto de marcharme, ya que eran las 18.45, la vi aparecer.

Iba vestida con un chándal cómodo y sujetaba su pelo con una coleta. Estaba preciosa.

Si hace unos meses me dicen a mi esto, no me lo hubiese creído. Nunca creí que iba a querer entregar mi corazón así, y hoy día me encontraba con él en la mano, sin saber que hacer. Ella no lo quería.

La vi entrar en la pista deslizándose magistralmente. En unos de los giros, que supuse que era de calentamiento, miró hacia las gradas y me vio. Nuestras miradas se encontraron como el primer día, aunque ella intentó disimularlo.

Al momento llegaron Draco y Pansy, cuando ella los vio, salió de la pista.

Durante su conversación, Ginny me miró, haciendo que Draco y Pansy se voltearan a su vez.

Poco después, Pansy vino hasta donde me encontraba.

- Harry, qué sorpresa- me sonrió- No esperaba encontrarte aquí

- ¿Qué tal Pansy?- le sonreí- ya ves, me ha entrado un interés especial por el patinaje

- ¿Y ese interés especial se puede llamar Ginny?- ¿Le habría contado Ginny algo sobre lo sucedido? No lo creía, Ginny era demasiado reservada.

- Quizás ella tenga algo que ver- era tonto disimularlo, la noche antes me había casi descubierto.

- Harry, no quiero meterme en donde no me llaman pero…Ginny no es del tipo de chicas que a ti te gustan- ¿Qué sabían todos sobre las chicas que a mi me gustaban? Que hubiese estado con ese tipo de chicas, no significaba que fueran mis almas gemelas o por lo menos ahora no.

- Pansy, no tengo un modelo predefinido de chica- me estaba cansando de que todos me dijeran lo mismo- Ginny me ha hecho entender muchas cosas, me ha activado una parte de mi cuerpo que no conocía o que simplemente pensé que servia para bombear sangre por todo el cuerpo- cuando vi la cara de Pansy vi que estaba sorprendida. No me extrañaba, hasta yo lo estaba.

Al momento sonó una sirena, era el aviso de que había que abandonar la pista.

Poco a poco la gente fue abandonándola, menos Ginny y Draco.

- ¿La pista no cierra?- le pregunté a Pansy sin entender.

- Si, pero para ellos no. Dean le dejan que ensayen hasta que quieran- ahora entendía porqué Ginny regresaba a su casa tarde y cansada.

Cuando volví a mirar para Ginny y Draco, tenían las espadas en las manos, simulando una lucha sobre patines y era un espectáculo digno de ver. Era increíble como se deslizaban haciéndolo un espectáculo, o como Draco la alzaba en sus brazos.

Nunca creí que me pudiese fascinar tanto ese deporte, pero claro, ahora tenía una protagonista estelar.

- Harry, lo siento mucho pero te vas a tener que marchar- dijo mirando a un hombre, mientras le hacía señales de que esperara.

- ¿Por qué? ¿No me puedo quedar?

- Es que Dean, ha hecho una excepción con Draco y conmigo, gracias a Ginny. Ella lleva años viniendo a patinar en las sombras- me aclaró- Es injusto traer a más personas, Dean se juega el puesto si nos descubren.

- Lo entiendo- dije con pena, me hubiese encantado quedarme para ver a Ginny patinar en estado puro- Está bien me iré

- Lo siento Harry- acarició mi brazo- Por cierto, me alegra que me hayas abierto tu corazón, creo que lo debes hacer más a menudo, no es bueno intentar ser lo que no eres- Eso me dejó fuera de juego. Como una persona que acaba de conocer hacia menos de un mes, había conseguido ver lo que a mi me había costado tantos años.

Por miedo a sufrir, lo que sufrió mi padre durante tantos años, había conservado mi corazón apartado de mi vida, demostrándome con el tiempo que eso era imposible.

Antes de salir, volví a mirar a Ginny, y me encantó verla reír como siempre.

Finalmente me tenía que dar por vencido. El amor había ganado a mi mente

Ginny

Nuestro último ensayo antes de la prueba fue genial. El único problema que teníamos, es que no habíamos encontrado aún a un violinista, para uno de nuestros números.

Acordamos que pondríamos a Pansy en el centro para la prueba, para que vieran que lo teníamos ensayado, y si éramos elegidos, tendríamos dos semanas para encontrarlo.

Cuando Pansy y yo entramos en casa, nos asustamos, todo tenía un aspecto fantasmagórico. Todas las cajas estaban apiladas en el salón para la mudanza del día siguiente.

Mi madre podía haber cogido otro día menos importante para mí, para hacer la mudanza, tendría que aguantar presión doble: por la prueba y por ir a vivir a la casa de Harry.

Pansy se fue a acostar, mientras yo recorría la casa con melancolía. Habíamos vivido momentos muy difíciles en esa casa, pero también momentos increíbles. Cada lugar de esa casa, guardaba un recuerdo.

A las 3 de la madrugada, decidí que era hora de marcharme a la cama, mañana tenía un día muy importante por delante, y debía estar descansada.

Me coloqué de todas las maneras posibles para intentar dormir pero no podía. Mi corazón amenazaba con abandonarme, tenía taquicardias.

Ensayé los métodos de relajación respiratoria que me había enseñado Draco, pero en vez de relajarme, me ponía más nerviosa.

En esa noche, solo conseguí dormir dos horas, por lo que cuando me levanté estaba aun peor.

Bajé a desayunar, y vi a Bill tumbado en el sofá.

- Ey Bill ¿qué te pasa?

- Tu madre acabó ayer conmigo, de tanto cargar cajas. Tengo una contractura cervical.

- Bill, hijo, aquí tienes el relajante muscular que te mandó James para tu cuello. Dice que es mano de santo, en dos horas estarás relajado y te quitará el dolor- dijo mi madre subiendo a la planta alta.

Eso que dijo mi madre, me interesó muchísimo. ¿Relajar? ¿Músculos? Diosss eso era lo que yo necesitaba. Si me lo tomaba ahora, para esta tarde estaría perfecta.

- Tranquilo Bill yo te lo traigo con un vaso de leche.

Cogí dos vasos y los llené de leche. Uno era para él y otro para mi. Cuando saqué los comprimidos mis manos temblaban.

Dios mío, uno solo no me haría nada, me tendría que tomar media caja, pero para hacer la prueba me tomaría dos.

En cuanto Pansy estuvo lista, nos fuimos a la universidad.

En el camino había notado como mis músculos se habían relajado de una manera increíble, tanto que ni los sentía. Apenas podía conducir, menos mal que ya estábamos cerca, pero aún así tuve que disimular ante mi hermana

Pansy, tenía un examen a primera hora, por lo que en cuanto aparqué se fue corriendo para llegar a tiempo.

Tras el horrible esfuerzo que había realizado, tanto para conducir como para disimular, cuando fui a salir del vehículo casi no podía con mi cuerpo, había metido la pata tomándome ese relajante en ración doble, que debía ser para caballos, pues mi estado era igual que si me hubiese llevado toda la noche bebiendo alcohol puro.

Una risa nerviosa se apoderó de mí, cuando me bajé del coche, era todo muy divertido.

Harry

En cuanto llegué de la pista, me puse a ultimar mi maqueta urbanística. Mañana tenía que presentarlo a primera hora y de ella dependía aprobar la asignatura.

Apenas dormí esa noche, por los nervios de lo que me esperaba al día siguiente. Había visto como mi padre y mi hermana, se habían estado encargando de acomodar las habitaciones para la mudanza de Ginny y su familia.

¿Como había cambiado mi vida en tan poco tiempo? Yo no creía en las relaciones, y para mi las mujeres eran meros objetos de placer pero ahora…la vida se había encargado de darme una lección, mandándome a la mujer mas maravillosa de la tierra para que me rechazase.

Hoy Ron y Fleur irían en el coche de él y yo me iría en el mío. Necesitaba llegar a tiempo con mi proyecto.

Cuando llegué a la universidad, aparqué donde siempre, cogí mi maqueta y me encaminé para la universidad.

A lo lejos vi el coche de Ginny, hoy había llegado bastante pronto.

Cuando pasé por al lado del vehículo, la vi sentada en el suelo riendo. ¿Se había vuelto loca? Estaba sola.

Un impulso nervioso hizo que me acercara rápidamente hacia ella y dejando mi proyecto encima del techo de su automóvil.

- Ginny ¿Qué te pasa?- le dije tomándola de los brazos para levantarla, pero apenas se podía mover.

- Har, ¿Cómo estás?- ¿Har? ¿Estaba borracha? Me acerqué hacia ella para olerla para ver que había bebido, pero solo olía a ella, a fresias. ¿Había tomado drogas?

- Ginny ¿Qué has tomado?- le levanté la cara para ponerla frente a mi, pero no era capaz de sostenerla. Ginny comenzó a abrazarme y yo le devolví el abrazo- Ey ¿Qué te pasa Ginny? Me estás asustando- Ginny ahora lloraba. Había tomado algo, esa reacción no era normal, pasar de la euforia a la tristeza.

- He metido la pata, ahora no podré ir a la prueba, no me puedo mover- Eso era verdad, podía notar como sus piernas flaqueaban mientras la tenía abrazada.

- Tranquila, vamos a otro lugar- Le dije pasando su brazo por mis hombros para llevarla a mi coche.

Cuando miré al techo del coche me acordé del proyecto. Si no lo presentaba ahora me suspendían, pero…no la podía dejar así.

¡A la mierda el proyecto! Ginny era más importante en estos momentos.

- Ginny, déjame las llaves de tu coche, necesito guardar algo- No iba a poder llevarla a ella y la maqueta a la vez a mi vehículo, por tanto guardaría el proyecto en su coche.

Ginny apenas podía sacar las llaves de su bolsillo, por lo que la ayudé.

Parecía que había tomado un anestésico, sus movimientos eran lentos, torpes y trabajosos. No sabia mucho sobre medicina, pero llevar 20 años al lado de un médico, tenía sus ventajas.

Cuando guardé la maqueta en el maletero, tomé a Ginny en mis brazos y la llevé hasta mi coche. No sabía a donde ir, a casa no la podía llevar, hoy era la mudanza y tanto mi padre como Lily, estarían allí.

Finalmente la llevé a un parque cercano, que estaba rodeado de césped. Allí estaríamos tranquilos.

Una vez allí, saqué una manta del maletero, y la cargué en brazos.

Me puse en cuclillas, posicionándola sobre mis piernas, para poder extender lo mejor posible la manta.

Una vez extendida la coloqué encima, estaba adormilada, y eso no me gustaba nada, no sabía que había ingerido

- Ginny, mírame- dije tumbándome a su lado- ¿Qué has tomado? Necesito saberlo.

- Tomé lo que James le ha mandado a Bill para una contractura cervical- balbuceó torpemente.

- Será un relajante muscular, pero…eso no es tan fuerte para que estés así- Ginny empezó a reírse

- Me tomé dos- dijo marcando tres con sus dedos- menos mal que no me tomé media caja como pensé- seguía riendo

- Ginny ¿has tomado dos o tres?- decía dos y marcaba tres, era importante saberlo, si había tomado tres, tendría que llevarla al hospital.

- D.O.S- decía mientras intentaba poner dos dedos para que los viera. Uff estaba fatal.

- Ginny ¿Por qué te lo has tomado?- había sido una imprudencia pero nunca había visto a Ginny tan divertida. Al menos no había tomado drogas.

- Necesitaba tranquilizarme, no he dormido nada ésta noche. Hoy…es la prueba- ahora lo entendía.

- Pero tú no necesitas tomar nada de esto, lo vas a hacer genial- ella se acurrucó a mi lado y la envolví con mis brazos, atrayéndola más a mi cuerpo.

Al momento supe que se había quedado dormida. No sabía cuanto tiempo le iba a durar el efecto, pero al menos varias horas estaría dormida, las cuales yo aprovecharía para estar a su lado, acunándola en mis brazos.

Era la sensación más maravillosa que había sentido nunca. Sentía como si mi corazón hubiese encontrado su otro trozo, como si fuéramos uno solo.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, cuando sentí un movimiento a mi lado. Me había quedado dormido.

Al abrir los ojos, me encontré frente a frente con la cara de Ginny. Ella me miraba con sus enormes ojos muy abiertos.

- Buenos días- le sonreí. Ella se sentó rápidamente sobre la manta- ¿Estás mejor?

- ¿Qué hora es?- miraba para todos lados.

- Son las 13.15, hora de comer. ¿Tienes hambre?- intenté parecer lo más natural posible, conociendo su carácter, no me quería arriesgar

- Hemos perdido toda la mañana, he faltado a clases

- Yo he tirado una asignatura por la borda- empecé a reír, la maqueta serviría para jugar a las casitas con ella, después de meses de trabajo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Dime que no has dejado nada por acompañarme?- no la iba hacer sentir culpable.

- No, no era nada importante, tranquila- Realmente comparado con ella nada lo era.

- Harry gracias- suspiró- Fui una imbécil al hacer eso, pero…mis nervios me mataban. Ahora estoy… ¿genial?- dijo con una encantadora sonrisa.

- No me las des. Ha sido todo un placer compartir tu "bacilón", pero te voy a aconsejar algo, la próxima vez, toma algo natural, estilo valerianas y demás- empecé a reírme tumbándome en la manta. Ella comenzó a pegarme en bromas.

Al defenderme, la tumbé en la manta y nuestras caras quedaron a pocos centímetros.

En ese momento, bien lo sabe mi corazón que la habría besado como nunca antes había hecho, pero…no quería que pensara que era un aprovechado. Debía ganarme su confianza, debía conquistarme su amistad, y después, le abriría mi corazón.

Ambos nos miramos intensamente, durante varios segundos que para mi fueron una vida, al momento me retiré.

- ¿Quieres comer algo?- me levanté de la manta y le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarla.

- Si, me muero de hambre- dijo aceptando mi mano, aún no estaba recuperada totalmente, y tuve que agarrarla por la cintura, para evitar que cayera

Ginny

Al despertarme y ver la cara de Harry tan cercana a la mía me estremecí. Nos habíamos dormido abrazados.

Ahora entendía la dulzura de mis sueños, y había sido porque él había velado por ellos.

Me había quedado entumecida de estar en la misma posición, pero no quería moverme mucho para que no me soltara, con él dormido no tenía que simular que me gustaba estar en sus brazos. El momento no duró mucho ya que al momento sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los míos.

Si esa mirada quemase, yo estaría ardiendo en el peor de los infiernos.

En cuanto me recuperé, me incorporé sentándome rápidamente sobre la manta, debía alejar la tentación.

Al parecer habíamos perdido toda la mañana, y me sentía culpable por él, pero cuando más me inquieté fue cuando dijo entre dientes algo de una asignatura, recordando así su maqueta. No me gustaba la idea que hubiese dejado algo por mi imprudencia.

Aunque me aseguró que no había nada importante para él en el día de hoy, sabía que me estaba mintiendo y una pena recorrió mi cuerpo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan irresponsable?

Si era verdad que Harry había obrado mal las últimas veces, esta vez era todo lo contrario por lo que le agradecí sinceramente su gesto, a lo que él le quitó importancia tumbándose en la manta bromeando, lo que me hizo golpearlo entre risa.

Los juegos nos llevaron a que nuestras caras quedaran a pocos centímetros, distancia que me hubiese gustado recortar con un beso, pero el miedo a sufrir me paralizó. Ambos nos miramos intensamente, y su verde mirada se clavó en mis ojos.

Al momento Harry se retiró.

No esperaba esa reacción, el Harry de siempre me hubiese besado. No sé por qué pero me gustó que no lo hiciera, aunque me moría por sus besos.

- ¿Quieres comer algo?- dijo levantándose de la manta y ofreciéndome una mano.

- Si, me muero de hambre- me levanté demasiado rápida y Harry tuvo que agarrarme para evitar que cayese. Nuestros cuerpos volvieron a pegarse hasta llegar a ser uno.

- ¿Prefieres comer por aquí o ir a la universidad con los chicos?- quería estar a su lado, sola con él, pero todos se preocuparían por no vernos allí.

- Mejor regresemos a la universidad- le sonreí.

Era la primera vez que me montaba con él en su coche, sin contar claro la ida, en la cual no era yo. Todo olía a él, a su perfume.

Estábamos muy cerca de la facultad, por lo que llegamos en un minuto. Fuimos directos a la cafetería, ya todos estaban allí. Se asombraron al vernos llegar juntos.

- Ginny- me dijo mientras nos acercábamos- Si no quieres, nadie tiene que saber lo de esta mañana- eso me sorprendió. Realmente hoy estaba conociendo a un Harry muy diferente al que conocía.

- Gracias Harry- asentí y le sonreí.

- Hola chicos ¿de dónde venís?- preguntó Pansy sonriendo

- Nos encontramos por el camino- respondió Harry.

- Hermanito que tal fue la entrega del proyecto. Dime que has aprobado, sé que has trabajado mucho en él- cuando Fleur dijo eso jadeé y miré a Harry con preocupación. Él intento disimular.

- Lo entregué a tiempo, aún no sé nada- disimuló. Harry no lo había presentado por mi culpa, había sacrificado presentar la maqueta por cuidarme.

Cuando volvió a mirarme me sonrió, pero mi cara reflejaba angustia por lo ocurrido. Debía hacer algo, debía solucionar eso.

- Ginny ¿no vas a comer nada?- me preguntó Pansy al verme petrificada

- Tengo que irme- al decir eso salí corriendo de la cafetería.

* * *

Hasta aquí el cap...

que lindo harry preferir ayudar a Ginny antes que entregar su proyecto... uds que hubieran hecho?

que tal les pareció?


	10. Chapter 9

**Hooola niñ s aqui de nuevo**

**que pena la tardanza, espero que les guste**

**la historia no es mia es una adaptacion y los personajes le pertenecen a J.K.R**

* * *

**CAPITULO 9**

Corrí hasta mi coche, sabía que allí había guardado su maqueta en la mañana, debía llevársela al profesor y explicarle lo que había pasado. No podía permitir que suspendiera la asignatura por mi culpa.

Cogí la maqueta y me fui a la zona de arquitectura. Tenía que saber que profesor que impartía esa asignatura.

Por suerte, en el tablón de anuncios, aún estaba colgado el listado de profesores de cada asignatura por cursos. Busqué 2º y vi "Proyectos II" profesor, J. Spencer. Debía ser esa asignatura y ese profesor.

Fui por los pasillos, buscando el despacho seminarial correspondiente a "Proyectos", cuando por fin lo encontré.

Cuando fui a tocar la puerta, un señor salía del lugar.

- Disculpe, ¿es usted el Sr. Spencer?

- Si- cuando me vio con la maqueta prosiguió hablando sin tiempo a explicarme- Si viene a entregar un proyecto, déjeme decirle que es tarde. Lo siento.

- Por favor escúcheme- necesitaba al menos intentarlo- Éste proyecto no es mío, yo soy estudiante de Administración de Empresas.

- Señorita entonces no la entiendo- dijo confundido.

- Verás, este proyecto es de un alumno suyo- o eso esperaba- Es de Harry Potter. Esta mañana, vino temprano a la universidad para entregarlo, pero…me encontró en el suelo…desmayada- debía darle un motivo convincente, pero no podía decirle que me había atiborrado de relajantes- tuve un pequeño problema de salud. Él se asustó y me ayudó. Cuando me encontré bien, ya era tarde para presentar el proyecto.

- Señorita ese no es mi problema…- no lo dejé acabar

- Sr. Spencer, si usted va un día por la calle, y ve a una persona que necesita su ayuda… ¿usted la brindaría aunque tuviese que sacrificar otras cosas?

- Por supuesto que sí señorita- se indigno por haberlo dudado, algo que me favorecía.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Va usted a castigar a alguien que me ayudó? El proyecto está aquí- se lo mostré- ¿cree usted que en cuatro horas, puede alguien hacer una maqueta así?- le dije exponiéndosela

- No, sería imposible- dijo mirándola con detenimiento con el rostro serio.

- Por favor, valórela. Si no está bien realizada, está en su deber de suspenderlo, pero no lo haga por ayudarme- ya no me quedaba más que rogarle

- Está bien señorita, pase y dígame el nombre del chico- un alivio me hizo suspirar.

- Harry James Potter- el Sr. Spencer cogió su lista y lo anotó- Muchas gracias Sr. Spencer- le dije cuando recogió el proyecto de Harry y lo colocó donde los demás.

- Le puede decir a su amigo que las calificaciones saldrán en una semana. Por ésta vez y por éste motivo se lo aceptaré. No habrá más segundas oportunidades.

- Gracias

Cuando salí del despacho, creí morirme. No sabía como lo había hecho pero lo había conseguido.

Corrí de nuevo a la cafetería, debía comer algo ante de desmayarme. Cuando llegué todos estaban allí levantándose para marcharse.

- Ginny, no sé que te pasa hoy pero…estás muy rara- me dijo Pansy, yo le sonreí.

- La prueba…ya sabes- le dije disimulando- voy a comer algo- me acerqué a Harry y le susurré- Por cierto, el Sr. Spencer me ha dicho, que las notas se cuelgan la semana que viene- Harry me miró asustado.

- Ginny… ¿cómo sabes…?

- Tu proyecto está entregado- dije alejándome.

Mientras cogía mi comida, podía ver a Harry inmóvil, mirándome con una extraña sonrisa. ¿Dónde estaba el Harry altanero que había conocido días atrás?

Cuando estaba en la caja para pagar, escuché a una chica llamar a Harry.

- Har, ¿Cómo estás?- cuando llegó a su lado lo besó con pasión. Él se quedó inmóvil

El chico de la caja, me llamaba para darme el cambio y apenas lo escuchaba, finalmente me dejó el cambio en la bandeja, murmurando cosas nada buenas sobre mí.

Un empujón, de la persona que iba tras de mí, me sacó de la pesadilla que acababa de presenciar. Rápidamente cogí mi comida, y me fui de la cafetería.

¿Por qué me sentía así? No era una traición, Harry y yo no teníamos nada, él solo había sido amable conmigo en la mañana, yo hubiese hecho lo mismo, si hubiese visto a cualquier compañero que necesitase mi ayuda.

Aún así me dolía. Me dolía que todo lo que me había demostrado las horas anteriores, no había sido más que un juego, un nuevo juego.

Sin remediarlo recordé su lema de "_uno para todas y todas para uno"._

¿De verdad creía que una persona podía cambiar de la noche a la mañana? Claro que no, cualquier depredador por supervivencia, hace lo que haga falta, y Harry no iba a ser menos.

Mi última clase pasó volando, y mis nervios volvían de nuevo a mi cuerpo. Rápidamente salí de la universidad y Draco, ya me esperaba en la puerta.

- Gin, ¿cómo has pasado el día?

- Ha sido el peor de mi vida. Si te digo que esta mañana casi te quedas sin pareja de patinaje, ¿eso te dice algo?

- Mejor no me cuentes más, prefiero estar tranquilo.

- Mejor, no creo que te guste lo de después- le sonreí.

Pansy no tardó en llegar. Venía dando saltitos con Fleur y Ron, por suerte Harry no los acompañaba.

- ¿Podemos ir nosotros también a la prueba?- preguntó Fleur

- No puede ser. La prueba es a puerta cerrada- aclaró Draco- Vamos a intentar que Pansy entre, pues la necesitamos en la pista, pero no es seguro que lo consigamos.

- Pues vaya rollo- protestó Fleur

Mientras ellos discutían, mi falta de oxigeno cada vez era mayor, estaba demasiado nerviosa.

- Ginny, respira…tranquila- dijo abrazándome- Será mejor que nos vayamos, vamos a desconectar ¿vale?

Draco, Pansy y yo, nos fuimos a la pista.

Eran las 17.00, aún faltaban dos horas para la prueba, usaríamos una hora de relajación y otra para calentar, todo debía salir perfecto.

Cuando escuché la sirena del cierre de la pista, los dientes empezaron a castañearme. Draco y yo nos dirigimos a la pista para ver cual era nuestro turno en las pruebas. Mi mala suerte nos acompañaba éramos los últimos.

- Ginny, eso es lo mejor. Recuerda, los últimos serán los primeros- dijo Draco intentando relajarme.

Nos habíamos presentado 10 parejas, las cuales, algunas, como en nuestro caso, habían preparado más de un espectáculo, y 9 individuales. Según nos explicó el monitor, solo habría 6 espectáculos en pareja y 5 individuales. Todo iba a estar muy reñido.

La primera pareja fue Cho y Cedric. Representaron dos números, y todo había que decirlo, fue precioso. Estaban muy coordinados, era un espectáculo serio.

Ella por supuesto también hizo dos demostraciones para números individuales.

Había pasado dos horas desde el comienzo cuando nos tocó a nosotros.

- Ginny ¿quieres que haga mi demostración de individual primero? Así rompo el hielo, nunca mejor dicho- dijo sonriéndome. Yo asentí

La falsa música de Draco comenzó, "El lago de los cisnes" y me puse a reír. Estaba loco, si era elegido, sería una locura que cambiase "El lago de los cisnes" por "Sex bomb". A pesar de todo, lo hizo perfecto, era uno de los mejores patinadores, ya que transmitía paz, elegancia y gusto.

Draco pidió un minuto para cambiar su atuendo, debía ponerse el traje para la primera representación. Éramos los únicos que íbamos a hacer la prueba hasta con el vestuario. Según Draco, eso nos daría puntos.

Habían autorizado a Pansy a estar allí, ya que la necesitaba para las dos pruebas

Lo primero que representaríamos sería "Amor entre piratas". Me preparé en medio de la pista, cubierta por la bandera pirata y la música comenzó a sonar. Comencé a deslizarme lentamente hasta que entró Draco a la pista, al verlo, todos mis miedos se esfumaron, solo estábamos la música, él y yo. Envolví mi espada en la bandera pirata y comenzamos la ducha con las espadas. Nuestros cuerpos se movían en coordinación.

Cuando llegó el momento de mi cambio de vestuario, en ese mismo numero, salí de la pista dirección Pansy. Lo mejor de tener una hermana diseñadora, es que lo había organizado todo para que solo tuviese que tirar de mis pantalones, para quitarlos y convertir mi camisa en un vestido blanco. Corrí de nuevo al borde de la pista y me tapé con la bandera pirata, ahora del revés, pareciendo ser una tela negra.

Al momento, Draco con su espada me descubrió. Nuestro baile sobre hielo continuó hasta que la música dejó de sonar. Todos mis compañeros aplaudieron el espectáculo. Había salido a las mil maravillas y había sido innovador.

Rápidamente nos cambiamos de ropa, aunque en esta vez, nos pusimos nuestro chándal.

Nuestro siguiente espectáculo era "Mi corazón continuara". Pansy se colocó los patines, Draco y yo la ayudamos para situarla en el centro de la pista, tal y como habíamos acordado que iría el violinista. Los monitores, ya sabían más o menos el montaje. Necesitábamos a Pansy allí, ya que era nuestra guía de movimientos.

Este espectáculo era más sentimental. Los movimientos y la coordinación era mucho más importante que en el anterior, ya que el mínimo fallo me haría caer al suelo.

Todo salió genial, sin apenas fallos apreciables para ellos.

- Ginny, lo has hecho genial- me abrazó Draco- sabía que saldría bien.

- Bueno…ahora solo queda que les haya gustado a ellos, hay muy pocas plazas.

- Tranquila, espero que todo haya salido bien.

Una vez que acabaron todas las exhibiciones, nos reunimos en la pista.

- Chicos, habéis hecho todos un gran trabajo. Enhorabuena- nos dijo el monitor- Es una pena que no tengamos tiempo para representarlas todas. Mañana os diremos las elegidas y si se debe modificar algo.

Eran ya las 22.15 de la noche, cuando Pansy y yo íbamos de regreso.

- Ginny ¿A dónde vas?- me preguntó Pansy

- A casa, estoy muerta- la verdad que el día me había pasado factura.

- Ginny, hemos cambiado de dirección, ¿no lo recuerdas?- Mi pié, reaccionó de la impresión y pisé fuertemente el freno, lo había olvidado, hoy había sido la mudanza a casa de los Potter. Pansy vio mi cara de pánico- Ginny, ¿estás bien?

- Si…- dije con dificultad- lo olvidé

El resto del camino lo hice en silencio. Parecía que iba al castillo del terror en vez de a mi nueva casa, pero… ¿podía llamarla así? Apenas había estado una vez en esa allí, y no guardaba muy buenos recuerdos

Cuando llegamos a la entrada, la cancela estaba cerrada. Normal, que esperaba, eran las 22.30.

- Pansy…mira mi móvil y dime que mamá no ha estado llamando- la cara de Pansy reflejó el mismo pánico que el mío. Cogió mi bolso rápidamente y sacó mi teléfono. Al ver su cara, me temí lo peor.

- Ginny, tienes…cuatro llamadas pérdidas de ella y dos de un número que no tienes registrado, osease James.

- Wow, hoy tendremos movidas- dije riendo al saber la bienvenida que me esperaba, mi madre era muy comprensiva cuando no afectaba al ámbito familiar, cosa que no había ocurrido en este momento. Pansy tomó su bolso para mirar su teléfono y pasó exactamente igual

- Empieza la fiesta- dijo riendo Pansy- Bueno…- Pansy comenzó a reír nerviosamente- ¿Quién llama?

- Lo haré yo, es lo justo- Pansy había estado con nosotros para ayudarnos, no era justo que ahora cargara con las culpas.

Tomé mi teléfono y marqué a mi madre. El saludo fue de lo mejor

- ¿Se puede saber dónde estás Ginevra?- bien me llama Ginevra, ahora sabía que el grado de enfado era muy alto.

- Estoy en la puerta…la cancela está cerrada- reí

- Y que esperabas, ¿que todos te esperáramos en la puerta?- los nervios pasaron a convertirse en rabia. Si estuviera en casa, nada de esto pasaría.

- No hacía falta tanto, solo que al menos la puerta estuviera abierta- Pansy me miró con los ojos como platos, sabía que me la iba a cargar si seguía así.

- No os merecéis menos, os deberíais quedaros ahí toda la noche- lo prefería mil veces más que entrar a esa casa

- Pues vale, no nos abras- dicho eso colgué- Pansy bájate.

- Ginny, ¿qué dices?

- Bájate, paso de entrar. Tú no tienes nada que ver- Pansy seguía inmóvil en su asiento

- Ginny, no lo hagamos más difícil, ya sabes que mamá no lo ha dicho con esa intención…- salí del coche y me fui para la puerta de Pansy y la abrí. A lo lejos, veía una silueta venir hasta la cancela.

El día de hoy, ya había sido lo suficientemente duro, como para seguirlo. Pansy me miró incrédula y se bajó del coche.

Volví de nuevo a entrar en él y pisé el acelerador.

Harry

Cuando Ginny se marchó tan precipitadamente de la cafetería me sorprendió. Según me había dicho minutos antes estaba muerta de hambre. Esta chica era demasiado impulsiva.

Al cabo de más de media hora, apareció. Todos habíamos acabado de comer, y prácticamente nos estábamos levantando para volver a clases.

- Ginny, no sé que te pasa hoy pero…estás muy rara- le dijo Pansy, ella sonrió.

- La prueba…ya sabes, voy a comer algo- se acercó a mi y me susurró- Por cierto, el Sr. Spencer me ha dicho, que las notas se cuelgan la semana que viene- ¿Cómo sabía ella quién era el Sr. Spencer y cuando se colgaban las notas sobre el proyecto que no había entregado?

- Ginny… ¿cómo sabes…?

- Tu proyecto está entregado- me dijo alejándose, dejándome perplejo

¿Había entregado el proyecto por mí? Pero…eso era imposible, el Sr. Spencer no era muy… piadoso que digamos. No se lo habría aceptado y sobre todo…siendo entregado por otra persona.

¿Cómo lo había conseguido? Ginny cada día me volvía más loco, era increíble.

Mis pensamientos tenían revolucionado a mi cerebro, mientras yo la miraba inmóvil con sonrisa de imbécil.

Una voz muy conocida me sacó de mi ensoñación, era demasiado conocida e inoportuna.

- Har, ¿Cómo estás?- no me dijo tiempo a responder, cuando Romilda, se tiró encima de mi boca sin poder reaccionar. Cuando lo hice ya era tarde, Ginny se había marchado.

-Romilda, ¿Qué haces?- dije limpiando con asco mi boca

- Har, nunca te ha molestado que haga eso- me intentó dedicar su mejor sonrisa pero era…asquerosa, comparada con Ginny… ¿Qué le había visto yo a esa chica cuando la usé para mis necesidades sexuales? Si, claro, ya sabía, le había puesto la bandera de mi país en la cara y había sido todo por la patria.

- No me llames Har, siempre te lo he dicho- recordé como Ginny en la mañana me había llamado así y me había gustado- y…no vuelvas ha hacer eso, ahora si me molesta, ¿entiendes?- claro que no me iba a entender, como iba a hacerlo si solo tenía una neurona y la usaba para peinarse.

Ahora entendía porqué mi comportamiento con las mujeres. A parte de debérselo a mi querida madre, también se lo debía a las chicas con escasas neuronas, de las que me rodeaba.

Buscaba a chicas que no quisieran compromisos, chicas fáciles, y que pensaran poco y…el resultado era ese.

Cuando encontré realmente a una mujer, o mejor dicho a una diosa, me dejó fuera de mí. Había caído en mi propio juego y por supuesto había perdido.

Dejé a Romilda, rebuznando maravillas sobre mí y fui a buscar a Ginny. No sabía que iba a decirle, había intentado mostrarle otro Harry distinto al que ella conocía, y Romilda, se había cargado todo mi trabajo.

La busqué por la zona de Administración pero no tuve éxito. Finalmente me fui hasta mi siguiente clase.

Durante toda esa hora, estuve buscando las palabras adecuadas, pero sabía que no era el mejor momento. Hoy tenía la prueba para el festival, no quería ponerla nerviosa.

A la salida de la universidad, me encontré con mis hermanos, iban a apoyar a Ginny para la prueba y me invitaron a acompañarlos. Me inventé una excusa para no ir, aunque me moría de ganas de verla, sabía que no era lo más recomendable para ella.

Esperé un rato, para evitar encontrármelos, cuando llegué al estacionamiento, vi a Fleur y Ron.

- Ey chicos, ¿qué hacéis aquí aún?

- No hemos podido acompañarlos, es a puerta cerrada.

- Y… ¿Cómo estaba Ginny?- pregunté intentando no parecer muy interesado.

- Uff, estaba muy nerviosa tío- dijo Ron- Temblaba como un flan.

En ese momento quise estar a su lado, quise abrazarla para darle todo mi apoyo y decirle que confiaba en ella, que todo saldría bien pero…no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella.

Justo en ese instante mi hermano vio a Hermione, la hermana de Draco, que también estudiaba en nuestra universidad, pero ella cursaba Derecho.

- Acaban de alegrarme el día, Fleur vete con Harry- y corrió hacia Hermione.

Toda la tarde, estuve pensando en Ginny y en la prueba, ojala saliese bien.

En la tarde no había hecho más que ver la TV acompañado de Bill, que no había ido a trabajar, por su contractura.

- Es increíble- se escuchaba a Lily- Ésta chica me va a volver loca. Llevo llamándola toda la tarde para avisarla de la cena.

- Tranquila Lily, estará ocupada. ¿Has probado con Pansy?- Bill y yo nos miramos angustiados

- Si, y tampoco responde. ¿No pensará que me crea que está de nuevo en la biblioteca? Yo también he sido joven y también le decía a mis padres que pasaba mucho tiempo estudiando.

- Harry está en la sala, quizás la ha visto y nos pueda decir algo- me preparé para interpretar mi papel, necesitaba cubrirla.

Al momento mi padre y Lily, vinieron a donde estábamos Bill y yo, ambos disimulamos hablando sobre el próximo partido de futbol.

- Harry, hijo. ¿Has visto a Ginny y Pansy ésta mañana?

- Si, en la universidad, Ginny estaba muy angustiada- le dije poniendo cara de preocupación

- ¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo?- me preguntó Lily.

- Al parecer le han cambiado un examen que tenía para dentro de un mes, para la próxima semana. Decía que no le iba a dar tiempo de prepararse.

- ¿Y Pansy?- bien, ahora que le decía de ella.

- Pues…la vio tan angustiada que le dijo que a ella también le habían hecho lo mismo y que se quedarían juntas a estudiar. Ya sabes cosas de chicas- le dije a mi padre, aparentando ser yo. Mi padre se lo tragó.

- ¿Ves? Lily. Tus hijas son responsables, no como otros, que están vagueando en vez de aprovechar el tiempo, ¿verdad Harry?- había funcionado, ahora solo faltaba que no tardaran mucho.

Eran casi las 9.30 de la noche y la mesa estaba preparada para cenar juntos, solo faltaban ellas.

Los minutos pasaban y no había rastro, la prueba se había debido retrasar demasiado. A las 10.30 sonó el teléfono de Lily. Ella suspiró y supe que se trataba de Ginny.

- ¿Se puede saber dónde estás Ginevra?- Lily estaba muy enfadada. Escuchó lo que le respondió Ginny y comenzó a usar ironía- Y que esperabas, ¿que todos te esperáramos en la puerta?- Ginny no tenía el mando para abrir la puerta, estarían afuera- No os merecéis menos, os deberíais quedar ahí toda la noche- ahora ya no había vuelta atrás, las cosas se escuchaban serias. Sabiendo el carácter de Ginny, la bomba iba a explotar- Ginny no me vaciles, ¡Ginny!- gritó Lily

- Genial se ha liado, Ginny le acaba de colgar- dijo Bill susurrando con una sonrisa.

- Me ha colgado, ¿Cómo se atreve a colgarme?- decía Lily incrédula.

- Tranquila cariño- le decía mi padre- ya sabes como son los…

- La voy a matar cuando entre, o mejor la dejo fuera- wow, Lily era igual que Ginny, ya sabía de donde había heredado el carácter.

- No es buena idea- mi padre siempre tan mediador- Harry, abre a Ginny y Pansy, están esperando fuera.

Cogí mis llaves y me acerqué lo más rápidamente que pude, sin correr para no mostrar mi angustia por verla, hasta la cancela. Cuando estaba a pocos metros de allí, pude ver a Ginny, meterse de nuevo en el coche y acelerar. Pansy estaba en la puerta esperando.

Esta chica estaba loca, se la iba a cargar más.

- Pansy ¿y Ginny?- pregunté activando el mando.

* * *

Hasta aquí por hoy que tal?

A donde habrá ido Ginny?


	11. Chapter 10

Hola niñas aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, que pena la demora, si se que me demore mucho en actualizar

la historia no es mia y los personajes tampoco

* * *

**CAPITULO 10**

- Me echó del coche- dijo poniendo pucheros, y no pude evitar reírme- Dijo que no iba a entrar. Ya sabes como es su carácter- bufó Pansy

- ¿Y a dónde ha ido?

- No me lo ha dicho, pero…supongo que a nuestra casa antigua, aún tiene las llaves- rió. Al parecer, esto era muy normal entre ellas, Pansy estaba demasiado tranquila, lo que me hacia suponer que estaba acostumbrada a más de una disputa entre lobas.

Nos dirigimos a la casa, mientras yo ponía al día a Pansy de lo ocurrido para que me siguiese el juego ante su madre.

Cuando entramos en casa, Lily salió rápidamente a nuestro encuentro. Cuando vio solo a Pansy, su cara cambió.

- ¿Dónde está tu hermana?- le medio gritó.

- No se encontraba bien, ya sabes muchas horas de estudio- Pansy puso a su madre el mismo puchero que me había puesto a mí y la abrazó, mientras me guiñaba un ojo. Esta chica era increíble. La cara de Lily cambió por un momento haciéndola más suave, abrazando a su hija.

- Voy a llamarla- dijo buscando su teléfono.

- Mamá déjala, estaba muy agobiada. Ya sabes como es ella, se lo toma todo muy a pecho.

- Pero…-Lily empezó a flaquear- Ha sido un gesto muy grosero. Llevamos un rato esperando para cenar todos juntos.

- Tranquila cariño, no pasa nada. Son normales estos agobios, son muchos cambios, dale tiempo, Ginny es una buena chica- comentó mi padre.

Había decidido ir a buscarla, lo máximo que me podía pasar es que me echase de su lado.

- Papá, ¿me disculparíais en la cena? Me ha surgido algo imprevisto- mi padre me miró con desconfianza y finalmente asintió. Sabía que había aceptado para no empeorar las cosas entre Ginny y Lily, si él se negaba Lily se enfurecería aún más con su hija.

De camino a casa de Ginny, vi un McDonals y se me ocurrió la idea de llevar algo de comida. Compré todo lo que vi, ya que no sabía sus gustos.

En poco tiempo llegué a su casa, todo estaba oscuro. Aparqué el coche y llamé a la puerta, pero nadie contestó.

- Ginny, soy Harry ¿estás ahí?- le grité a pesar que era tarde.

Insistí varias veces pero sin respuesta, pero casi cuando me iba, la puerta se abrió. Entré con cuidado pues estaba todo muy oscuro.

- Comida a domicilio ¿se puede?- la casa no parecía la misma que días atrás. Estaba lúgubre y sin ningún rastro de vida. Llegué hasta la cocina y dejé la comida.

- Huele bien- dijo por fin desde la puerta- ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

- Consulté mi bola mágica y me trajo hasta aquí- le sonreí- ¿Tienes hambre?

- Un poco- estaba preciosa.

- Aaa bueno pues si es un poco solo me lo llevo- dije riendo cogiendo las bolsas

- Noooo, manos arriba, de aquí no sales con eso- comenzó a reír acercándose a mi.

- ¿Me lo vas a impedir tu sola?- dije alzando las bolsas para que no las cogiera.

- No me hace falta más nadie, soy autosuficiente. ¿Quieres verlo?- cuando dijo eso empezó ha hacerme cosquillas, cosa que no aguantaba.

- Está bien, me rindo- le dije dándole las bolsas.

- ¿Has cenado?- me preguntó dirigiéndose al salón

- No, esperaba que compartieses tu cena….

- Bueno- dijo imitando estar seria- haré un esfuerzo- comenzó a sacar la comida de las bolsas- Harry ¿venía alguien más a comer? Has comprado demasiada comida- rió

- No sabía tus gustos y no me quise arriesgar- había comprado de todo un poco, ensaladas, hamburguesas, patatas, etc.

Comenzamos a comer entre risas y bromas. Le pregunté por la prueba y me estuvo contando que todo había salido como esperaban.

Cuando llegamos al postre, vimos que los helados Sandy estaban derretidos.

- Uff, creo que esto va a estar incomible- dije al meter la cuchara y ver que era batido.

- A ver….- metió su cuchara en el helado y lo vacío en mi cara a modo catapulta.

- ¿Quieres guerra?- cogí mi cuchara y la imité, pero apunté mal y cayó en su cuello.

En ese momento comenzó la guerra de helados, ambos nos colocamos en pie para continuarla, sin contar que parte del helado había caído en el suelo, resbalándonos y haciéndonos caer. Por suerte yo caí antes, haciendo a Ginny caer encima de mí.

Nuestras caras habían quedado a poca distancia y esta vez no pude aguantarme, por lo que la besé.

Por un momento, tuve miedo a su reacción, pero ella me respondió con la misma intensidad, lo que me hizo volver loco.

Pasé mis manos por su cintura, para evitar que escapara, no quería perderla ahora, mientras ella llevó las suyas hasta mi pelo perdiéndolas por él.

Nuestras bocas estaban fundidas en un pasional beso. Era increíble la suavidad de sus labios y la calidez de su boca.

Poco a poco, introduje mi lengua para acariciar la suya, haciendo ella lo mismo, con una dulzura extrema, que me hizo estremecer. Ahora si sabía lo que era un beso de verdad.

Poco a poco la fui volteando, dejándola caer al suelo para colocarme encima de ella, sin echar mi peso sobre su cuerpo. Bajé mi boca hasta su cuello, retirando con mi lengua el helado que momentos antes le había tirado. Su sabor me hizo enloquecer, ya que era la mezcla de caramelo del helado con su sabor.

Pude oír un jadeo de Ginny, y una sonrisa se me escapó de mi boca. Quise hacerla mía en ese mismo momento pero…no era como yo habían pensado.

Hasta yo mismo me sorprendí de pensar eso, si hubiese sido con otra persona, hubiese retozado si hubiese hecho falta en medio de la calle, pero solo habría sido sexo, con Ginny era amor.

Estábamos pringados de helado, tirados en el suelo de su antiguo salón. Cuando la miré a la cara, comencé a reírme.

- ¿De qué te ríes? Tú no estás menos manchado que yo- siguió riendo.

Ginny

Cuando dejé a Pansy, me fui directamente a mi antigua casa. Por suerte, aún conservaba las llaves.

En la ventana principal, había un cartel inmenso que ponía "Se Alquila", entrándome ganas de arrancarlo en ese mismo momento. ¿Por qué las cosas eran tan difíciles?

Cuando accedí al interior, me impactó. Todo estaba casi vacío, excepto los muebles de la cocina y algunas cosas más que eran de aquí. Fui a encender la luz, pero ya no había suministro eléctrico.

¿Como había pasado todo tan rápido? ¿Como una vida podía cambiar en tan pocos días?…Organizándolo mi madre, no era tan difícil, era especialista de dar un giro de 360º a cualquier cosa que se pusiese en su camino, por eso era decoradora.

Al poco tiempo, escuché que alguien llamaba a la puerta, se habrían equivocado, nadie sabía que estaba allí. Decidí no responder, pero al momento una voz muy conocida me llamó.

- Ginny, soy Harry ¿estás ahí?

¿Cómo sabía que estaba aquí? Dudé entre abrir o no, pero finalmente lo hice, algo en mi interior me hacia hacerlo.

Si me había sorprendido su visita más aún lo había hecho al traer la cena de McDonals. A pesar de que intenté indagar como había sabido donde me encontraba no me lo dijo, aunque estaba casi segura que el pequeño duendecillo tenía algo que ver.

En otro momento quizás me hubiese molestado que no hubiese respetado mi soledad pero ahora, no lo hacía.

Antes de comer bromeamos como si de dos amigos de toda la vida nos tratásemos. Eso era un gran paso, cuando lo conocí no esperaba siquiera eso, es más lo quería lejos de mí.

Cuando dispuse la improvisada mesa, es decir el suelo, saqué la comida que había comprado y… fue increíble, Harry había comprado comida para un regimiento.

Al parecer el desconocimiento de mis gustos lo había hecho comprar un poco de todo. Realmente este no era el mismo chico que odiaba las mujeres.

Comimos sentados en el suelo, con una triste vela alumbrando la comida y riendo. Creo, que ni una cena, en el mejor restaurante del mundo, hubiese sido más agradable que ésta.

Harry se mostraba diferente, se mostraba como el Harry que me enamoró. Se interesó por la prueba de patinaje y demás, era un encanto.

Cuando fuimos a comernos los helados que había comprado, vimos que estaban derretidos en los vasos, más bien era una sopa de helado.

Al meter la cuchara en su interior se hundía como si se tratase de chocolate caliente. Al sacar la cuchara se me ocurrió una de mis geniales ideas, metí la cuchara como si fuera a probarlo y cuando menos se lo esperó, le lancé una cucharada de helado usando mi cuchara a modo de catapulta guiándola hacia su rostro.

Su cara llena de helado fue un chiste, por lo que no pude evitar reírme hasta llorar.

A modo de venganza, intentó imitarme pero el helado cayó en mi cuello, haciéndome reír más. Yo tenía años de experiencia en ello, mi hermano Bill me había enseñado demasiado bien.

La batalla de helado comenzó, aunque la mayor parte caía al suelo. Al ponernos de pie, Harry pisó el helado resbalándose y cayendo al suelo, arrastrándome con él.

Ambos quedamos en el suelo, yo encima de él, mirándonos fijamente a los ojos, unos ojos que me volvían loca, lo que ocurrió a continuación no era algo que no esperara, Harry me besó.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo besé como tantas veces antes había querido hacerlo. Quería demostrarle todo mi amor, demostrarle que yo también podía besarle, como lo había hecho la chica en la cafetería, entraba en un juego peligroso pero…que más daba ya. Había sido cazada, al menos debía llevarme recompensa alguna ¿no?

Harry llevó sus manos hasta mi cintura y yo lleve las mías, aunque pringosas del helado a su pelo. Si ya era bueno su olor, su sabor… era mi perdición. Me había cazado, ahora mismo era su presa, pero no me importaba.

Harry me tumbó sobre el suelo y se colocó encima de mí. Bajó su boca por mi cuello retirando, el helado que me había lanzado con su lengua, volviéndome loca por lo no pude evitar jadear.

Había tenido pocas relaciones en mi vida, pero no tenían nada que ver, con lo que me hacia sentir Harry, con tan solo mirarme. Ahora que era toda suya, me iba a enloquecer.

En ese momento, Harry me miró a los ojos y comenzó a reír.

- ¿De qué te ríes? Tú no estás menos manchado que yo- lo acompañé con las risas

- Eso ya lo sé yo. Estamos pegajosos- dijo intentando despegar una mano del suelo.

- Si quieres…podemos ir a…limpiarnos- dios mío, casi le digo de meternos en la ducha juntos.

- No me parece mala idea, el helado de mi cara empieza a tirarme.

Se alzó de encima de mí y posteriormente me ayudó a levantar. Cogí la vela y fuimos hasta el baño de la antigua habitación de mi madre, ese era mucho mayor. Por suerte había agua.

Solté la vela en el lavabo con dificultad, ya que se había quedado pegada a mi mano. Harry no paraba de reírse y eso lo hacía más irresistible.

La comida llevaba algo afrodisíaco pues apenas podía tener control sobre mí, ahora la cazadora era yo y Harry sería mi presa.

Sin pensarlo, me tiré encima de él y comencé a besarlo como anteriormente él había hecho conmigo. Él se sorprendió aunque no tardó en responderme.

Mis manos pegajosas se perdieron por su camiseta, quitándosela y dejando su torso desnudo. Harry me empujó hacia la pared respondiendo a mi pasión, apresándome con su cuerpo.

Nuestras bocas tenían una lucha encarnizada por la pasión, sabiendo que el único premio que había era el que recibíamos en cada beso que no era poco.

Harry acarició mi cuerpo con mucha dulzura hasta quitarme la camiseta dejándome en sujetador. Poco a poco bajó su cara por mi pecho, acariciándolos a su vez con sus manos.

Mis piernas temblaron ante la sensación que me provocaba su boca en ellos, ya que a través de mi brassier podía sentir su cálido aliento. Sus manos fueron desabrochando mi sujetador, dejando mi pecho a su disposición brindándole a su boca la libertad para atraparlos entre sus labios haciéndome jadear de placer. Su lengua cálida jugaba con mis pezones erectos de placer, alternándolo con sus dientes, los cuales los capturaban presionando lo suficiente para hacerme perder la cabeza.

Poco a poco siguió bajando, colocándose de rodillas a mí, desabrochando mis pantalones y deshaciéndose de ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dejándome solo con mis culotes.

Fue acercando poco a poco su boca hasta mi cadera, deslizando su lengua por mis piernas. Cuando casi llegó a mis tobillos me giró, quedando mi pecho pegado a la pared, para hacer el recorrido inverso con su lengua, hasta llegar a mis glúteos, los cuales mordió, haciéndome estremecer.

Prosiguió su recorrió por mi espalda hasta mi cuello, restregando su cuerpo con el mío. Agarró mis manos, colocándola justo sobre mi cabeza aguantándola con una de las suyas, con la otra me agarró por la cintura pegándome hacia él, haciéndome notar su virilidad en toda su plenitud.

Por el contacto, pude notar que se había quitado los pantalones, quedándose en boxers. Eso me hizo enloquecer, los gemidos que escapaban de mi boca sin poder controlarlo.

Harry me estaba haciendo sentir, como nunca nadie me había hecho, casi no podía soportar más, podía notar mi sexo demasiado húmedo.

- Harry…no me hagas sufrir más- le susurré mientras su boca se perdía por mi cuello.

Él se despegó un momento de mí, abrió su cartera y sacó un condón, se quitó sus boxers y abrió la ducha.

Al momento tiró de mí deshaciéndose de mis culotes, dejándome totalmente expuesta ante él.

Rápidamente se lo colocó y me subió a su cintura a horcajadas, pegándome una vez más contra la pared colocándome de tal forma que el agua cayese sobre nuestros cuerpos. En ese momento y tras solo una estocada, entró en mi interior.

Parecía que estaba esperando mi autorización para hacer que solo fuéramos uno, para introducirse en mi interior arrasando cada célula de mi cuerpo.

El contacto de mi sexo con el suyo tras esa embestida, me hizo ahogar un gemido en su boca, poco a poco comenzó a moverse en mi interior.

- Ginny… dime que sientes, ahhh, ¿me notas? ¿Notas lo duro que me pones con solo tocarte?- Dios… esto no podía ser mejor, si con solo una estocada casi me mata, ahora que me habla sucio… no iba a ser capaz de soportarlo. Me encantaba eso

- Si Harry, Dios… ahora entiendo…- lo dejé ahí

- Qué entiendes preciosa- jadeó- Quiero que me lo cuentes todo, quiero hacerte sentir bien, quiero hacerte sentir como nadie.

- En…entiendo…que todas las mujeres estén locas por ti, mmmmmm…- mordí mis labios ante tal placer.

- No amor, te aseguro que esto que estamos haciendo no lo he hecho con nadie en mi vida, ahhh, te lo aseguro.

- No me vendrás ahora con que eras virgen- gemí

- No, no lo soy pero… te aseguro que nunca había hecho el amor, ante solo… follaba

Tras nuestra pequeña charla "sucia", Harry jadeaba en cada embestida, susurrando mi nombre con locura. Al momento me bajó de su cintura colocándome de espalda a él, inclinando mi espalda un poco para delante, abriendo mis piernas con sus rodillas, volviéndome a penetrar de nuevo de una sola vez, agarrándome con una mano por mi cintura y con otra un hombro, para tener total control sobre mí.

- Ábrete de piernas amor, dame el mayor acceso hacia ti- mis piernas respondieron a su plegaria abriéndose aún más, lo que hizo que Harry llevara su mano hacia mi clítoris y comenzase a masajearlo en círculos

Sus embestidas cada vez eran más fuertes, provocándonos gemidos de placer. Cuando nuestro clímax se acercaba, Harry se sentó casi de rodillas sobre sus pies, arrastrándome y haciéndome sentar encima de él, haciéndome sentirlo aún más en mi interior y regalándome el mayor de los placeres, quedando ambos abrazados, mientras el agua caía sobre nuestros cuerpos.

- Ginny…- jadeó- estoy enamorado de ti, desde el día que te vi en el restaurante- me susurró al oído. Eso me estremeció, sabía su desprecio por las mujeres pero…me había dicho que estaba enamorado de mí…

- Harry, a mi también me pasó igual. Yo pensé que tú…odiabas a las...- no me dejó acabar.

- Eso fue antes de conocerte a ti amor. Realmente no había conocido a ninguna hasta que te vi a ti- al decirme eso lo besé y abracé con todas mis fuerzas- siento haberme comportado como un imbécil.

- Harry…yo te seguí el juego- dije sonriendo. Harry me volvió a besar

- Bueno…creo que va siendo hora de marcharnos, debe ser bastante tarde y tu nuevo hogar te espera señorita.

- Nunca creí que me iba a alegrar irme a vivir a tu casa- sonreí- es más, mi madre me dio una excusa para marcharme esta noche.

- Por cierto, ¿siempre es así?- vio mi cara sorprendida- quiero decir, cuando discutís, las dos tenéis el mismo carácter y es para echarse a temblar- comencé a reír.

- Pues si, en ese sentido somos iguales, pero…tranquilo, normalmente no discutimos mucho, solo de vez en cuando, para darle morbo al tema.

- Eres peligrosa Ginny, y eso me vuelve loco- me volvió a besar apresándome entre su cuerpo y la pared

- Bueno, mejor que salgamos o no lo haremos nunca- Cuando fui a buscar una toalla sonreí- Harry, ¿te has vestido alguna vez mojado?- Harry buscó igual que yo y comenzó a reír.

- Tranquila- dijo saliendo de la ducha- toma sécate, a mi no me importa- me dijo tirándome su camiseta.

- Nooo, como crees que me voy a secar con tu camiseta. ¿Cómo vas a llegar a tu casa sin ella?

- Traigo el abrigo, lo dejé abajo, nadie sabrá que no llevo nada debajo- dijo mientras se vestía.

Me daba mucha vergüenza secarme con su camiseta, así que lo imité y me empecé a vestir sin secarme bajo su atenta mirada, devolviéndole su camiseta.

Cuando bajamos al salón, recogimos todo lo de la cena, y por suerte mi madre había dejado una fregona allí, con la que pude limpiar el suelo y eliminar cualquier rastro de nuestra guerra de helado.

Cuando salimos de la casa, me dirigí hasta mi coche, y Harry tiró de mí.

- ¿Dónde crees que vas?- sonrió

- A por mi coche.

- Nada de eso, te vienes conmigo. Mañana lo recogeremos- volvió a besarme

- Harry… ¿cómo vamos a llegar juntos?- no quería que nadie supiese nada aún

- Estarán acostados, tranquila. Son la 1.30 de la madrugada.

Le hice caso y me fui en su coche.

En todo el camino, no soltó mi mano. Era todo tan extraño…nunca creí descubrir al verdadero Harry, realmente nunca creí que existiera un Harry así.

Millones de dudas vinieron a mi cabeza.

- Harry…-me puse nerviosa- ¿Quién era la chica de la universidad?

- No te preocupes por ella, no volverá a hacerlo- eso no me valía, quería saber quién era, una simple amiga no te tomaba esas confianzas.

- Pero….- no quería ponerme pesada

- Ginny, era una amiga, que…bueno, se tomó más confianzas de las normales- dijo poniendo mala cara- Ginny quiero demostrarte que he cambiado, que no necesito mi vida pasada, que solo te quiero a ti.

Cuando llegamos a casa, tal y como había predicho Harry, todos estaban durmiendo. Estaba deseando pegarme un baño en condiciones pero había un pequeño problema, no sabía cual era mi dormitorio.

Ante mi duda Harry me acompañó a mi nueva habitación. Cuando entramos me quedé alucinada . Había cambiado totalmente desde mi última visita.

Las cajas con mis objetos, estaban en un lado de la habitación y mi ropa estaba colocada en mi armario.

- ¿Te gusta tu nueva habitación?- me susurró Harry a mi oído

- Es…preciosa. Ha cambiado mucho…todo- Harry rió

- Me alegro que te guste- comenzó a besarme haciendo que de nuevo mis hormonas se revolucionasen.

- Harry, mejor que te marches, puede venir alguien- siguió besándome.

- No puedo, me he hecho adicto a tus besos y…no me puedo separar de ti.

- Pues…si quieres que mañana te los siga dando, me vas a tener que dejar dormir- le dije acompañándolo a la puerta

Tras su marcha, cogí mi ropa y me fui a la ducha.

Cuando regresé a la cama eran las 2:15, apenas dormiría 5 horas.

Cuando sonó mi despertador, casi no me podía levantar. El día anterior había sido muy intenso, entre los relajantes, la prueba de patinaje y la noche con Harry…aunque el final, fue lo mejor. Me sentía muy feliz.

Cuando bajé a desayunar estaban todos, incluido Harry.

- Buenos días- les dije a todos mirando a Harry.

- Hola Ginny, buenos días ¿Qué tal dormiste?- me preguntó James

- Bien gracias

- ¿Cómo entraste?- preguntó mi madre sorprendida- ¿Cuándo llegaste?

- La traje yo- se apresuró a decir Harry- mujeres…había pinchado una rueda y no sabía cambiarla- comenzó a reír disimulando ser el de siempre.

- Harry no empieces con tus teorías sobre las mujeres- dijo Fleur enfadada, Harry comenzó a reír.

- Tranquila Fleur, nosotras no tenemos okupas en el cerebro- le sonreí.

- ¿Okupas?- cayó Bill. Fleur, Pansy, mi madre y yo comenzamos a reír.

- Si Bill, neuronas que no os sirven para nada- seguí riendo. Harry esbozó una pequeña sonrisa traviesa, pero al momento disimuló.

- Pues creo que las listillas, se van a quedar en tierra ¿verdad Ron?

- Es pronto Harry, espera a que Ginny desayune- le dijo Fleur

Harry no dijo nada y se fue para su habitación, supongo que para hacer tiempo.

Antes de irnos, subí a mía para recoger mis cosas, pero unas manos tiraron de mí, haciéndome entrar en la habitación de Harry.

- ¿Te enseño para que sirven mis okupas?- dijo besándome


	12. Chapter 11

Hola niñas se que me he demorado 100 mil años en actualizar... que pena pero he estado re re ocupada con la universidad...

sin mas aquí les dejo un cap nuevo

la historia ni los personajes son míos

* * *

- Harry… ¿estás loco? Están todos esperándonos- le dije entre besos

- Te he echado de menos, ésta noche iré a dormir contigo- una risa nerviosa se apoderó de mi.

- No Harry, nos van a pillar. Además ésta noche tengo que ir con Draco a ensayar. Hoy nos dan los resultados de las pruebas

- ¿No puedo acompañarte?- siguió besándome

- No te dejaran entrar. Pero prometo no llegar tarde ¿vale?

- Te voy a extrañar- dijo besándome- Por cierto, avisa a tu madre que te quedarás a estudiar a la biblioteca- me advirtió- ayer le dije que te cambiaron un examen y que estabas muy agobiada.

- Gracias, te compensaré- le sonreí

- No me digas eso que no te dejo marchar- volvió a cogerme de la cintura.

- Harry, llegaremos tarde, voy a lavarme los dientes y nos vamos.

Antes de ir a la universidad, Harry me llevó a recoger mi coche, lo necesitaría para irme después a la pista.

El resto del día pasó sin complicaciones. Estaba deseando que llegase la hora de ir a la pista, quería saber los resultados de la prueba.

A la salida de la universidad, Draco estaba esperándome en el aparcamiento. Ron, Fleur, Pansy, Harry y yo nos encaminamos para allí.

- Hola mi niña- me abrazó, Harry lo miró con rabia- ¿preparada para las buenas noticias?

- Drak, no nos hagamos ilusiones, sabes que la competencia es dura.

- Me voy a morir hasta que llegues a casa- dijo Pansy- Además…mamá se volverá e enfadar si llegas tarde

- Tranquila Pansy, ya la avisé y…esta noche, no llegaré tarde- dije mirando a Harry de refilón para que nadie lo notase.

Me moría por besarlo, por volver a estar en sus brazos, pero por ahora era imposible. Ambos necesitábamos tiempo para afrontar lo que nos estaba sucediendo, y también debíamos pensar, en la forma de comunicárselo a nuestros padres.

Cuando llegó el momento de la verdad, creí morirme. Draco me agarraba de la mano para transmitirme fortaleza, él estaba acostumbrado a estas cosas, yo…nunca había estado en semejante situación.

- Chicos- nos avisó el monitor para que nos reuniésemos con él en el centro- A ver chicos, ya tenemos a las personas que participaran en el festival y el orden de las actuaciones. La apertura del festival en un principio la iba a hacer el grupo musical, pero…al ver vuestros números hemos decidido que actúen justo en mitad del festival.

Hay una de vuestras actuaciones que nos gustó muchísimo para dar comienzo el espectáculo, por su dulzura, elaboración y trabajo. Es la de Ginny y Draco "Mi corazón continuará"- Al decir eso, Draco me abrazó casi haciéndome caer al suelo. Todos nuestros compañeros aplaudieron.

- Ginny, ¿sabes que significa?- yo casi no podía reaccionar- vamos a abrir el festival, es increíble.

- Chicos, me tenéis que asegurar que conseguiréis el violinista para esa fecha, es algo muy original, nos gustó la idea.

- Si por supuesto- aseguró Draco mientras yo seguía sin creerlo.

- Prosigo- dijo el monitor- Después de esa actuación, habrá un individual que será de Cho- ésta sonrió, aunque estaba contrariada pues ella quería abrir el espectáculo, como había hecho años anteriores. El monitor prosiguió nombrando a las parejas que iban a participar- Tras estos espectáculos, llegaremos al ecuador del festival, en el cual se hará como un descanso para preparar el improvisado escenario en el hielo- todos nos miramos asustados, era muy importante que el hielo estuviese sin daños para no sufrir accidentes, el monitor lo notó e hizo la aclaración- tranquilos, consistirá en unas alfombras que irán desde la entrada de la pista hasta el centro, en ningún momento tocaran el hielo. No usan baterías y los altavoces serán los del recito -dijo señalándolos- Después de la actuación del grupo, habrá una actuación por parejas, que será nuevamente la de Ginny y Draco, "Amor entre piratas"- eso me hizo jadear y Draco me abrazó- creemos que es un numero muy entretenido y animará al público.

Era increíble, habían escogido nuestros dos números de parejas, Draco tenía razón.

Mis ojos estaban vidriosos de emoción, Draco solo sabía abrazarme de la alegría. Cuando miramos a Cho vimos su rabia y su cara de asco. Draco la saludó para picarla, yo sonreí. A ella solo le habían aceptado uno de sus números individuales y otro en pareja.

- Por ultimo- prosiguió el monitor- queremos para finalizar un numero individual, ya que el comienzo del festival lo haremos con uno de parejas, y dado a su coordinación y elegancia, hemos pensado que sea "El lago de los Cisnes" de Draco- al escuchar eso, ahogué un grito en mis manos. Draco se había salido con la suya, e iba a revolucionar al festival. Esta vez, fui yo quien lo abrazó a él.

- Draco, ¿lo has pensado bien?, creo que es mejor que hagas la representación que le hiciste a ellos- le sonreí

- ¿Y no ver sus caras? ni loco- rió

- Draco, te pueden expulsar del equipo ¿no lo has pensado?

- Si, y me da igual, para mi la mayor victoria es haber conseguido que nuestros dos espectáculos estén ahí, después de eso…prepárate, nos lloverán las ofertas y ellos no nos dejaran escapar- eso me puso nerviosa

- Chicos, es todo por hoy, a partir de ahora comienza la cuenta atrás, en estos días estaremos ultimando detalles.

Esa noche no ensayamos. Dean nos felicitó por haberlo conseguido, y la mitad del merito se lo debíamos a él. Sin su ayuda…no habríamos podido ensayarlo.

Mientras iba en el coche, camino de casa, las lágrimas de emoción caían por mis mejillas, finalmente lo había conseguido.

Una vez más mi teoría se hacía cierta. La vida era una caja de sorpresas, y ésta vez contenía a un ser especial, Harry y mi mayor ilusión, participar en el festival benéfico de patinaje.

Cuando llegué a la casa, la cancela de acceso estaba abierta. Durante el pequeño trecho, me mentalice para no mostrarme demasiado feliz si no quería dar explicaciones sobre ello.

Aparqué lejos del acceso a la casa, para no obstruir la salida de ninguno de los cuatro vehículos que estaban aparcados delante, entre ellos el de Harry. Al salir de mi coche unos brazos me agarraron por la cintura y me aprisionaron contra el coche.

- Dame las buenas noticias- me dijo mientras me besaba.

- Harry, no nos han seleccionado- imité una falsa pena. Rápidamente me a abrazó.

- Tranquila, eso no significa nada- empezó a consolarme- sé que la …

- Harry, es broma- sonreí- nos han seleccionado, vamos a hacer las dos espectáculos- salté sobre él, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio cayendo sobre el césped. Una vez allí comencé a besarlo, sabiendo que con el coche nadie nos vería.

- Ginny, no sabes cuando me alegro- me decía entre besos- vamos a celebrarlo a la piscina, recuerda que me debes una- comenzó a sonreír.

- No Harry, todos están esperando para cenar- estaba loco no era el momento una sesión de exquisito sexo- Para una vez que puedo llegar temprano…

- Está bien, pero…no tardes en pagarme, me muero por ti- eso me hizo estremecer

Cuando entramos en la casa, intenté disimular mi extrema alegría. Pansy, Bill, Fleur y Ron vinieron hasta mí corriendo, para saber el resultado.

Intenté poner cara de desilusión para engañarlos, al igual que hice con Harry. Esta vez, él me ayudó.

- Chicos la he recogido del coche llorando- dramatizó Harry, Pansy me abrazó rápidamente.

- Lo siento Gin, sabía que esto significaba mucho para ti.

- Más lo siento yo Pansy, vas a tener que hacerme el traje para la otra representación- comencé a saltar con Pansy agarrada a mi cuello, a la cual se unió Fleur. Al momento todos se unieron al abrazo.

- Chicos ¿qué os pasa?- preguntó James sin entender.

- Ginny ha aprobado un examen- dijo Ron.

- Enhorabuena Ginny, ves Lily, sus esfuerzos merecen la pena.- dijo James dirigiéndose a mi madre.

- Pues en eso tienes razón James- me había costado muchos años poder conseguir mi sueño y hoy podía recoger los resultados.

Harry se sentó justo enfrente de mí para cenar, llevándose gran parte de ella pasando sus piernas entre las mías, y eso me ponía nerviosa.

Justo cuando estábamos por el postre, James comenzó a hablar.

- Bueno familia, dentro de dos semanas hay un acontecimiento al que me gustaría que me acompañarais- dudo que pueda, sonreí para mi interior- ya sabéis que soy el director de una importante clínica privada y va a colaborar con un evento benéfico que organiza el equipo de patinaje de hielo- al decir eso, lo que tenía en la boca se me fue para otro lado, casi ahogándome. Todos me miraron asustados, mi madre y James porque se pensaban que me ahogaba y el resto, porque sabia a que festival se refería James.

- Ginny, ¿Estás bien?- mi madre corrió a mi lado. En ese momento quería salir de allí, necesitaba aire pero…tenía que enterarme de más.

- Tranquila, solo me ahogué. Disculpa James prosigue- dije intentando mostrarme serena.

- Pues eso, la clínica patrocina el evento, y nos han invitado. Al parecer es un espectáculo increíble. Estaremos en primera fila. Se llama "Meninos Da Rua" y todos los fondos que se consigan se destinaran para los niños de Brasil.

- A Ginny le encanta el patinaje, ¿verdad hija?- yo sonreí

- Pues entonces, iremos todos- James se levantó para empezar a recoger la mesa

Toda mi alegría del día se esfumó. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Mi madre estaría allí, escucharía mi nombre y me vería.

Aunque sabía que todo se conocería tarde o temprano, esperaba que fuera más tarde. Apenas era mi primera representación en publico, por lo que me hubiese gustado haberla invitado a algún evento con un poco más de experiencia.

Finalmente no había más que hacer, dentro de dos semanas, a parte de hacer mi sueño realidad, se destaparía todo el pastel.

Tras la cena, todos se reunieron en el salón, por lo que me disculpe ante todos para poder marcharme mi habitación. Me daría una ducha de agua caliente, intentaría tranquilizarme y sobre todo digeriría los nuevos acontecimientos.

Cuando terminé me metí en mi cama y me tapé completamente con las mantas.

¿Por qué nunca iba a poder disfrutar de algo, sin miedo a que alguien rompiese mi sueño?

Mi vida era una mentira, empezando por el patinaje, del que ni mi madre sabía la existencia, y terminando por Harry, con el que tenía que simular tener una relación tensa. Estaba cansada de vivir así, a escondidas.

Unos brazos cálidos abrazándome, me sacaron de mis pensamientos, era Harry, el cual había entrado en mi habitación sin percatarme.

- Harry ¿Qué haces aquí?- se había metido en mi cama, con solo un pantalón de pijama, este hombre me quería matar de una combustión.

- Vengo a estar contigo. No quiero que te preocupes por nada- cuando me dijo eso, lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas- Ginny tranquila, todo saldrá bien

- Harry, mi madre se enterará, ¿no lo ves? Ellos estarán allí.

- Ginny, es hora que se enteren. ¿Piensas esconderlo toda la vida?- eso me asustó- Eso es imposible y también es poco saludable para ti. No pueden pensar, ni lo van a creer durante tanto tiempo, que pasas media vida en una biblioteca, es hora que lo sepan, has demostrado ser responsable, sigues estudiando sin renunciar a tu sueño- me apegó más a su cuerpo- Ginny, yo estaré a tu lado no estarás sola- pensar eso me consoló. Ahora no estaba sola, lo tenía a él.

Me envolvió entre sus brazos entre besos y susurros a los que respondía con necesidad, necesidad de él.

Poco a poco fue metiendo sus manos entre mi camiseta, hasta deshacerse de ella, quedándome en sujetador. Esto era una locura, estábamos en su casa y alguien podía entrar.

- Harry…- él ahogó mi voz en su boca. Parecía no importarle nada y yo me dejé llevar.

Su boca fue hasta mi cuello, reactivando cada poro de mi piel. Su lengua acompañada de su aliento, me estaba volviendo loca.

Poco a poco fue bajando su mano hasta mis pantalones, deshaciéndose de ellos y dejándome con unas pequeñas braguitas, mientras él se desprendía de sus pantalones quedándose en boxers y pegando su sexo al mío.

Su excitación era más que palpable y suponía que la mía tampoco pasaría desapercibida ante él. Era simplemente besarme y algo salvaje se activaba sobre mí.

Nuestros besos comenzaron a ser más apasionados, la locura se había apoderado de nuestros cuerpos. Harry metió su mano entre mis braguitas tocando mi sexo ardiente de deseo por él.

Mientras acariciaba mi intimidad mordía mi cuello haciéndome jadear doblemente. Después de las caricias fue, poco a poco, introduciendo sus dedos en mi interior haciéndome arquear la espalda de placer, no había nada más rico que sentir los dedos de Harry en mi interior.

Justo cuando las llamas se habían apoderado de mi cuerpo llamaron a la puerta.

- Ginny, ¿podemos pasar?- era Pansy. Harry y yo nos miramos asustados, ¿podemos? Ese plural no sonaba nada bien.

Pansy y yo teníamos mucha confianza y aunque siempre llamábamos a nuestras puertas, si estaban cerradas, lo hacíamos por el mero hecho de no asustarnos, cosa que demostraba una vez más que no venía sola.

- ¿Qué hacemos?- le susurré. Estábamos semidesnudos, en mi cama. Miramos para el armario pero sabíamos que no le iba a dar tiempo de llegar, Pansy entraría antes.

- Ginny voy a entrar- cuando dijo eso, cubrí a Harry con las mantas para que no lo viesen, al momento Pansy abrió la puerta, venía con Fleur.

Mi cara estaba enrojecida por no decir tan roja como un tomate, mezcla de la excitación y de la situación que estábamos viviendo en ese momento. Al percatarse que no me encontraba sola, Pansy y Fleur me miraron y a continuación hicieron lo mismo con el bulto que había a mi lado en la cama y finalmente se miraron para estallar en risas.

- Ginny…yo….- Pansy no sabía que decir. - ¿Quién está…ahí?

Si creíamos que las cosas no podían empeorar aún más, nos confundimos, ya que al momento la voz de mi madre sonó llamándome y subiendo las escaleras. Por suerte la reacción de Pansy y Fleur fue inmediata, por lo que cerraron rápidamente la puerta y corrieron hacia mi cama, metiéndose en su interior en la zona donde estaba Harry.

Fleur se subió encima del bulto de mi novio, dejándolo totalmente aplastado contra el colchón, para que mi madre no viera cuatro bultos. Mientras busqué mi camiseta entre las mantas, colocándomela en segundos..

- Ginny ¿puedo pasar?- tragué hondo, casi no podía responder.

- Si mamá pasa- le dijo Pansy cuando vio todo medio controlado.

- No sabía que había reunión de chicas- dijo acercándose a la cama para sentarse. Mi cara cada vez estaba más pálida.

- Bueno, estamos haciendo reflexión antes de dormir- sonrió Pansy. No sabía como podía disimular tan bien.

- ¿Vais a dormir las tres aquí?- preguntó mi madre

- Si, es que…nos hemos hecho tan buenas amigas que…no queremos separarnos- Fleur no se mostraba tan tranquila como Pansy, pero no lo hacia mal.

- Bueno…yo solo venía para ver si te sentías bien cariño- mi madre se dirigió a mi- te he notado rara cuando James dijo lo del festival…

- Si mamá me encuentro bien- dije intentando disimular- solo que estoy un poco cansada por los exámenes.

- Solo es eso ¿verdad Ginny?- mi madre me conocía y sabía que estaba habiendo cambios en mi vida- ¿no será un chico?- Pansy, Fleur y yo reímos nerviosamente a la vez

- Mamá ¿qué es eso de un chico? Debe haber muchos chicos, somos jóvenes- mi madre rió ante la ocurrencia de Pansy

- ¿Y alguno interesante?- no era posible, mi madre iba a empezar con sus bromas sobre chicos y Harry estaba en mi cama- ¿Qué pasó con el chico este que te buscaba tanto?…John, creo que se llamaba. Era guapísimo y estaba muy bien- en otra vida debía haber sido muy mala para que me castigase de esa forma

- No sé nada de él- dije resignada, si no cubría sus dudas no se marcharía.

- Porque ella no quiere- rió Pansy- La busca por la facultad todos los días- cuando dijo eso carraspeé para que Pansy se callase. Esas conversaciones eran muy normales entre nosotras pero… Harry estaba allí.

- ¿Y tú Fleur?- preguntó mi madre sonriendo. Fleur se puso nerviosa, sabia que no estaba acostumbrada a hablar así con…una madre y medio suegra a la vez.

- No- rió nerviosamente- yo…nada, aún- mi madre la notó como se ruborizaba y no quiso indagar más, en ese aspecto era prudente.

- ¿Y tú mi duendecilla? Te conozco muy bien y sé que hay algo- dijo sonriendo

- Pues yo si- dijo Pansy sin pelos en la lengua- estoy enamorada de un dios, se llama Draco-mi madre no sabía quién era realmente Draco.

- Debes presentármelo ¿eh?- mi madre no se perdía una.

- Bueno chicas…- dije intentando acabar la charla, estaba sufriendo por Harry que estaba aplastado bajo el cuerpo de su hermana- necesito dormir

- Es verdad, que nos ponemos con las charlas…además James me espera- Sin poder remediarlo Pansy y yo comenzamos a gritar

- UUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHH- Fleur nos miraba sorprendida por la camaradería que teníamos con nuestra madre.

- Nada chicas, no haremos nada que… no se pueda hacer- dijo con descaro, haciéndonos reír escandalosamente tanto a Pansy como a mí, mientras Fleur estaba enrojecida, supongo que era porque se trataba de su padre.

Mi madre se fue acercando a cada una de nosotras y nos fue besando. Por suerte Fleur estaba a mi derecha y mi madre estaba sentada al lado de Pansy, es decir a mi izquierda. Fleur se aproximó a ella y la besó, pudiendo escuchar un jadeo de Harry casi inaudible, sino hubiese estado a su lado.

* * *

Hasta aquí el cap espero que les haya gustado


End file.
